Her Inner Fire - Fire in the Blood
by Lessa Soong
Summary: Part Two to Her Inner Fire. 32 years later, Data is getting restless.


Her Inner Fire - Fire in the Blood

By

Lessa Soong

All hail TPTB, and The Great Bird of the Galaxy!

I do not own anything Trek, nor do I intend infringement. I just love Data.

I do own this story, however.

This is the follow up to HIF part one. It starts about 32 years later, and Data is now over 350 years old. Please read and review, thanks.

CHAPTER ONE

France was beautiful this time of year. Commandant Data Soong looked out over the valley, covered in grapevines and sighed at the intoxicating view. His eyes slowly made their way up to the hill on the far side. Lessa was buried there. He felt no need to visit the grave. He took her with him everywhere he went. It just was not as much of a comfort as it once was.

"Here, try this one. I think I got the blend just right this year."

Data turned to smile as he took the offered glass from his friend Garion's hand. Garion and his family ran the vineyard and the winery. Every year he asked Data to join him as he unveiled the fruits of his labor. It was few and far between the times Data took him up on it. Data sipped the wine Garion had given him with pleasure.

"I concur. It is an excellent blend." Data rattled off the different grapes he could taste.

Garion laughed, rolling his eyes. "You take all the mystery out of it, my friend. But I forgive you, since you came this year. Come, sit! We will talk like friends again." Garion, a native of France with dark hair and dark eyes that never missed a thing, sat in one of the patio chairs overlooking the vineyard. Data followed suit.

There was a little more gray in Garion's shoulder length mane, Data could not help but notice. Still his wife, Tonia, was forever running her fingers through it admiringly, so Data knew it was not a detraction. It did remind the android how Garion was another of his friends who was getting older. Something about this added to Data's growing unease.

He chatted companionably with Garion for several minutes before the Frenchman gave a discreet cough. Data looked back, startled.

"You have not been to visit in years, and yet, here you still are not, mon ami." Garion gave his friend a searching look. "I know this look. I know you are no Frenchman. You have been too long without a woman for that. This look, though. It speaks volumes about a need for one!" Garion gave Data a devilish smile. "I could help you with this."

Data smiled, but lifted a hand at the incline of Garion's head. Happily married Garion may be, but he still let his eyes wander from home at times. More than wander, and more than just his eyes. Data knew this, did not agree, but he did not have the right to preach to his friend.

"It is not something so easily appeased," Data said, admitting to some of the unrest he was feeling.

"You are too deliberate. Too staid. Go to town. Sit outside a cafe with a nice bottle of wine and two glasses. A woman will join you in minutes. If she has a room…"

Data laughed, slightly nervous at the mere suggestion. "As you say, I am too staid for that." He took another sip of wine. With a long sigh of admission, he put down the fine vintage.

"She has been gone for a long time, my friend." Garion tipped his head towards Lessa's grave.

Data shook his head. "I have looked. It is not always easy to find time, but I do look."

"You and that Academy. You chain yourself to that desk and that huge house, with no wife, no children."

"My children visit often!" Data objected.

Garion gave a laughing scoff. "Not grown children! Babies! I see you with Andre." Garion shook a knowing finger at Data, naming his six month old son. "You want more babies! Being the fuddy duddy you are, you must have a wife first. Get out from behind the desk! Find her! It is past time!"

Two weeks later, Data was home, looking over the newly updated star charts. Sitting at his desk in his study, his eyes moved over them, taking in the latest changes. His thoughts traveled back to a time when the Enterprise-D participated in a chase to locate DNA strands that, once combined, would recreate an ancient program left behind by a race who claimed (in their message program) to have seeded their genetic material into many of the planets that later produced life. Earth being just one of the many. The humanoid life forms resulting in this seeding were all very similar. Two arm, two legs, head, two eyes...etc. Few life forms had been discovered that did not conform to this pattern. The Horta was one.

But other life had been created by humanoids. Data was an example of one of those. From his father's genius, others had followed. Now, almost three hundred and sixty-six years later, there were sixty-two different android types, or families, in existence today.

But the first was Soong.

While Data was not the first of the Soong family to be created, his technically older brother Lore had no interest in holding the family reins. That honor Lore left to Data.

"I have never understood why one would resort to cranial ridges on an android," Data noted to his brother. Lore stood next to Data's chair, also looking at the charts. "Still, I do understand how Klingons would find android strength an asset. Did I ever tell you the story of the Klingon who head butted me?"

Lore laughed. "No, but I can just picture it. Did he remain conscious after?" he asked, still chuckling at the amusing mental image.

"Yes, though he did look slightly dazed." Data also smiled. "I am pleased Klingons are not as violent as they used to be. Will the Soong Center Annex be near or on B'Moth Three?"

Lore was the founder of the Soong Center for Android Care. After building the first one some twenty-nine years ago, they had taken off. The Soong Center here in San Francisco not only provided care of any android in need, but assisted Starfleet in the training of its medical staff in the proper care for all sixty-two types. It was something Lore was exceptionally proud of. Now there were plans to open the twelfth Soong Center in what was formerly known as the Klingon Empire.

Data thought again about the planet seeders, wondering if they would be proud of how the humanoid races had finally come to an understanding.

"On. I can't wait. I love Klingons. They never see how funny they are." Lore chuckled at the thought.

"The Kahless family understands the Center will be for all families of androids, not just theirs, correct?" Data asked his brother. The Kahless-type androids, with their proud cranial ridges, were more competitive, much like their original creators.

"That sector's a busy one. I expect visits from some of the Romulan families too. I don't like their foreheads either, but the ears are sexy. Have you ever had sex with a Romulan...what am I saying." Lore laughed at himself as Data sighed. "Sorry, forgot who I was talking to for a minute."

Data did not like this part of Lore's sense of humor. The part that liked to make fun of his younger and more somber brother. Especially since Data was feeling the strain of that reserve more acutely of late.

"Yes, I know how often your mind wanders and your focus is lost. Must be old age," Data teased back.

"You've lived longer than I have, Brother… But seriously. I was just kidding, but you should date a Romulan just once, brother. Passionate women. It'd do you good to loosen up some. It's been months since you even went on a date! Date one or build one, but please, Data, find one!"

Data took a deep breath and prepared himself. He had been meaning to get around to this subject. Lore just beat him to it.

"I think it is just a need for a change, my brother. I have been restless of late…"

"And tense, don't forget tense!" Lore interrupted to add.

"I am sure there was some of that too. As I was saying...I believe I will take some time away. I wanted to talk to you about it first. Would you be disappointed if I took a sabbatical from Starfleet for a year or so and...traveled." Data was involved in more than just Starfleet. He worked some with Lore at the Care Center and also was liaison between the Care Center and Starfleet for the training the former provided to the latter. Lore preferred to deal with his brother rather than other Starfleet personnel.

Lore's face split with a huge grin. He grabbed Data's shoulders, pulling him from his chair, and hugged him. Lore was not normally a hugger. Data was taken off guard by this.

"Excellent! Travel where? Off Earth, around Earth? Where?" Lore asked, excited, once he had released his brother. He still looked frighteningly happy.

Data straightened his shirt, and retook his seat. He casually scooted away from Lore a few more inches. "I was considering off planet. I do not know where. While I admit I have never excelled in spontaneity, I believe I will...see where the solar winds take me."

Lore looked near cognitive failure, he was so pleased. "I'll hold the fort! You go!"

Before Lore could push Data out of his chair again, Data held up a hand.

"I am not going NOW! I still have things I must do. I have not informed Starfleet Command. I did make an appointment in the hopes you would not mind my leaving."

"Data, I love you," Lore said briskly. "I approve more than you can know. I'll miss you but...and don't take this the wrong way, get the hell out of here!"

Data's appointment with Command was not until fourteen hundred hours. He was in his uniform and ready to go. Since it was only noon, he was in the living room having tea with Grace Chambers, his housemistress.

"Do you think they'll agree to your idea of Alex taking over your duties as Commandant and Deanna taking over your classes?" Grace was asking.

Data has already asked those two of his children if they would be agreeable to this temporary change. Both had responded positively.

"It is possible Command will have their own candidates. I only suggested my children so Alex and Deanna would be able to live here and make sure you are well looked after." Data took a sip of tea, grinning behind his cup.

"Look after _me_?" Grace shook her head at him. "I think you've got that backwards. I do want you to go, but I worry you won't be able to find your socks without me!"

Data chuckled. He would miss this woman. He may be older by centuries, but she had always treated him like a son. Her son. Grace reminded him of his own mother just enough to react in the way one would expect a son to respond to his mother's admonishments.

"I will do the best I can without you," he assured her, with a gentle squeeze of her hand.

Data stood before three members of Starfleet Command. Data always thought the way in which they arranged this chamber resembled a throne room. The room was round, with the chairs and counter around the raised up edges, for the Admirals to sit and see above everyone. Oddly, Data recalled coming here once long ago. Upon leaving, he had joined Lessa who awaited him just outside the chamber. Lessa had admitted to "peeking" into the minds of the admirals.

"Most of them thought they should be on the floor instead of you, dearest. You technically outrank all of them."

Of course, he still did...technically. But his position was not one of the heads of Starfleet, so Data must report to them if he wished to ask for a sabbatical. He did not mind.

The uncomfortable smiles he minded.

"Would you like a seat, Commandant?" Admiral Snow asked. A congenial woman. Admiral de Boer, next to her, pointed to Data's left, indicating some chairs he could use. Data shook his head.

"I will stand, thank you. You have reviewed my request?" Data stood with his hands clasped behind his back. He could stand here forever, but he hoped it would not take that long for them to respond.

"Yes, Commandant. We wanted to inquire; are you dissatisfied with your position at SFA?" asked Admiral Serketh, a Vulcan. "You note here you want to travel off planet. If you wish to take command of a starship again, I am sure this could quickly be arranged."

Data smiled. He should have seen this coming. They were worried. Even the stoic Vulcan.

"While the idea of commanding a starship again does have its own intrigue. It is not what I desire at this time. I am not dissatisfied with my current position. I simply wish some time away for myself. But I will keep your offer in mind." It did have merit.

"You say here you're not sure a year will be enough?" Snow asked, noting the data PADD with Data Soong's request on it. None of them looked comfortable yet.

"It may be too much. I feel the need for time away, but I am unsure how long I will require." It was an odd feeling being this indecisive.

"But you will be returning, correct?" de Boer asked, sounding a bit pleading.

"If there are problems, Commandant, you will be sure to inform us, yes?" Serketh added.

"I would indeed, sirs."

They finally looked settled. After a nod to each other, de Boer continued. "Then your sabbatical is granted for one year. Your suggestions of temporary replacements are also approved." They all smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. If I should need longer, I will be sure to inform you as soon as possible." Data turned to leave, but not before he witnessed all of their faces falling again.

Data kept going.

With permission to leave acquired, where to go was the next challenge. As Data was attempting to achieve a carefree attitude about this trip, he made a deal with himself. He would find a transport leaving Earth. One that was not Starfleet. He would go wherever it was headed. If he did not like the place he ended up, he would take the next transport from there, wherever… He would do this until he was happy with his destination. Or until he was tired and wanted to come home.

It took only one day to find a ship. It was headed for a small, relatively new colony planet with stops along the way. It was not really a transport vessel, but a trader. But they had the cabin space and his offer of payment was met with approval. Great approval.

"I think you offered too much," Corin, Data's second oldest son, told him, apologetically.

Data shrugged. "Perhaps. But if I did, it is too late now."

Corin was the first to arrive for Data's send off. Data was already packed. The money he expected to need plus some, was placed in an account accessible off world, anywhere within the Empires/Federation Union.

Family trickled in for the next twenty minutes. Lore came last.

"Let's get this android on the road...or into space in this case." Lore hurried all the goodbyes so he could get Data into his aircar and to the ship.

It was dizzying, but Data let his brother take the lead. Lore was still excited, but expecting Data to change his mind. Data suspected Lore would not be convinced until he was actually on the ship and leaving orbit.

It seemed like no time at all before Data was beaming aboard the small vessel along with his bags.

Data came aboard in the company of the man he dealt with to arrange his passage. He was a humanoid with dark skin and large ears with holes in the top curve. Data could not tell if this was natural or self inflicted. His name was Sheer'Tos.

He led Data to a small but sufficient cabin on the port side of the ship, telling him dinner would be at 1800 hours ship time.

"The Captain expects you to be there. Oh, and if you like poker, you can join the game after, if you have the creds." The man left without another word.

Data was surprised by this. He had believed Sheer'Tos was the captain. Still, the suggestion of poker was a very pleasant thought.

Data knew the expected journey to the colony was to take three weeks. Longer stops along the way could add to that estimate. But Data was in no hurry. The journey was part of the point.

He wanted to put his things away, but the view out his modest porthole caught his eye.

It had been years - many years - since Data had been in space. The sight of Earth as the ship left orbit was enchanting. He watched for five minutes and ten seconds before returning to his unpacking.

CHAPTER TWO

Data got some rest before dinner. There had been so much to do before departure, he had not gotten much lately. It was a nice change to have nothing but dinner as a pressing need that required tending. Upon waking, Data smiled. He smoothed out the shirt to the brown outfit he wore, checked his hair and left for dinner.

He met two crewmembers on their way to the mess, and was invited to join them. Data was pleased at how friendly they were. Sheer'Tos had been agreeable as well, if a little more businesslike.

The mess hall was not a large affair, but having served on starships most of his off-world career, Data doubted many would compare. Sheer'Tos was there, and waved Data over.

"Soong, the Captain wanted ya ta sit at her table tonight. It's this way."

Data followed, eager to make this captain's acquaintance. A female? Data noted there were very few females in the mess. He wondered about this, but set it aside for later consideration.

The Captain's mess was an even smaller room just off the main one. One large, oval shaped table dominated the space, with a large exterior window offering the wonderful view of the stars beyond it. At the head of the table was an empty chair. Three other men were in attendance seated just in front of the window, but not the captain. The three seats facing the window were also empty.

"You can sit here." Sheer'Tos indicated the chair at the other end of the table. Data was to be facing this captain, it seemed. "I've gotta go relieve the captain. She'll be here in a sec." Before he left, Sheer'Tos did name the other men present. Brekkon, Nontet, and Nnookel.

Data shook hands with each before seating himself where Sheer'Tos had indicated before he had rushed out. Once seated, Data opened his mouth to speak with the men, but the door Sheer'Tos had just exited opened again and in walked the captain.

She was 1.66 meters tall. Data doubted she weighed more than fifty kilograms. Her eyes were a rich gold colour, but not as rich as her hair, which was a deep fiery copper. She wore it down and long. As she moved to take her seat, Data saw it hung halfway down her back.

There was something familiar about her, but Data could not place her. Odd.

"Welcome aboard the Ignis, Mr. Soong. I am Tezlyn Anala." This said, the woman took her seat. Data nodded silently, his positronic mind racing. That name he knew!

Her sitting must have been the signal for the food to be brought in. Two men and one woman carried in platters, placed them in the center of the table and then took the remaining three seats. Wine was poured, but it was not as good as Garion's vintage. As the meal began (replicated, obviously, but acceptable), Data watched the person formerly known as Katland Shayza and marveled. She had grown up to be even stronger than she was as a child. She held her crew in thrall, it appeared. She had done the same to all who knew her even at the tender age of three, with a few notable exceptions.

"So, Mr. Soong, what sends you to the colony on Kel's Star 4? You don't have the look of a farmer about you," the captain asked him.

Data put down his fork to answer. "You are correct, Captain. I am not a farmer. Truthfully, I am simply in need of a change. Your ship was the first one I found leaving Earth, so I took a chance and arranged passage."

Now she looked intrigued. She put her own fork down to study him. Resting her elbows on the table, she clasped her hands together and leaned forward. "You didn't care where we were going? Are you running from something, sir?" A mischievous grin took over her features. "Or is it someone?"

Data felt unnerved by her intensified scrutiny, but amused by her assumption. He looked down, straightening the napkin in his lap.

"Perhaps it would be more accurate to say I am running _to_ something and not away." He now met her gaze and smiled.

"And what are you running to?" she inquired, even more invested in unraveling this mystery.

Data's smile widened. "Adventure."

She laughed. "Well, I approve of adventuring. We may be able to provide you with some here, just as long as you remember who's in charge." She looked him over again, appraisingly. "You don't have the build of a pirate. Too small," she decided, dismissively. She lifted her fork and resumed her meal.

Data chuckled. He was known so well on Earth, it had been decades since he was taken for human. But with the organic skin Lessa had given him, with it's human appearance, and the upgrades in the years that followed, all that remained of his original image was his hair, something he found hard to change, and his amber coloured eyes. Even those were not as remarkable as they once had been. This woman had eyes as gold as his communicator. (Which was now in a drawer in his room at home.) They were a deeper gold than they had been decades ago.

"Piracy holds no interest for me, Captain Anala, I assure you. My brother maybe...but not me. But I must correct you in this. I may not be as large as some of your crew…" Data paused to look over at Nontet, who was easily over two full meters tall, and almost as wide. "However, I am stronger than I appear." He decided he would keep some things from them after all.

During his negotiations for passage, Sheer'Tos had asked for a name, the money and little else. Their assumptions could work to Data's advantage. He was not lying, so he let it go.

For effect, Anala looked over at Nontet. The giant of a man grunted challengingly. He dwarfed the men on either side of him. Data knew that standing, Nontet would dwarf him as well. Nontet nodded at his captain then stared at Data, grunting again. Anala looked back at Data. She laughed.

"Oh, I get it. You're assuming I meant to use a champion as a challenger, I'll correct you in this. I am also much more formidable than I look." She would have given Lore a run for his money with the smirk she gave Data now. The laughter of her crew around the table only made her smirk more. A strong power base was vital for a strong captaincy.

With her abilities of telepathy, pyrokinesis, and her calming influence, she was indeed formidable. Data was not sure even an android could take her without significant damage. He believed he could overtake her, should it ever prove necessary, but it was not a certainty. Data was relieved he had not sensed the telltale feeling of being probed by her telepathy. Perhaps he should use this opportunity to ask more about her here...carefully.

"I see. You are rather a normal looking human female in form. Is there something I am missing?" To be sure, Data transferred all his knowledge and memories of her to his deepest levels of thought. She should not be able to glean this information from him there.

There was now nervous laughter around the table. The captain observed this with a confident smile. She swallowed a bite of food and addressed him again.

"Ah, and there's your mistake, Mr. Soong. I look human. I think there's quite a few races that do, but aren't. I'm one of those." She beamed proudly.

Data now wondered how much she took advantage of her Kalestrian gifts. Her crew around the table had not even spoken a word during the meal. They laughed in support of her, Nontet had grunted a few times, but all seemed well cowered by their small framed captain.

Did she threaten them? He wondered. Had the sweet natured child he had once known been turned? Had he misjudged the family he had observed for those weeks almost thirty years ago? Was she now a monster with an angel's face?

Data could think of many things he wanted to say. He deemed none of them wise to say. So he just nodded and remained silent. Perhaps appearing as cowered as the others was the best tactical move here.

To Data's surprise the captain gave a sharp jerk of her head and everyone else in the room got up and left. Alone now, the two studied each other across the table. Her eyes twinkled with secret. Data tightened the barriers around his thoughts again.

"Now, now, Mr. Soong. I don't take you for a subservient. You were sitting when I came in. But like a proper gentleman, you rose. You're a dignified sort. Etiquette. Educated. Power too. I can almost smell it on you. But you're choosing to defer to me. Choosing. Why?"

Data sensed a trap here. She was baiting him, but he did not intend to fall into it. He just hoped she was not taking the advantage he knew she had.

"You are the captain here. I have spent some time in service. I understand and respect the chain of command."

Tezlyn Anala smiled to herself. She was right again, even without taking a walk through his mind. It was the way he held himself. The way he never broke eye contact even when he took a fork full of food. She was very tempted to take that walk right now, but this conversation was just too enjoyable to spoil the mystery. She kept her mind shield in place and continued to poke at him with words instead of her telepathy.

"Where did you serve? You commanded, didn't you? Yes, your face is screaming 'yes'. You're so emotional, my dear Mr. Soong. Oww, you don't like that! I wasn't supposed to see that, was I?" Oh, he was fun to bait. She wondered if he was this fun to bed? They always said the ones that were the most straight laced in public were the most outrageous in private. She couldn't imagine a man more upright and uptight than this one. He even sat board straight in his chair! Not one hair was out of place. All brushed back and perfect. Boring, but perfect.

He did have a strong confident air about him. But there was a small hint of something not quite right about him too. Something not perfect. Something slightly...broken.

"To be an effective captain, one must be observant." He picked up his perfectly placed napkin from his lap and dabbed the corners of his perfectly clean mouth. "I was a captain at one time. But that was long ago."

An equal. Interesting.

"Do you miss it?" Was this the broken bit?

He took a moment to consider her question. "There is something about the draw of the stars. The secrets they hold. The promise."

"The adventure," she added for him. This she understood. And by his pleased smile Tezlyn knew she had again nailed it. "Why did you leave?" How long ago? she wondered.

"Other responsibilities. Family. A need for more security, more certainty."

"You're married with kids." More statement than question.

"Widower, with grown children." He fussed at replacing his napkin back (perfectly) in his lap.

How grown could they be? The man looked her age. Maybe forty tops! "I'm sorry to hear that. I won't ask...about that. Lots of kids?"

Soong laughed. Even when he laughed it was tightly controlled.

"Yes, you would not believe how many. My wife used to tease she wanted to create a small race of Soongs. I believe we were successful." He stated this proudly with a bit of the "walk down memory lane" look in his eyes. The wife had to have kicked it recently. Grown kids?

"How old are you?" Tezlyn's eyes grew wide realizing she had said that out loud. But she didn't want to take it back now that it was out.

He did that little laugh that sounded real, but felt less so.

"How old do I look?"

"A little older than me. I'm thirty-five. Forty?"

"No. But it would be pointless to guess. How long have you captained this ship?"

"Doesn't like to talk about his age...noted. I bought it three years ago. I know I'm young to own. I made wise investments. I gathered a crew, established a trade route. Take on stiff necked passengers once in awhile. We do well." She grinned at him. He looked insulted. Rightly so, since she had. It was still funny to see.

"Stiff necked? You are referring to-"

"That neck," she pointed to his. "Holding your head away from your equally stiff shoulders, yep. And the hair! Did you buy it in that shape? They ripped you off. I think that style went out two hundred years ago. But I bet you have one helluva poker face. Do you play?"

The captain's mess was full again. Anala had signaled the crew on ship wide comm. Poker was on now.

Ironically, Data had been told by many of his family, Lore especially, that he did not have a good poker face. Before his emotion chip, he had been better, but no longer. Still, he had some hard currency with him, so he was able to buy in.

The atmosphere was not the same as dinner. The crew talked here. Swore mostly. Klingon curses were the most frequently used. Some were downright vulgar. It was not something Data was used to. He had come in contact with it during his time serving aboard starships, but that was a long time ago. Academy cadets swore, Data had no doubt, but they had learned to swear out of his exceptionally good hearing over a century ago. They knew the consequences. Captain Anala's crew were not subject to Data's rule. And they relished the freedom to swear like it was an artform or a competition.

Sexual innuendo in the insults was a common element. The first time one of the men insulted Data's private parts, in Klingon, Data took exception. He found himself on his feet, grabbing the man (who was twenty four centimeters taller than him) by his collar. He lifted him just slightly off the ground.

"Qu'vatlh guy'cha b'aka!" Data shook the man for effect before narrowing his eyes at him. He abruptly put him back down again and retook his seat as if nothing had happened.

Captain Anala started chuckling. The chuckle turned into full laughter and then she was almost in tears she was laughing so hard. Others were laughing too. But not as enthusiastically.

The foul mouthed crewman sat cautiously back down, pulling at his collar as his captain spoke.

"You swear well, Soong. And ya didn't lie. You are stronger than ya look. Are you in or out? I raised you twenty."

Data won that pot.

Sadly, it was the only one. Before he lost all his money, Data begged off.

Once the door closed behind him, Tezlyn Anala cashed out too. She left by way of the door leading to her bridge instead of the one her passenger had used.

Klingon curses, a past captaincy and grown children. A complicated man, this Mr. Soong. What the hell was his first name? She put a hail through to Tos. He didn't sound like she woke him, but he didn't know Soong's first name either.

"Didn't you ask him anything?" she growled.

"Yes, I asked ta see his money. It was all ya told me ta ask for!"

Tos was right. It was all she wanted to know about then. The money would help with her goal. Soong might not be a farmer, but Tezlyn was. Part captain, part pirate, part digger of dirt.

There was a little plot of land on Kel's Star 4 that she had her eye on. Soong's money would help get her one step closer to her dreams for it. A little house, well thought out fields and orchards, and then all she would need was a nice, pliable man who cooked and she would be set. Until she got bored.

As a Kalestrian, she doubted living in one place would suit her forever. But for now, it was her goal. That and to find out why this Soong guy caused a weird itch in the back of her brain.

He caused a strange sort of deja vu. But she knew without a doubt she had never had this man on her ship before. Soong also sounded familiar. But she was without the fancy library computer. She had a kick ass sickbay and a great doctor just in case, but info on people was a luxury she had never needed before. They would reach Sillders II in five days. Tezlyn could wait. But until then, she would just have to pick the man's brains.

Data returned to his cabin, wondering about fate. For thousands of years sentient beings had often speculated about whether or not higher beings played with mortal lives. This was one of the first times in Data's life when he understood why.

He found the likelihood of the one ship he found to travel on, just at the time he wanted to go, being captained by… the former little Katland Shayza highly unlikely. He would tend to believe someone had planned this, but unless it was Tezlyn herself, he could not fathom a reason behind such maneuvering. What would anyone have to gain?

Excelling in probability mechanics, Data was having trouble reconciling many factors.

He knew she was young when they last saw each other, but Alaeda's attacking Grace and kidnapping Katland had to have been traumatic for the child. Add to that being given to strangers, even agreeable strangers, that would now be her parents. That had to have been a shock! Had it been too much and young Katland buried it?

Perhaps if Fate was playing a trick on one of them, it was on Captain Anala. And perhaps Data should do his best not to comply.

But the best laid plans of mice and androids did not always work out the way one wanted.

While Data did not need to eat as frequently as an organic life form, there was only so much to do on a small trader's ship. Talking with the crew was just about all there was to do. The ship did not have much in the way of entertainment. And her computer library was woefully behind the times. Even his dream program became boring after fifteen solid hours of it.

The door chime, when it came, was a welcome distraction.

Nontet was at his door. He still tried to intimidate Data every time he saw him, but Data just ignored this.

"Dinner is in one hour. Captain's order. Be there." Having delivered his message, Nontet turned awkwardly around in a corridor almost too small to accommodate him, and was gone.

Data considered ignoring the command, but obeying captains was just too ingrained. He doubted even if he was human that he could have disregarded the order.

When the time came, Data freshened up, making sure the hairstyle Captain Anala disliked was just as perfectly dislikable as the first time she had seen it, two days ago.

CHAPTER THREE

Knowing the way this time, Data headed straight for the Captain's mess. When the door opened, he once again wondered about fate. But he suspected this time he knew the architect of this moment. He was looking at her.

"Come in, come in! Don't worry, I won't bite. Not this time, at least." The redhead was the room's sole occupant, save for him. She was in her traditional seat and pointed to the one just to her right. There was no food yet, so Data still held out hope others would join them.

He took the seat she indicated, reluctantly, and put his napkin in his lap. He fiddled with it nervously for something to do other than to look at her. From his peripheral vision, however, he could see she was smiling at him, knowingly.

Damn.

The third door to this room must also contain the replicators. It opened. Three people walked in carrying platters or a tray and placed them on the table. Hope ran out when they all turned back around and retreated again behind the door they had just entered.

The tray held the water and wine. The captain offered to pour Data wine, but he declined.

As she made her culinary selections, the captain began her interrogation.

"Why didn't you come to dinner last night, Mr. Soong?"

At least this topic was relatively safe.

"I was not hungry. My lunch was very satisfying. I felt no need for more." Data made his selections from the platters. Being sure to take meager servings.

"You talk like a stuffy language professor. Why is that?"

Less safe.

"I have taught some. It is advantageous to speak clearly and concisely when teaching. Being correctly understood is vital."

"Ok. I can see that. What did you teach? Since you didn't mention a language."

And going down hill from here.

"I have taught Probability Mechanics and Exobiology."

"Well those are conversation stoppers."

One could only hope…

For the length of three bites of food, she just studied him. He tried to avoid her gaze while eating as fast as was polite.

"You're not going until I say you can. So you can take your time eating. You're gonna be in sickbay if you keep eating that fast."

He lowered his fork and placed it on the rim of his plate.

"Why did you ask me to eat alone with you?" Data knew it was a risk questioning her, but he wanted to know.

"You're right. Concise and to the point." She put down her fork too, lowering her hands to her lap. "I see a mystery in you, mister. And I want to know what it is. I also think you're familiar in a 'read about you in the news' kind of way. Did I?"

Rock bottom. Maybe.

"I met the President of the Federation once. There was a write up about it. Perhaps you read that story."

"Tell me about it. Maybe I'll remember."

Data sighed. "I shook hands with the woman. She was an older woman, Rigellian I believe." She was.

"How did ya get to meet her? I don't think they let just anybody walk up to the President of the Fed and shake her hand."

Another sigh. She went further before he could answer.

"I don't get it. You act like this is embarrassing. I'd think meeting a big shot like that would be a feather in anyone's cap. Why the holding back song and dance?"

"I do not care to brag."

"You've not said enough to be bragging. Who are you?"

She was getting irritated. Data knew getting pyrokinetics angry was not a wise thing to do. But he had little choice in the matter.

"I am your passenger. If you wish me to leave your ship at your first stop, I will do so." Data got to his feet, putting his napkin beside his plate.

"Oh, no! Computer, seal the doors to this room!"

Data could hear them do just that. He sighed heavily this time. This was going even worse than he could have predicted.

"Talk!" she ordered.

"You will not be happy with what I say."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Now she was looking alarmed.

"I mean you no harm. I never have. I-"

"What the hell! You never have? You know me?" She was now teetering between rage and panic.

"Yes, but it was not a time you may wish to remember. I did not know you were captain here. I did not know even after I saw you. But I knew your name. Please, ask me no more! It most assuredly will upset you. Not knowing will do you no harm. I will stay in my cabin for the remainder of my time aboard your ship. Let me go there now!"

She stared at him blankly for several seconds. A minute. Two.

"If you didn't recognize me…"

"Do not!" he pleaded.

"I must have changed…"

"Please!"

Her face paled.

She looked upwards. "Computer, unseal doors!" She looked back at Data. "Get out!" she hissed. "I'll have meals sent to you. If I see you again, I'll burn you to death!"

Data left, quickly. The room was already heating up.

Tezlyn went to the bridge and checked status. Everything was fine here, but not in her head. She told Tos, who was on watch, to see that their passenger got his meals in his room. He was no longer allowed in the mess or anywhere else she could lay eyes on him.

Confused and sensing her fury, Sheer'Tos wisely agreed.

Tezlyn told him she was going to her cabin and didn't want to be disturbed for anything short of a warp core breach.

In her cabin, she paced. She still wasn't really sure she knew who this Soong was, even now. But the clues he gave painted a grim picture. She had to be young. Very young for him not to recognize her. Tezlyn knew she hadn't really changed much over the years. Unless you went pretty far back.

And if it was a time she would not wish to remember, that left only one instance. Young and painful.

A nice woman being attacked viciously by a younger mean woman. The nice woman was screaming. So much screaming!

Tezlyn shivered at the broken memory. The mean woman had grabbed her younger self and taken her away. Threatening her. But Tezlyn could not remember the threats. Just the look of the mean lady's face.

She'd had nightmares about that face for years after that. Tezlyn did remember that face.

But she did not remember this Soong man. Just the two women. One nice, one frightening.

How was he involved? If he had helped the mean one...but he didn't look the type. Her reaction had been to that possibility. But something inside now said it wasn't true. But Tezlyn didn't know if she could trust that voice.

Data's cabin was only two and a half meters in both width and depth. There was a bed on the right and a desk with a chair to the left. It was not much more than a detention cell. And here and now, for him, it was one. The gray walls did not close in on him as they might a human, but they did not bring him any more comfort than one. His porthole, which was opposite his door, was only thirty centimeters in diameter, but it was all he had.

He watched the stars go by, wishing he had never left Earth. Boredom was a dangerous thing. He never knew that before. Fate, if there was such a thing, was teaching him that lesson. Doing harm to anyone was something Data abhorred. It had been necessary many times in his long life. He doubted he would never be forced to do so again. But this time was not necessary. He saw no benefit in bringing back these hurtful memories to Tezlyn Anala. It hurt Data to be the harbinger of this event in both their lives.

As Data gazed out the porthole, deep in thought, his eyes tracked another vessel as it came into view. He needed to find a way to make amends, but doing that without bringing more of Tezlyn's buried memories to the surface… The ship was on an port side approach. It was a Romulan civilian design. Data suspected they were traders like Tezlyn and her crew. Their ship was just slightly larger in design. Maybe it would be best if he asked her to let him transfer to the Romulan ship. If the Romulans did not mind, that is. He could think of no way to undo the damage his very presence here was doing, so best to be away. The ship was close enough now, no doubt they were making contact with the Ignis even as he watched its approach. Should he risk going to the bridge or just call?

The decision was made for him when the Romulan ship fired on them!

He was out the door before the hit found its target!

Tezlyn was called to the bridge as soon as Tos knew the Stultus was approaching. Tezlyn and the captain of that ship had some bad blood between them. If it had been money, it wouldn't really be an issue. Her cargo could have paid her way out of that kind of trouble. Sadly, Murkesh, the captain of the Stultus was not as good a trader as she was. He wasn't bad, mind you, but he let his passions rule him too often. Tezlyn had enjoyed those passions a time or two, but he was just too...Romulan! Not that Tezlyn was prejudice against Romulans! She liked them fine. The alliance that had finally united the major powers in the Alpha and Beta quadrants to form the Empires/Federation Union was a momentous achievement! The big guns didn't fire at each other anymore. That, however, did little to affect the petty squabbles between little guys and gals like her and Murkesh. Since her last physical encounter with him, Murkesh has threatened Tezlyn six times if she didn't take him back to her bed. Ok, so he had actually ordered her to his bed. But Tezlyn had gently, but firmly, declined each time. The last time, Murkesh had beamed over and a private battle had ensued. Murkesh had left with several scorch marks about his person and less hair. This time was going just a badly, but on a bigger scale.

The shields were up before the Stultus' phasers were fired, but shields never did cover a ship one hundred percent. Reen, her helmsman, was on the floor after the second hit.

The doors to the bridge opened, but it was not Nontet, like she expected. It was Soong!

Trying to pull Reen, away so she could man the helm station he had just fallen from, Tezlyn was screaming.

"Get the hell off my bridge, Soong! I gave orders for you-"

He was already at her side and pulling Reen out of the way, as he checked the fallen man's pulse.

"You need me. He is just unconscious. I will man the helm. What are your orders, Captain?"

He was so damned certain of himself, it was infuriating! And damn him, he was right.

She gave him a course and ordered a return of fire to the weapons officer. The Stultus' hits kept coming.

"Why is this ship firing on us?" Soong had the gall to ask.

There were a few snorts of laughter behind her. Tezlyn ignored them. She was tempted to ignore Soong too, but he turned around from the station he was manning and stared pointedly at her. The impudence!

"Spurned lover! Happy now? Does that clarify things for you, Mr. Soong?" His face said it rather gave him a sour taste in his mouth. "Good, now get us the hell out of here!" she ordered, tersely.

Soong did try. She had to give him that. His maneuverings were nothing short of brilliant. Tos had taken over at weapons when Blitz was taken to sickbay for his severe burns, and he was also outdoing himself. But it just wasn't enough. They were not going to make it. Tezlyn was just about to order everyone to the escape pods, when the firing abruptly stopped.

Soong moved to communications, the station to his left, and told her of an incoming transmission.

"Put it up," she growled. To her surprise, it was not Murkesh's face that greeted her. It was his Klingon second, J'Kel.

"Greetings, Anala. I knocked Murkesh on his _petak_ ass and took over command. I was too late to stop this foolishness from starting this time, but I will see it does not happen again. You have always dealt with us fairly. I will see to it reparations are made. His actions bring us no honor or profit. Will you agree?"

Tezlyn did her best not to openly sigh with relief. "Yes, Jay. I agree. I think reparations should primarily come from Murkesh's pocket, the rest from his hide. He put two of my crew in sickbay with horrible injuries! I require none from you, though. I do warn you, if he uses any ship or just his feet to come near me again, he won't survive the encounter. I'd make sure I wasn't near him in that case."

"Understood. I'll pass that along. I have no quarrel with you, Anala. _Kapla_!"

She nodded at the Klingon, but didn't smile. Too weak looking. J'Kel nodded as well and signed off. Tezlyn had been standing for the dialog. Now she sighed and sat for a moment back in her command chair. There would be repairs and limping to the nearest place they could get more done now. She could still hear her poor ship groaning!

She put a hand to her head and rubbed her eyes. There was another groan, and she was on the deck.

Tezlyn opened her eyes to see that she was in Soong's arms and he too was on the deck. Before she could begin screaming at him again, she noticed the looks of horrified shock plastered on all the faces remaining on her bridge. Tezlyn turned to follow their gazes. There was now a four meter long support beam that was laying across what used to be her command chair. The chair had been crushed by the combined weight and impact. Just like she would have been had it not been for this…

Frowning, she looked at him. They still had not moved.

"Did I injure you?" Soong was asking.

It came to her why he wasn't moving. She was on top of him.

"No." She let herself slide off to land beside him so she could regain her feet. He beat her to it once she was no longer on him, and offered her his hand. She took it, caught again in the realization of what didn't, but could have, happened if this surprisingly strong man had not been here.

"I'd be dead," she said in a small voice, just above a whisper. She couldn't take her eyes off her chair.

He put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You are not." He sounded almost as breathless.

She turned to look at him. His eyes were full of a mix of concern and hesitance. For just a moment she let her mental shield down. Just to brush lightly against his foremost thoughts. She was startled to find a mind different than any other she had encountered before. But she could sense him. His face did not lie. Her senses told her lies were a rarity for him.

"You have never harmed me," she whispered. She knew this, even the merest touch of his mind made this a certainty.

"Nor would I ever allow harm to come to you."

Something in his eyes told her he knew what she had just done. But he hadn't minded.

As one they turned away from each other. She, to give commands for repairs and a new destination. Him, to set the course she required and then to move the beam that nearly cost Tezlyn her life.

Tezlyn watched Soong move it effortlessly out of the way. She shook her head at the oddness of the man and went back to work. Her ship required many repairs. And her crew? The injured? They would need to be seen to as well. Damn that Murkesh! She would kill him, if he or his ship came anywhere near her again! Sickbay had already reported that over half of her crew had some sort of injuries. Four more were upgraded to severe. Anala headed there first to check on her people.

Data stayed on the bridge to help. His skills and knowledge were needed here. His strength came in handy as well. Once he could be spared and she had returned, Data asked the captain if he would be permitted to offer his assistance in her engine room.

"You know about engines too?" She looked sceptical. She was on the floor trying to repair the ops station from underneath.

Data smiled patiently. "I may not be familiar with yours specifically, but I am very familiar with the underlying principles," he assured her.

The question was in her eyes again. _Who are you?_

Even touching his mind had not stopped this question. She had not thought to look for its answer while she touched him. Assurance he was no threat to her had been her main goal then. Data was not convinced she was ready yet for the answer to this question.

"Go," she said.

With a respectful nod, he did. One repair led to another in a different section of the ship. That led to even more elsewhere. This was where not requiring food or rest as frequently as a humanoid came in handy.

Data was back in the engine room repairing a blown out console when the captain came in to check status.

She met with her man here, Brekkon. Data knew him from his first dinner at the captain's table. The centuries old android found he could not take most of his attention away from the captain's conversation with her crewmember. Or perhaps it was just her he could not ignore. The price of his inattention was a sliced palm.

Just like any other being who is hurt, Data cried out in pain. Increased sensitivity had come with Lessa's gift of organic skin. The downside was pain was now possible for him to experience. And he was experiencing it now.

Tezlyn stopped Brekkon with a simple gesture, choosing to go to Soong's aid herself. What could be repaired with onboard supplies, was being or had already been repaired. Many of those completed repairs were due to the work of the man on the floor painfully clutching his hand.

Tezlyn grabbed a towel and claiming his injured limb, wrapped it up, and applied pressure like you're supposed to do. Soong winced.

"For as strong as you are, you're a big baby! It's just a scratch!" She kept up the pressure, but the towel was getting wetter with his blood.

"I require a dermal regenerator. My blood does not clot."

She nodded and held his hand as he rose to his feet. She continued as they made their way, quickly, to sickbay.

"Captain. I can maintain the pressure now." he said trying to reclaim his own hand.

Tezlyn chuckled, feeling a little foolish and released him.

Sickbay was still a flurry of activity. Soong asked a passing orderly for the dermal regenerator, but the man only nodded to where it was before returning to his task at hand.

"Here, I'll get it." Once she had it, Soong took it as soon as she was within reach. He kept his hand turned away from her like she had never seen an injury before.

"I've helped people with severed limbs before, Soong. I'm not faint of heart. Staring death in the face does tend to give most people…"

"...Pause," he finished for her.

"Yeah, pause. Are you alright?"

He nodded, lifting up his healed hand to prove it.

"Come with me. You'll need to eat something. Doctors always nag about eating after an injury. We'll avoid the lecture and give in now." Pulling the dermal regenerator from his hand and tossing it on the nearest counter, Tezlyn dragged Soong from the room.

Data sighed inwardly. This woman was testing his reflexes. The phaser battle, the falling beam, the multitude of repairs after… He had not worked this hard in years. Perhaps he had become too comfortable in his life. If just one woman walking into to a room could cause him to lose focus enough to result in his own injury, something was very wrong. He glanced at her as they walked in silence. Part of her crew passed them in the corridor. She nodded at them wordlessly.

He found this odd.

"Do you not converse with your crew?" he asked.

She stopped walking, looking up at him, confused.

"Of course I do. In!"

Data looked to where she was pointing. It was a cabin. The name beside it was hers.

"Your cabin?" He did not feel comfortable with this.

"I have a replicator and you need food. I don't feel like a crowd. In!" This time it was an order.

He went in, but reluctantly.

CHAPTER FOUR

Even _her_ quarters were small. But she did have three times the room of his. Still there was not much here. A desk and chair like his. The bed was bigger. Replicator. Small dining table and two chairs. Pictures of family on the wall. Nothing on the counters or desk, but ships this small tended toward a bumpier ride. She had her own lavatory to the right. Her window was much bigger.

The captain pushed Data further into the room so she could come in behind him. He heard her sigh with exasperation as she moved to the replication and stood before it tapping her foot impatiently. He was still looking out her window. It was the only thing he felt comfortable looking at.

"Soong! Food? What the hell is your given name anyway?"

Another form of "who are you?" Data turned to look at her.

"Perhaps Soong is sufficient for now. As for sustenance, anything is acceptable. A light meal is all I require." He went back to looking at the stars.

"You bled alot. And Brekkon said you've been working nonstop since our little phaser battle." Data made a little noise of agreement. "Soong, that was twenty hours ago!"

Data's eyes widened. He slowly turned around to met her puzzled expression. "I rested sufficiently while I was confined to my cabin."

"And you ate a lot too?" She was not falling for this. It was written all over her face. Shrugging, she faced the replicator and ordered him dinner of roast chicken, wild rice and baked apples. She brought it to the small table before ordering two glasses of cold water.

"Sit," she ordered.

Data sat. So did she.

"I cannot eat this much," he told her, placing his napkin in his lap. He noticed she had a fork too and was picking at the platter-sized plate.

"You don't like the food here, do you?" she accused.

Data frowned. "I have not eaten replicated food in many years. I am no longer used to it," he confessed.

She grimaced. "What are you used to?" She took some rice. Her napkin was still on the table beside her.

"Freshly prepared meals." He rejected the admission that most of his meals were made by Grace. He did cook some. He mentioned that instead.

"You cook? Of course you do. So you have many grown children, you're a widower, you were a captain, you can fix - from what I've seen - just about anything on a ship. Even if you're not familiar with the ship. You're good in a crisis, very strong and fast on your feet. The only things you can't do is stop bleeding on your own, farm, or give me a straight answer about anything. Did I leave anything out?"

Recalibrate a dermal regenerator so it would close and heal his injury, but he kept that to himself.

Data put down his fork and sat back to stare challengingly at her.

"You know what knowledge I carry. You are pushing me to harm you. I refuse to harm you!"

"Did you before?" Her tones was just inquizitive, not accusing.

"No! But I could have prevented it, if I had been there."

She scoffed at this. "I hate riddles! Fine, I'll start!" But she stood up first. She took a deep breath, but turned away and went to the wall where her family picture hung. She pulled in another breath and let it out slowly. "It was before them. I was almost five when I was adopted."

"Do you know who you were before?" Data asked gently.

"Yes. She told me to forget it, but I didn't. I said my name over and over every night for years." She turned to look back at him. Her face drawn. Data could see some of the child's fear and defiance in those eyes.

"I did not want to bring you this pain."

"You didn't. I already had it. You were there? I don't remember you!" She stalked angrily back to him. "Who are you!"

"Not yet. What else? What else do you carry?" He remained still and calm, hoping his demeanor would influence hers.

She turned away again, but did not move once she had. "Two women. Nice and horrid. One kind and loving. The other...she hurt the nice one." He noticed how the words she used became more child-like as she spoke of the four year old's memories.

"Grace," he supplied.

She whirled back. "What?!"

"The nice one. Her name is Grace."

"You know her? She's real? She's alive? The other one...she was...Grace was screaming so much!" Tears came. They ran down her face. She knelt beside him, begging. "Why? Why did she hurt her? Tell me? Why?"

Data took her hands in his. Standing, he took one hand and led her back to her chair. "I will say again, I mean you no harm. Had I but known, I would have done many things differently."

"Like?" She was bracing herself. He could feel it. He was doing the same thing.

"Like not leaving you and Grace alone in the house that day."

"Where did you go?"

"To work. To seek information on the whereabouts of the one who attacked you." He waited. Searching her eyes. The tears were still flowing freely. He hated to be the reason why.

"I'm just more confused now. Start at the beginning! Tell me all! Now!" Some of her force was back, but she was still crying.

He had no choice. He began the telling.

"My wife, Lessa had just died…"

He was Data.

She had forgotten him. In the fear and flurry of past pain, Katland had let go of the happy memories, keeping the bad like a talisman.

And then she became Tezlyn.

That was the name Alaeda had picked for her. Anala, her new parents had given her. Tezlyn had been the name of Katland's doll.

"All this time, I thought you were human." She wondered if that insulted him. "Now I see how you could have grown...wait...your children never grew!" She was still putting pieces together.

He shook his head, still kneeling before her. "Five did. I will tell you, should you wish to know that story as well, but not now. It is also a long story." He pulled her napkin from the table and wiped her eyes. She had finally stopped the unending stream of tears.

"I still can't remember you. But you remember it all, right? All of it?"

He nodded.

"Can you let me see? I won't look for anything else. Can you just show me up until...that day?"

He looked sad. His wife had just died, so it was painful for him too.

She reached out for his hands and put them on her knees, holding them tightly. "Please! All I have is the bad stuff. Let me remember the better stuff again."

He looked away for a moment. When he met her eyes again he nodded.

Tezlyn closed her eyes as she reached up and touched his face. She didn't need to. She just wanted to.

It was strange seeing all this from his perspective. Seeing her former self as he once saw her. The little hands reaching up to him or racing across the room to hurl herself at him.

They had not know each other long. They had spent maybe a total of seventy-two hours together. But they had become dear to each other in that short time.

Data pulled her hands away and told her to stop.

"I will tell you this part. You were there for some of it, upstairs with my daughter Kessa for most of the rest." He told her how his daughter, Alaeda challenged him about Katland's presence in his home. When she did not get the answers she wanted, she'd come at Data, slicing his arm in a vicious attack. Kessa had raced back downstairs with Katland, wrapped in a towel, in her arms. By then, Alaeda had fled. The rest, Tezlyn remembered.

"I wish I remembered this the other way around."

Data stood and walked back to the viewport. She didn't hold it against him. This was a lot to take in.

"You didn't like my birth parents much, did you?" She was still sitting. She took the napkin and wiped away her sniffles.

Data twisted to look at her. "You gathered that from what I showed you?"

She gave him a halfhearted laugh. "It was pretty clear. I do remember a little of them. I can see why you weren't impressed."

He was looking away again. "It was the only part of it I did not regret. It took me eleven months, but I did find you. I watched you through a window with your new family. I visited a total of twelve times over a period of three weeks. I had to make sure. The Shayzas ignored you. They were dour, spiritless people. You were full of joy and...bounced everywhere you went." He smiled here at the memory. She could still see it and feel some of it too, leaking through the barrier he had put back in place.

"I was angry at the Shayzas for the way they treated you. But I am not family. Lessa was, but she was gone. I did not see a way to help you, but to watch you for a time, to help you escape for a short while."

"And then Alaeda…"

Data looked at her now. "Was I wrong to have left you where you were?"

Tezlyn shook her head. "No. My mother and father are wonderful people." She scoffed at a thought. "Alaeda would hate that she did me a favor, wouldn't she?"

Data came to her now. Kneeling back where he had been. He touched one finger to her face. "She is not...she is locked up in my lab. She is off. One day, I may fix the damage she did to herself and the errors her mother and I refused to see. But Alaeda cannot harm you. I will never allow it to happen to you or anyone else again. This, I swear to you."

Tezlyn drew her hands from his and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, lowering her head next to his. She held him. "I know," she said. "I know."

Data pulled away slowly. He came to a stand and moved towards her door. "I will leave you now. You need time to think. I believe I do as well. Goodnight, Captain."

He was relieved that she let him go without a word.

There were still repairs to be done. Data went back to them.

Tezlyn didn't take much time alone either. Twenty minutes after Data left her she was back on the bridge. Since some of the things needed for repairs wouldn't be available until they reached Ricktin's Famous Repairs, she had to fudge a little for now. If targeting didn't have any power, she rigged a line from communications. While the patchworking didn't look pretty, everything was functioning again…for the most part. Of course if you forgot where you hung a line, running into or tripping over them could be a hazard. Tezlyn was sure her twisted ankle would stop hurting soon. If it bothered her too much, all she had to do was look at her command chair. In comparison, the pain felt great.

As she worked, Tezlyn thought about her other pain from this evening. In some ways it wasn't a pain at all. The hurt caused by those old memories was always there. Now she had something to counterbalance it. The old trauma was finally healing nicely.

The latest repair Data completed led him to a fault originating on the bridge. He headed there. Even before the door opened Data could hear the loud chatter and laughter. Entering the bridge, he found total chaos!

There were wires and ODM lines running from one system across to another. Cables ran over walls, hung from ceilings and snaked across the floor! Tezlyn sat in the ruined remains of her command chair. Since the support underneath had given way, the chair was now sitting on the floor. The right armrest was also ripped away. Yet there she sat, a PADD balanced on her knees. But she was paying none of this any attention. Tezlyn and her crew were passing around jokes and funny stories.

"Ok, what is the first programming language you learn when studying computer sciences?" Sheer'Tos asked, eagerly setting up his joke. There were a few suggestions that made sense, but were not funny. Finally Sheer'Tos shook his head and answered. "Curses!"

Everyone was laughing when Data moved further onto the bridge, heading for the engineering station here. He had to carefully maneuver to avoid being caught up in the tangle of cables decorating the bridge.

For reasons Data did not understand, all chatter stopped after he was noticed. Everyone was now quietly working. Data sighed to himself, relieved. Quiet was more conducive to productive work than foolish chatter.

He was on the floor, head and upper body immersed inside the inner workings of this station when he felt someone touch his knee, gently.

"Are you still alive in there or is this console just eating you slowly?" The voice belonged to Captain Anala.

"I am alive and well, Captain. I have almost completed my repairs to this unit. One moment please."

Her heard her chuckle. "I get it, 'repairing, please wait.'"

Tezlyn heard Data's impatient sigh. The teasing wasn't hitting the right note just yet. She'd have to be diligent. She was trying to move them back to...no forward, she corrected...forward to where all the tension stemming from the events of her early childhood could be put behind them.

She didn't have her own memories of Soong from the past. But that Data was a man overridden with grief. Maybe she didn't need to remember Data from the past. The Soong she was getting to know now...Tezlyn saw something in this one. She wanted to see more.

"You went right back to work. I know...being...Soong...ya don't need to sleep or...do you need to sleep?" she considered and added. "Do you need to eat?"

The voice inside the console sounded tired. Or maybe just not happy with this line of questioning.

"I need limited amounts of both. That is due to my organic upgrades. I will just be a moment, Captain."

Tezlyn smiled, even though he couldn't see it. "This is fine. I figure while the console is eating you, you can't get away." She made herself comfortable on the floor.

From where Soong was, he could see her do this. At least, the bottom half of her.

"Did you plan to ask something you believe I will wish to escape from?" his voice asked.

"I'm sure I'll think of something eventually. For now, if you think working this hard is gonna get you off my ship faster, think again. You paid for transport to Kel's Star 4. I'm taking you to Kel's Star 4." She had no intention of backing down on this.

Soong slide down, worming his way out of the console, tossing tools to the side as he came. Tezlyn had to get out of the way to make room for him. Once she could see him, she could see the expression of stone faced anger. This man was not used to being told what to do. She knew that. He'd put up with it before, but all the cats were out of their bags, so the gloves were coming off!

Between clenched teeth, he spoke, or rather seethed in a whisper at her. "I would prefer to speak to you about this in private. Do you have a ready room?"

Despite the waves of pissiness coming off this man, Tezlyn had to laugh. Ready room! She got up from the floor still laughing. "Follow," she ordered. Just because. "I'm unavailable until I return!" she told her bridge crew as she and Soong made their way out. Several gave them knowing glances. _Ha! I wish!_ Tezlyn thought to herself.

She led him to the Captain's Mess, but Soong just looked disapprovingly at her. "What?"

"There are beings just outside that door," he pointed.

She wondered why the hell that mattered, but studying his face as she was, his meaning suddenly became obvious. This time he wanted to yell at her! She grinned. She wasn't a stranger to yelling. Pyrokinetics rarely were.

She turned on her heels and led the way to her cargo bay. Once inside, she sealed the door. She lifted her hands, palms up.

"Will this do, or should we walk on top of the ship?" People who wanted to yell at her made her cocky. It was an old habit.

He looked close to rolling his eyes, but restrained himself.

"You have grown quite willful, Tezlyn!"

"I've grown! I think that's the part you're forgetting."

"I forget nothing!" he said, heating up.

"And that's the other part! You found out who I was and, in that instant I was five years old all over again. All your weird worrying made it worse. We went over it. I am a captain, as a captain I adjust to situations quickly. I think I did back then too. I'm sure I'll think about this and assimilate more over time, but for now, right now, I'm ok with it!"

Data stared blankly back at her. "I am not," he told her. Yet he was not sure why. Before he had disclosed the truth of who he was to her, Data was certain that truth would hurt or break her. But she was not hurt. The truth had affected her, but it had been short lived. She reacted as one might to a hangnail. No, that was not fair. There had been tears, but the moment they had dried, she was acting as though nothing had happened!

"You may be correct. I am the one who has yet to adapt," Data admitted.

"That little girl is long gone, Soong. I had a good life though. I'm safe and happy and looking to buy a farm! You can close the book on the worry about if you did the right thing."

"If I had stayed with you and Grace-"

"I doubt I would be the person I am today. I like who I am! Do you think I'm that much of a bitch, Soong?"

He looked appalled. He gaped at her for a moment, before his expression drained away. "I did not know you very well then. I know you even less now."

"Now we're getting somewhere! You played a pivotal role in my life. I'd like to get to know you. Is that so unreasonable, Soong?"

He looked deflated now.

"Oh, don't be mad just 'cus ya didn't get ta yell." She winked at him.

He looked heavenward.

She came to him, lifting up on her toes and kissed his cheek. She lowered herself back down, taking hold of his arm and giving it a friendly squeeze.

"Your eyebrows go up pretty high! Now, stop with the shocked look. I told you...all grown up! And I can see by the way you fill out those pants...so are you!" Having said her peace, Tezlyn unlocked the door and walked out, leaving a stunned android behind her.

As Tezlyn stalked back to her cabin for a bite to eat, she wondered if she should begin sending him mental reminders. _Adult, not a child...woman, not a girl._ Maybe that was his whole problem with her. She closed her eyes and tried to put herself in his place.

Kid comes up, tries to make you less sad after wife dies. _Not a time he'd be the most stable._ Kid goes away, sad comes back. Daughter thinks another dose of kid could help. Soong does too, but ups the dosage. _Did he think less of_ _himself for that?_ Kid gets nabbed by crazy daughter. _And he blames himself for that, no doubt._

Now he meets the girl again, but she's all grown up, and he still feels bad, and can't get past it, so even after him and the girl have it out, he can't see...her a anything but the child….Oh!

"If he can't see me as a woman...me flirting with him is…yikes!"

Maybe she should have let him yell!

CHAPTER FIVE

Dinner time rolled around. Soong had declined. In the Captain's mess, Tezlyn sat down to a full room once the last three brought in the tray of drinks and the platters of food. She had her bridge crew rotate this duty among them. Once in awhile, when she was feeling charitable, even she took a turn. Everyone else was digging in, but Tezlyn found herself just staring, lost in thought, at the platters of food. Everyone was chatting companionably with each other. Tezlyn realized the one she wanted to chat with wasn't here.

"Carry on, everyone. I'm not hungry," she said, getting to her feet.

"Captain, you alright?" Nontet asked, in his deep gruff voice.

She smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel more like a walk than food." She waved with a grin, walking out the door.

After a leisurely stroll around the ship, Tezlyn found herself in front of Soong's…Data's cabin. Realizing she liked Soong better, she mentally went back to that. With a sigh and a chuckle she admitted a small part of her planned this as her destination all along.

She rang for admittance. At Soong's call, the door opened. She'd forgotten how small these cabins were. Only four things here. A desk, a chair, a bed and an android. Oh, yes! There was an uneaten plate of food on the desk. Soong was on the bed. He had his back against the wall behind the head of the bed, with his bare feet on the covers. He had a PADD in his lap and he was typing.

"Not hungry?" she asked, pointing at the food.

"No. May I help you, Captain?" His face was blank, but his voice hinted at slightly miffed.

"Nope. You mind?" she indicated the food again. He shook his head.

Tezlyn pulled out the chair, just a bit. Taking the plate, she sat on the desktop and put her feet on the chair. With the cold food in her lap, she began eating.

"We'll arrive at Ricktin's Famous Repairs in the morning. J'Kel contacted me earlier and told me an account was set up in my name. Their gonna take care of everything. I'm gonna beam down to speak to the owner about a few things the colony needs that he may be able to supply in addition to working out a deal for the repairs. You're going with me." She took another bite and watched his expected reaction. Just as stunned and confused as predicted.

"I need a champion. I suspect you'd be even better than Nontet. Funny thing is for all his growling and hugeness, Non is a pussy cat! But he is good at _looking_ intimidating." She grinned before shoveling in another fork full of food. Her hunger had returned with a vengeance.

"You stated before that you did not need a champion." Soong knew she had not forgotten this anymore than he had. But he wanted to understand the game she was playing.

Tezlyn lifted a hand before her. An instant later it was engulfed in flames. As she moved her hand back and forth, the flames became a ball that rolled over her skin in accordance to the movements she made. Sliding along her palm to slip over the back of her finger, and back to her palm.

"Small women don't intimidate men. Small pyrokinetics intimidate them too much." She flipped her hand sharply, vanquishing the flames. "But you," she focused on Soong and smiled. "I think just your demeanor would throw anyone off just the right amount." She went back to eating his meal.

"I agree to your terms. It will give me the opportunity to see if there are any other transports-"

"Oh, no! I told you before. I guess you were hoping I'd forget, since I know you didn't. You are staying here! Now, that's settled! So, what have you got there?" She indicated the PADD.

Soong sighed. "I am writing a letter to my daughter Kessa."

"You sigh a lot. I guess I really have become that trying for you if I can do nothing but cause you to sigh at me." She watched as he battled between appropriate reactions. Taking a deep breath, he settled on irritation. But just mild irritation. In some ways she was disappointed that the true anger he kept reaching for never materialized.

Was it just that he didn't care about anything anymore, or that the adult Tezlyn had grown into was what he didn't care for?

"I do not understand your true motives. I sense you have one hidden, but I know not what it is. I am not here to be a plaything for anyone. I will help where it is needed, if it is within my power. But do not think I will bend to your will so easily, young woman, should I decide what you ask is against mine."

"I'll keep that in mind. I can imagine that an android would have a formidable will. It should be a good challenge for mine." She took another bite of food, only lifting one copper eyebrow at him.

She sounded so calm. Data had the sudden desire to shake her! But mostly he wanted to be away from her. She made him uncomfortable. He felt off balance whenever she was in the room. He strongly disliked the sensation.

"Has anyone ever told you, you think loud?"

Yes. He had heard that one before.

"Are you saying you are listening to my thoughts without my permission?" Data did not like the near growl in his voice, but he could not stop it. Lessa had been the last one to tell him of his tendency to _project_ his thoughts and feelings at her. It had taken decades to learn how to control his thoughts in a way that did not call to his wife at a time of distress. He must be out of practice.

"Yep. You're kinda tossing it out there, Soong. You want to yell it instead, I'm right here!" She stressed this, but had not raised her voice.

"I am not volatile by nature. I do not yell often and in anger, almost never." Data had trouble not scoffing at his own words. He and Lessa had argued with great vehemence, many times. But passionate arguments had led to a passion of a different type. But this woman did not have to know that.

"Your wife died when...all that happened. You never remarried?" Her features softened to show some compassion for what she knew would be a sensitive subject, but she had not avoided it, as Data would have preferred.

"No. I have not. This is not a subject I wish to pursue." Data did not hold back the bite in his tone.

"You were thinking of her. Lessa. You were contradicting yourself. Think quieter, and I won't hear unless I try. I may still try, but maybe I won't." Tezlyn picked at the remaining food on his abandon plate, but her appetite was gone again. She put it aside.

"Perhaps distance will aid me in keeping my thoughts private. I would like to be alone, Captain. I believe you know the way out." To make sure, Data pointed, never losing the sharp edge to his expression or his tone.

Tezlyn smirked. "Ordering a captain around on her own ship? People have ended up in the brig for less than that, Soong." She got to her feet. "Be in the transporter room at 0730 tomorrow morning. Don't be late. And try not to bring that sour puss of yours either. Thats an order! Goodnight, Data Soong."

Once she was gone, Data sighed again. This was not going well, and it looked like it was only getting worse! Data just wondered what he had done to deserve this!

Strange dreams assaulted Data that night. He walked in a place that seemed empty, cold and dark. But not a cave or any enclosed place. All Data could make out was dirt beneath his feet and stars at a distance, above his head. As he walk, no lights from a distance city came into view. No shapes of buildings dotted the horizon.

When he called out, no one answered.

After a time, how long, Data had no idea, he found a large rock. Worried and lonely, he rested by sitting on it.

"Why is you so sad, Data?"

Plucking from his memory, the sweet voice of little Katland asked him about the tears that he had been unable to stop after Lessa's death.

That had been thirty two years ago. The pain was still there, but it was not the raw bleeding wound it had been when the child asked.

Data got up, looking around for the owner of the voice. He called to her, but no answer came.

Giving up, Data began walking again.

"Why are you still sad, Soong?"

Stopped in his tracks, Data knew that voice was of grown up Tezlyn Anala. But the woman had never spoken these words to him.

"Where are you?" he called, but felt foolish as soon as he had. This was a dream. A pointless dream. The voice was wrong. He was not sad like that anymore.

"Oh, I beg to differ, Soong." Her tone was only slightly teasing.

Was he now to argue with his dreams?

"If you'd like. But I think we have more important things to discuss, like why you're here alone."

When had his subconscious learned to use contractions?

"I do not know where I am. How can I know why I am alone?" Data shot back, defensively.

There was laughing. Loud and mocking.

"You're here all the time, Soong. All the time...allthetime...all….the...time…"

Data sat up in the small bed. The voice still ringing in his head.

"Computer, lights!"

At his order, the room was bathed in the stark illumination of cheap shipboard lighting. Still, Data sighed with relief.

He was no longer in the dark.

But he was still alone.

In the transporter room at 0733, Captain Tezlyn Anala was still waiting for Data Soong. She was just about to head to his quarters to haul him out, at phaser point if necessary, when the doors opened to admit the tardy android.

"I may not have known you were one before, Soong, but I do know androids come with internal clocks in their heads. I said 0730, not 0734!" Hands on hips, brow furrowed and raising the temperature in the room, Anala was furious with him.

Data smoothed out the dark green tunic he had chosen for this outing. He then ran a hand over his hair, ensuring its perfect placement.

"Are you ready, captain? Your ship does still require repairs. Should we not beam down now?"

For a moment, her jaw dropped. She was not accustom to anyone disobeying her orders let alone flat out ignoring her! Tezlyn narrowed her eyes at him dangerously. But Data just moved to the transporter pad, pointing beside him at hers.

Releasing a growl of fury, she stomped up beside the perfectly unruffled android and ordered the beam down.

She slapped his arm as they were caught in the beam.

It had been thirty eight years ago the last time Data had been anywhere other than Earth. Taking in the sights, he wished he had made it to thirty nine years. This place was such a broken down, dirty, odiferous patchwork of what used to be a space station, with old spaceship parts cobbled into the mix. And something that looked suspiciously like an ancient Borg sphere! But it could not possibly be! Could it?

As Data and Tezlyn passed by that section, the android pulled out the scanner the captain had provided. He tried to scan the material, but Tezlyn pulled the scanner out of his hands and turned it off.

"There." She pointed to what appeared to be a large docking bay with spare parts hanging down from every space available overhead. The bay was still a half a kilometer away down a semi-straight (not really) isle with stalls on both sides as far as the eye could see. Food stalls, clothing and parts for just about anything out of date and obsolete.

Beings of every race ebbed and flowed through the isle. A Tellarite was arguing with a Sheliak with much arm waving, poking and regulation quoting going on between them. A Tres android was haggling with a Denobulan. The closer the android came to the seller's price, the wider the Denobulan's smile became.

A Ista android was exchanging her hand for connectable tools one seller was offering. The questionable quality of the tools made Data flinch. The sparks that flew when she activated the tool caused more ruckus than anyone within a five meter radius could handle peacefully. The fighting soon broke out. Data grabbed Tezlyn's arm and hurried her out of the area, just to be safe.

While Tezlyn didn't try to escape his grasp, she did laugh at him. Dismayed, the android gave her a questioning frown.

"I didn't bring a champion to hustle me away from battles, I brought you to fight them." Her challenging expression was not encouraging. The teasing wink she gave him next only added to his unease, which, of course, made her laugh all the harder.

"That was not our fight. Are you certain we can find suitable repairs and replacement parts here?" Data looked around, calculating the rest of his response. "I have not noticed...eighty seven percent of what I have identified so far have been substandard, damaged, or from ships that would be hundreds of years old if they were even in service." The look of distaste on his face she found very amusing.

"Welcome to the rest of the galaxy, my elitist friend. The rest of us don't live in paradise, with perfect weather control and all the latest toys the moment they're first discovered. Sometimes, what's a hundred years old to you is the hot ticket out here!" Bobbing and weaving her way around a crowd that was gathering for a demonstration of some sort, Tezlyn pulled Data along. "There, up ahead. That's Ricktin! Let's go."

Ricktin, Data discovered, was one of those humanoids that wanted to be an android. Or would have possibly jumped at the chance to be assimilated by the Borg, had they not been wiped out centuries ago. The being, who had been born of Cardassian decent, now had a cybernetic eye implant that did not appear to have been installed with the proper medical and sanitary procedures. There was considerable oozing on the left side of the socket. He had a cybernetic right arm, that was five centimeters shorter than his organic one. When he stood up from the stool he seemed to favor - based on the perfect butt shaped impression he left behind - Data could tell at least one foot was no longer organic. The metallic clang when he stomped his left foot was a dead give away...to a state of disrepair at least.

This was where Tezlyn wanted to get repairs done to her ship? The ship she depended on to get her from one planet to the next?

Alive?

She trusted these folks to make the air breathable and the warp drive not explode?

Data found this highly unlikely!

"Ooooh! It's the hot red _tilda_!" Ricktin exclaimed, despite his lack of many front teeth. He did shower the ground before him with spittle. Data stopped the captain before she crossed into firing range.

" _Tilda_?" he asked in a whisper.

"Local spicy pepper. Very good with the rice dish they favor here. We'll get some later." She intoned this to the android beside her before greeting Ricktin with a pleasant if placating smile.

Now, the haggling began.

While the captain consulted a PADD she had brought along with a list of items, sort by want, need and can't leave without, Data monitored Mr. Ricktin. When Data detected physiological responses that pointed to lying, he would shake his head silently before Tezlyn offered more for the repair in question.

Ricktin finally became perturbed with the human looking being depriving him of his fairly negotiated swindling. He stood up, puffed out his meeger chest, narrowed his one organic eye at Data before he shot his cybernetic arm out at the android faster than any organic life form could track.

Data caught Ricktin's arm well before he made contact with the shoulder he was aiming for. While Ricktin struggled, Data held him. He was going nowhere unless Data willed it.

A string of silvia proceeded the curses that made their way out of the man's mouth. Agility saved Data again from the revolting shower.

Maybe leaving home was a very bad idea!

Home was clean.

The people at Home had showers that they used. Regularly!

The people at Home did not have breath that could fuel an aircar for a week.

Or more.

"As you can see, my friend here is not intimidated by your attempts to strongarm us. We will pay a fair price for quality parts and repairs. But I warn you, Ricktin, don't try to cheat me. Soong here will get physical with you if you try cheating. And as you see, he's stronger than he looks." Tezlyn gave the man a deprecating but sickly sweet smile as Ricktin continued to struggle with Data to get his arm free.

With a slight nod from her, Data released Ricktin. The only thing that kept the man from falling backwards was, no doubt, his cybernetic foot or feet.

"You's an Andi! Most Andi have the common decency t' looks like an Andi! Ain's a right thing t' be all fancy like, looksin like humans!" Ricktin admonished Data. The scowl he gave the android made his ruddy, dirty face looks even worse. Something Data would have thought impossible a moment before.

"Soong looks like he does. The fact you didn't notice he was an android is your mistake, not his. Do we have a deal, Ricktin?"

While the man nodded absently at Tezlyn, he continued to stare searchingly at Data. "You called Soong? Dems the firs family o' Andis. You an old one? Or a new one?"

Tezlyn turned to stare at Data too, awaiting his answer. "Old," he replied, simply.

"How old?" Tezlyn asked. She still didn't know that much about him. Only who he was to her personally.

"The father of my race, Dr. Noonien Soong built only three androids who reached sentience." Here Data paused, looking at Tezlyn he gave her a slow grin as he held up two fingers.

Her eyes grew wide and then wider still.

"You were the second one? You're _that_ Soong?"

When the captain and Soong found a communications device so she could contact her ship, she was still looking off kilter. Tezlyn contacted Sheer'Tos and ordered him to bring the ship to the docking area.

"Take command of the repairs, Tos. I want you, Non and Brekkon to watch over Ricktin's crew carefully. The man's getting shifty in his old age. He does have a few things to trade, so bring the agreed on items with you. I'm taking a little holiday. I'll be here on the station, doing some adventuring. Soong's with me. Don't fuck up my ship!"

Tezlyn noticed the offended expression that passed over Soong's face when she swore, but let it go. If he was that old, he had surely heard worse.

After signing off with her first officer, Tezlyn grabbed Soong's arm and attempted to drag him along. Reluctantly, Soong let her lead.

"Come on, Soong. We're gonna get some _grummin tilda_ rice. You'll love it. It's not replicated. It's spicy. And if you don't like it, I'll eat yours!"

While Data was not sure about allowing Tezlyn to consume anything made on this filthy space station, he was not sure how safe breathing the air was either. However, when they arrived at the stand that produced this meal she was singing the praises of, there were lines of people waiting for their orders to be filled. Since the lines moved quickly, Data realized this was due to popularity, not slow service.

Once they had received their meals, Tezlyn guided the android to a little hole in the wall. Through the actual hole in a wall, they found more, less busy tables. Mostly because less people knew about them. Hidden as they were by the hole.

After sitting on chairs he did not wish to look at too closely, Data decided against placing his bowl on the table for similar reasons. His first bite was very tentative, but that was all it took to discover Tezlyn had been right. The food was delicious! And relatively insect free. The insects were not of the poisonous variety, so Data did not stop her from eating her meal.

"So tell me, how old are you?" Tezlyn asked between bites.

Somehow, the android knew this had been coming.

"Very old." Data was trying to stay miffed at this woman, but was failing. When her golden eyes sparkled with challenge, he allowed the corners of his mouth to lift slightly.

"How old? The first android family? That's three hundred years isn't it?"

"Closer to four hundred. But not quite. I would prefer you keep that to yourself, Tezlyn!" He hoped a firm tone would remind her that he was very much her elder. Perhaps she would listen this time?

"Why? There's androids all over this station. I know you saw at least as many as I did. Maybe more. It's not something to be ashamed of, Soong!"

Data looked affronted. "I am not ashamed of who or what I am. I simply do not wish to call attention to myself. I am taking time off, to explore. Not to garner attention. Will you honor my request?" He tried for firm again, hoping.

This time she relented. "Fine. How long do you expect to live?" she asked, lowering her voice so no one else could hear.

"I do not expect to die unless I am destroyed while on a ship that is destroyed, or something happens to cause irreparable damage to a large portion of my brain. With the exception of my brain, any other part of me can be repaired or replaced. There are parts of my brain that could suffer damage and be repaired, but if the areas that store my identity were damaged all at once, it would be the same should it happen to an organic being. But barring such a catastrophe, my brother and I see no reason we should not live on indefinitely."

Tezlyn looked awed. After a moment she grinned. "You make a hell of a lot more sense to me now. Sort of. What are you taking time off from? You said teaching before...was it a lie?"

He half expected her tone or expression to turn accusing, but her features remained smooth. Looking around at the type of people she was used to dealing with, Data doubted absolute truth was a common occurrence. And he had not been that truthful either. Maybe some of the dirt here was more figurative than literal.

"No. I have been in Starfleet most of my life. I am on sabbatical from Starfleet Academy, where I am commandant."

Her eyes widened again. "And the story about meeting the president?"

"I have known and even at times advised the last sixteen presidents. But as I said, this is not something I wish others to know. I tell you because you are a blood relation to my late wife. Will you keep this to yourself?"

Tezlyn was having a great deal of trouble absorbing all of what she'd learned about the man she was having lunch with. Not only was he a person from her past, and his family was related to her original one, but the man was powerful with a capital "p"!

"How the hell did you end up on my ship, of all the ships in the galaxy? That can't be a coincidence! You had to know who I was!" What kind of game was this? Why check up on her now, after all these years? What was the point?

Soong shook his head. He looked just as lost about the odd circumstances as she was, but how could that be?

Even as he spoke, denying any foreknowledge of whose ship he was boarding, Tezlyn probed him. She had no doubt he'd know. The clues were there in what he'd said. His wife was the same race as she was, obviously. Soong had known this touch even before Tezlyn had reached his mind the first time. He had experienced it before. So it wouldn't be a shock to experience it again.

"Stop!" he commanded her. His voice strong though pained. Her probe was going deep.

Her instinct was to obey. She had not always been the captain. Tezlyn Anala too knew all about the chain of command. But this time, more was at stake, possibly. She needed to know what was going on. He'd sworn he would never hurt her. But was that just a suggestion he'd placed in his mind for her to find? A front?

He grabbed her wrist. Squeezing with just a fraction of his strength.

"Please stop! You are hurting me!" Now the tone was more pleading. With the distracting pain in her wrist to back it up.

Tezlyn let go. They broke contact together. Her from his mind and Soong from his tight grip on her arm. She was gasping for breath, just now realizing she had been holding it. Soong too took a deep calming breath, even if he did not need it for the same reasons.

Tezlyn rubbed her wrist, shaking her head as this entire situation.

"I had to know. This is too much to be unplanned. Who would have planned it?" The irritation was back in her voice and Soong's too when he replied. Too bad. They had been getting along for a minute there.

"I cannot see how anyone could have. I did not tell anyone what I had been thinking about doing for months, perhaps years. I told my brother first. It was only a week before I boarded your ship. Were you called to Earth by someone you had not previously dealt with?"

Tezlyn shook her head. She then put a hand to her temple. The delving into his mind had not been easy for her either. She was getting one hell of a headache as a result.

"I deal with the same contacts I've had for years. Earth is one of my stops about once every four months. Are you hiding some weird plot?"

Soong grimaced. "What possible motivation could I have for planning this? I knew your new name. I did in fact check on you once a year to ensure you were safe and thriving. Your grades were average when you first began school, but they steadily rose until your fourth year, where you hit near perfect and remained there for the rest of your schooling. In your second year at university, I stopped checking. You were an adult. You were not in need of my help. I left you alone."

His words were backed up by what she had gathered from his thoughts.

"If you checked up on me, why didn't you recognize me?" Records like that would have had a picture attached. Multiple pictures over the years.

"My requested were always for text only. You were on Earth during most of that time. I did not want to take the chance that I would see you, recognize you...I do still experience guilt over the events of...I had to stay away from you so I did not disrupt your new life." The irritation mutated into sadness now. It effectively pulled the rug out from under Tezlyn. Any high horse she could have claimed was pulled out from under her along with the rug. Deflated, she sighed.

"Let's get out of here. I want to walk. They have a food garden in the eastern edge. It's fairly large. Leave the dishes. Someone will come looking for them eventually."

She could see he didn't like this idea - the just leaving the dishes part - but he still followed her. As a champion, he did play his part well, watching the crowds they past, ever vigilant. But Tezlyn now realized this man had been her champion behind the scenes for a long time.

"What would you have done if you'd discovered I was having issues with my new family?" It may not be a pertinent question, since it didn't happen, but she still wanted to know. "Would you have intervened?"

"Yes," he replied at once. But was silent for a time after that. They were almost to the garden before he continued. "If I had discovered you were in any sort of jeopardy, I would have taken steps to see that you and the younger boy they later adopted were removed and replaced with a family I had personally validated. It is possible they would have been part of my family, but I am not sure since the need never arose."

They arrived at the gardens, which were guarded. Tezlyn showed her identification, vouched for Soong and just indicated they wanted a quiet place to walk. With a smirk that spoke of untrue suspicions, the guard pointed to an area to the north.

"Nice and private over there, but if you pick anything, you'll be missing a hand when you leave." Since this guard was Nausicaan, Tezlyn didn't doubt his word. Even in this time of peace, Nausicaans were still a rowdy bunch.

She had planned to answer his threat, but Soong beat her to it.

"We will not disturb any of the plant life here, but should you threaten Captain Anala a second time, I would be forced to disturb you. In a permanent fashion, just as you promised her a moment ago." While the android's tone was ice and his expression steel, the Nausicaan still stood head and shoulders over him. Plus, even overwhelming odds rarely deterred one of this race. They liked to fight too much to let anything so insignificant as low chance of survival get in the way of a good brawl. Still, she wanted to make sure they knew just how low the chances were.

"I know he looks puny, but the android is stronger than he looks. So am I." She considered calling forth her fireball to roll around her hand, but maybe without it they would assume she too was an android. That could work just as well.

"Let the Andis walk. But we will claim many tradeable parts if they break the rules. No threat, promise!" The second guard, also a Nausicaan, laughed at them but pointed to the north. This one didn't seem quite as ready to fight.

With a silent sigh of relief, Tezlyn pushed Soong along. He glared at the guards until they were out of sight.

Once they came to that place in the northern corner, both could see why it was recommended. Tall bushy trees laden with blue and green spotted fruit grew here, covering the area from the eyes of those on the other side. The sweet aroma was also a plus. But this pair was not interested in using this area for what others believed.

The moment they were under cover, Data turned to Tezlyn, grabbing her shoulders in his sure grip. His eyes blazed as they bore into her.

"Never probe my mind again as you did earlier! You are Kalestrian. You know your race is one of the few that can link telepathically with many of the android races. Your race is favored by mine for that quality. But you must also know we are dangerously vulnerable to your deepest probes! I have no wish to feel my own mind torn apart by your delvings." Data tighten his grip, shaking her once. "Never do it again or I will consider it an attack and act accordingly!"

The rage in his eyes was slowly being matched by the fury in hers. He pulled his hands free of her abruptly when he sensed the increased heat begin to burn away her clothing beneath his fingertips. His hands were next was the clear message.

"I have defences."

Data glared down at her. "I need not hold on to you. I know how to disable you with alacrity and efficiency. Neither of us is without defenses."

Tezlyn almost laughed. She swallowed it until she realized there was no reason to.

All this time, this being before her had been reaching for rage. A rage Tezlyn was almost intimately acquainted with. Not that she had any particular reason to be angry. Her life was, most of the time, a well oiled, well running machine. She was satisfied, mostly, with where she was and what she was doing.

Maybe it was the pyrokinetics. Something about carrying fire in her very blood caused the fury of it to be very close to the surface, at all times. She knew it made her push herself further, push her people harder. And maybe she tended to push people past the brink, but the fire was always there, urging her on.

But rage was not a natural state for Soong. Tezlyn was still sorting through much of what her deep probe had shown her (and likely would be for days to come), but she knew much about him already. He was not a being who danced often with this fiery emotion. From what she saw, the more passionate emotions had been a stranger to him for decades.

Maybe Soong just didn't remember how to ignite these more powerful feelings. Maybe he needed a hand. One with a fireball dancing on it's fingers!

Tezlyn let the laughter flow from her. She looked at Soong's flabbergasted expression and continued laughing. She took note of the holes her gift had burnt in her clothing and laughed even harder.

But she was glad when the anger melted away, leaving his amber colour eyes. She wanted him to rage some. But _this_ rage would build a wall between them. That she didn't want. She wanted to delve even deeper into this man. But not with an unwelcome telepathic invasion. Tezlyn actually thought very seriously about kissing him here and now, but she had little doubt he was reject her advances. She may even be tossed across the room for her trouble.

"Fire tends to spark more flames," she said at length. Slowly reaching out for his hand, she took hold of just his last three fingers. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'll never do it again. You have my word, Soong."

CHAPTER SIX

Data returned to his quarters once he and the captain had beamed back to the ship. Very few words had been exchanged after her strange laughing fit.

Once he was safely alone, Data wanted to work on his letters to family, but found he could not concentrate enough to complete them.

It was a ridiculous compulsion, but Data looked again at his hand. The three fingers Tezlyn had taken hold of during her apology. His mind raced with so many contradictory thoughts.

The action had reminded Data of the child. Her tiny hands had been too small to grasp all his fingers, but rather than just sliding her hand into his palm, little Katland favored taking hold of as many fingers as she could manage.

Tezlyn Anala's hands were large enough - though still small for a woman - to take hold of all of Data's fingers. The move, the taking of only three had sent Data hurtling back in time.

He had seen the blossom of the little girl's fury all those years ago. Trying to control and call forth her emerging gift of fire had been frustrating for the four year old. Then, her show of temper had been endearing. Causing an almost involuntary smile to play across his lips. The flaming leaf had been a shock, but impressive. For both of them.

But now…

One of the things Data had learned very early on in his relationship with the growing number of Kalestrian in his life, was that if they linked with his mind, the stream of information did not have to run in one direction.

Much of Tezlyn's life had been ebbing and flowing around him. While she was diving deep into his thought and memories, Data too could immerse himself in hers.

The child had been so vivacious. So dear and gentle. All of Data's family had been drawn to her, but for Alaeda. Even Lore, who did not have a penchant for children, had lit up in the girl's bubbling presence.

But the woman…

The woman had lost this gentleness. The draw most felt from her was nothing like what she had as a child. Most drawn to Tezlyn now were pulled in by her business sense. Her commanding presence. She did know how to run a tight ship.

The redhead also knew how to attract a man when she wanted one, but the need for that man did not last very long. This was what had caused the conflict that had damaged her ship. Jealousy was a powerful motivator. Anger at having being used and then tossed aside was easy to understand. Data still had a tiny residue of those feelings for the long dead Tasha Yar. Even if the woman had not been in full control of her actions at the time, later she had control of her reaction. The one she had chosen still hurt Data to think about.

But there was nothing Data could to about that now. This fiery redhead was his problem at this moment in time. Fate had pushed them back within each other's orbit. And she refused to let him leave.

But Data Soong was not a man without resources. If he did not want to stay, there were ways to be gone that she could not circumvent.

Decided, Data picked up the PADD and began a new letter.

Tezlyn went to engineering to speak with Brekkon. There were repair crews from Ricktin's all over her ship. Five were in evidence here. This unnerved the redhead. She didn't like strangers on her ship. But just this admission made her think of the other out of place person in her ship's passenger quarters right this very moment.

Soong.

Why did everything come back to him?

Maybe because the man was larger than life!

The second sentient android ever created!

After ensuring that all the repairs were proceeding as needed, and that Ricktin's men were being watched like the pickpockets she suspected them of being (from more than just Soong's suspicions), Tezlyn returned to her quarters. Linking up her ship computer with the one on the space station - for a modest fee - Tezlyn did some research.

Just the age of the man was hard enough to believe. He'd been in Starfleet for most of his life, and that was over three hundred and fifty years! His list of accomplishments was even more impressive. Soong had not only met a bunch of presidents, he had saved the life of one, almost at the cost of his own. This had been fifteen years ago, but it would stay a feather in his cap for a long time to come, no doubt.

More importantly, he had played a part in the peace negotiation with both the Romulan and the Klingon Empires. Soong was also one of the members to _sign_ the treaty that had made the Empires/Federation Union come into being!

But one of the facts that hit her hardest was the one she should have realized already.

Soong had told Tezlyn that she was related to his late wife. But having left behind her original family, and living among mostly humans since that time, Tezlyn thought of herself as human too...with a few bonuses.

She had never been to Kalestra. She had never - to her knowledge - met another of her race.

But Data Soong had married one of her race.

Tezlyn knew that.

But somehow it hadn't really penetrated. It floated around in the back of her mind. But seeing a picture of the late Lessa Soong, and reading about this woman's accomplishments (including the twenty children she had given her husband...gods...twenty?), had brought it all into focus.

From what she read, Leesa Soong was a stronger telepath that Tezlyn was. Her range had never been beaten by any distance. She was also a strong telekinetic. That would have been a fun gift to have, Tezlyn lamented. Better than being a fire starter!

What good could come of starting fires anyway?

Feeling melancholy, Tezlyn left her quarters to check on repairs. Her mind was buzzing from all she'd read. She would have preferred to go straight to Soong and...and she had no idea what she'd say to him.

The man was a living legend. Maybe it would be a good idea to let him go. To find him passage on another ship. The computer had informed her of his letter sent to some ship's captain from Starfleet, asking for a lift.

What Soong didn't know was that she had configured her systems so that no messages came in or went out without her seeing them first.

Even Sheer'Tos didn't know about that little fact. And she told Tos just about everything.

Tezlyn had read over the very elegantly worded correspondence and whistled. The man knew how to turn a phrase. Tezlyn suspected this captain was also female. He had been quite charming in his letter. But the woman may never read his well thought out missive. Tezlyn had put it on hold.

The lift doors opened, distracting Tezlyn from her thoughts. But this was a pleasant distraction. All the lines and wires that had decorated her bridge like horrible mockeries of holiday lights, were gone. They were back where they belonged, inside her ship's systems. Smiling, Tezlyn checked in with several of her crew members here, complimented the repair crew and left, heading back to engineering.

Brakkon showed her all the progress being made, but had to point out some trouble when he brought her to the port side phaser coupling.

After a long, involved explanation of the troubles...incompatible parts that were being modified, but were just not working out...Brakken warned that he was concerned the repairs were not going to hold.

"We may get one shot out of them before they blow, captain," Brekkon admitted in a whisper, trying to keep the repair team from hearing.

"Then we'll just have to test them while we're still here!" Tezlyn replied, loud enough for the whole department to hear.

Connecting to the bridge, Tezlyn ordered Tos to take them out of docking and head for an area with nothing nearby. They were going to do a little targetless shooting. No one in this department could miss the nervous looks exchanged by Ricktin's repair team.

Their looks of unease were multiplied by a hundred when the captain ordered the first officer to fire both phaser banks. Watching the monitor, as the repair team tried to hurry their work, Tezlyn watched as the starboard phasers were fired into space.

"Well, at least we have one set of phasers working properly," Tezlyn noted as she turned to give a scalding glance behind her. "Let's see how the port side repairs hold, shall we?"

Anxious nodded preceded the test.

A loud explosion followed them.

Feeling the shaking of the ship, Data dropped the newest letter he was writing and raced out of his room. This ship shook more than his last command vessel ever had. And they had been at war with the Foritors from the Beta quadrant back then!

Knowing the approximate location of the explosion from his finely attuned senses, Data ran in that direction.

The call for medical personnel and him to report to the port side phaser room only confirmed matters and worsened them. Injuries were obviously involved! Data increased his speed.

When he arrived he saw that the explosion had taken quite a toll on those working here. People had been blown in every direction. One was even in the corridor, just outside the room. Checking for a pulse and finding one, Data moved inside the phaser array room. First he grabbed a manual fire suppression device and used it on the small fires still burning, careful to avoid the live wires still throwing sparks.

The lights were out here so the only illumination he had was just cut in half. All that was left was the flying sparks.

But Data could see even without them. He switched his sight over to night vision and proceeded with his rescue attempts. He found Brekkon and another crew member first. Both were burned, battered and bloody, but alive. He carried each into the corridor where the medical team could treat them in the light as soon as they arrived.

As he moved to search for more, he heard the medical team approach. Data found another crew member and a repair team member next. Their injuries were more severe and they were harder to get to with all the still hot debris that partially covered both of them. Data took some burns, but put them out of his mind to reach the injured as fast as he could.

He was greeted, or more accurately, acknowledged by the medical staff as he brought more survivors out, but it was Sheer'Tos who called to Data as he carefully stepped over all those hurt or helping in the corridor, to get to the android's side.

"More in there. The captain fer one!" he said and almost beat Data back inside.

"She was at the monitor!" the man called over the din of the crackling damaged circuitry. He pointed to where the monitor had been located. But Data did not see a body in that direction. A few seconds later, he did hear a moan.

Tossing chunks of twisted metal out of the way, Data dug her out. She was covered in soot, bleeding from multiple puncture wounds, but he saw no burns.

"I don't burn, Soong. Fire in the veins!" she croaked.

Data realized he must have been projecting again, because he had felt her latch on to his mind, but this time it was just the slightest brushing of his foremost thoughts.

When he lifted her, she collapsed against him. She was still conscious, but seemed to lack the strength to hold herself up. As he carried her outside to the doctor, Sheer'Tos began calling for him to return.

He deposited Tezlyn on the floor near the doctor before returned to the smoldering mess and the first officer's side.

There was another person underneath where he had removed the captain. Sheer'Tos was digging, but in doing so, he had uncovered two large and heavier pieces of debris that held the barely breathing man down.

Data could easily lift off the first one, and did, but the second was still attached to a precariously secured beam that was already partially hanging down. Data would have to lift it just enough for Sheer'Tos to pull the injured man out and carefully lower it again in hopes the rest of the beam would not come down on top of them.

Giving him very carefully worded instructions, Data explained the plan to the first officer. The man looked everything over and nodded his agreement. On a count of three, they moved.

When Data came awake, his internal chronometer told him he had been out for five hours, twenty three minutes and two seconds. Many error messages were screaming for his attention. The dispersul of his nanites was listed, along with a notation of what had been repaired by them, what was in progress, and what was a lost cause and would have to be replaced. Namely his left hand and his entire left leg.

He was still burned, this much Data knew. He could feel it. It hurt like hell. The last thing he noted was that someone was holding his hand. The one he had left.

Data opened his eyes, pleased both were still there and functioning. He decided he must be in sickbay. He also decided the bed had most likely been a good idea. Standing would have been a challenge. Data did possess superior balance, so it was not impossible, however.

"You're awake! Speak so I know you can!"

Data looked to his right to verify that it was indeed Tezlyn Anala that had spoken and who was holding his hand. She was still almost covered in soot. Parts had been wiped clean so her wounds could be tended. Her shirt was hanging together by a literal thread. It had been a red and white striped pattern, now it was just rips and black filth. Her hair was burned and frazzled. Her right arm was in a sling. She looked like hell, but Data was relieved she was in one piece. It was more than he could say for himself.

"You need a shower and a brush. I need a few things too." He tried for a reassuring smile.

Squeezing his hand tighter, she laughed. But the laugh quickly turned to tears. Still she was screaming with rage as the tears flowed.

It was a struggle, but Data managed to sit up so he could touch her dirty face.

As she yelled and profaned the names of every one of the repair team, Data pulled her against his chest. She continued in a quieter voice so he was able to put the pieces of the story together.

The cobbling together of the station was just another example of the kind of work they did at Ricktin's. Since Tezlyn had never required such extensive repairs from the place in the past, she had not realized how shoddy their work and materials really were.

Data gathered that the man he had been trying to help save when he was blown up, had died of his injuries. He would receive a proper burial when they arrived on a planet, but for now, they were headed, at top speed, to the nearest Soong Center.

"I had never even heard of a Soong Center before, but I put a subspace distress call through to Starfleet. They were pretty pissy about me bothering them, until I explained who I had on my ship and that you were hurt. They were all bows and scrapes after that." She had regained her equilibrium by then and had stopped the angry tears. She lifted up to look him in the face.

"I'm so sorry you were hurt. Is there anything we can do now to help?"

"You indicated the one man did not survive. How fares the rest?"

She marveled at him. Missing a hand and a leg and he just asks about everyone else. People he didn't even know, for the most part.

"Recovering. We'll all make it. Even you. You took a knock to your head, but it was just minor from what we could tell. Soong...Data. Thank you. You…" She stopped speaking and just lowered her head to rest once more against his chest.

Data sighed and put his good arm around her. He was surprised when she put her hand atop his damaged arm. He was even more surprised when she fell asleep on him.

The strange looks he received from her medical staff made Data wonder if he should wake her up. But when the doctor came over with a blanket and covered her and part of him up, Data decided if they could accept it, so could he.

"She's a fighter, this one," the doctor noted as he tucked the blanket in place. "Tries not to let anyone past her shields, but it looks like you made it. If you're not in for mixed race relationships, would you do us all a favor and let her down easy? She's better when she's the one breaking it off."

Data was too stunned to even muster a sputtering denial.

Unsure what else was left for him to do, Data gave up and headed to dreamland. Hoping the voice that had taunted him the last time would be busy taunting someone else.

Tezlyn shifting awake was what brought Data back. Fewer error messages greeted him this time, but he was still missing limbs.

Opening his eyes a crack, he saw Tezlyn turn beet red over where she had just been. It was good to see her disconcerted for a change.

He could have pretended to still be dreaming, but he had already felt the tendrils of her embarrassed thoughts brush his. She knew he was awake.

"Sleep well?" he asked, opening his amber eyes to stare pointedly at her.

"Who would have guessed an android could be so comfortable," she muttered, her voice cracking as she tried to shake off her fatigue.

"You still need a shower and a new shirt!" With his right hand, Data pointed. The last thread had lost the battle to keep her semi-decent. She grabbed the torn area with her good hand and tucked it secure under her arm to keep it in place. But Data had already gotten a peek at her left breast.

While Data had over-written his own modesty subroutine centuries ago, he still tended towards the more decorous side of the spectrum. But that did not mean he would not look at what he was given the opportunity to see.

The little gasp she gave along with the reproachful narrowing to her golden eyes was almost delicious. Data had not forgotten how enjoyable this sort of teasing could be, but becoming a widower had made him close the book on it.

He had not expected to open that book with this woman. Thinking again, it felt wrong to even crack it open a touch, considering the past he had with her.

Data looked away, now the one embarrassed, and ashamed.

Shaking her head, Tezlyn sighed at him.

"I'm going to get cleaned up. I'll get an ETA on the Soong Center and come back. When I do, we're having a talk. I'll bring you some clean clothes so we can get you washed up too. I'll be back as soon as I can. Stop brooding, Soong!" She leaned over and kissed him on the one clean spot on his cheek before turning on her heels and walking out of sickbay.

Data laid back down. He didn't like the way this was going. But what else was new?

When she returned, Tezlyn was clean and pressed. Her hair was pulled back in a long ponytail. She explained that while she was immune to burns, because of her gift, her hair was not. She'd have to get a haircut to fix the damage there. She'd lost a few inches of length.

Between an orderly, Tezlyn and Data, they got the android in a private area where he could change and keep his dignity.

This did not, however, mean that Tezlyn had intentions of allowing any such thing. But neither of them had the use of both hands, so it was almost like watching a comedy act to see them trying to coordinate their movements in order to get Data's ruined shirt off.

With a cleaning cloth, Tezlyn attended to his dirty face and neck.

"You'll need to wash your hair too, but I think that will have to wait. You might need a haircut. Some of yours is also burned. Maybe we can find you a more becoming style. Have you had this hair style for your whole life?" she teased him.

"It is my hair, young lady!" he huffed at her, grabbing the cloth out of her hand and running over his hair, hoping to get some of the dirt out. Perhaps he could restore it to some semblance of order.

"Yes, and maybe with a little help it won't resemble a bird's nest rather than a fashionable hairstyle. Here, let me do that! You're just making it worse, if that's even possible!"

With much bickering and glaring, they finally got Data as clean as they could get him and redressed. Although Data insisted she leave the room while he changed his pants.

"We'll be in range of the Soong Center in two hours," she told him when Data reluctantly called her back in. He would have preferred to be alone, but she was hell bent on staying with him. He had no idea why.

"Yes, you do!" she contradicted him, proving she was invading his thoughts again.

"You're angry and drilling me with them!" she shot back. Data wondered why she even bothered with speaking.

~ As you wish! We should have done this before. Cuts out the chance of being overheard! ~

~ I was not suggesting telepathic communication, Tezlyn! ~ Data mentally roared.

~ Ha! Yes, you were! You were almost insulting me for having waited this long! We need to talk anyway. This will make it easier. ~

~ I have no wish to converse regarding that subject! ~ he argued.

Tezlyn came to sit beside him again. She took his good hand in hers, giving him a careful smile.

~ I realized a while ago what was eating at you about...Soong, just because you feel something for a woman you first met when she was a child, that does not make you a deviant! ~

Data recoiled from her, pulling his hand from her grasp, he shouted.

"I do not feel-" catching himself, Data thought the rest. ~ I am not feeling anything inappropriate towards you! ~

She gave him a cheeky grin. ~ That's what I'm trying to tell you. Feeling something is fine. I've been feeling things for you too. You're a little intimidating, being as much of a big shot as you are, but you're kind of a cute big shot. ~ Slowly, Tezlyn pulled his hand back. Coming to a stand, she leaned in. His eyes were as big as asteroids, but he only moved back three centimeters before she caught him.

~ I could have gotten away if I were not damaged. ~ Data insisted as she moved lips against his.

~ No you couldn't and you wouldn't have. That is your arm on my back! Now shut up and just kiss me!~

Part of his mind grumbled, but part submitted. Data was the one to deepen the kiss. A second later even his damaged arm was pulling her tighter against him. He stopped when she gave a little gasp of pain.

"Our timing sucks! We're finally moving in the right direction and we're both too broken to do anything more than kiss!" Despite this, she moved back in to kiss and nip at his neck, moving along until she reached his right ear.

"Kissing is as far as this should go," Data insisted with his eyes closed. "I am not ready to go any further than that, Tezlyn."

She snickered at this, but didn't argue...vocally, at least. Her good hand moved between them to caress the erection he was trying in vain to deny. Data gasped at her touch. When she continued to explore him through his clothing, Data turned to recapture her mouth in a kiss that was no longer denying anything!

Data let the walls fall.

Had they not been broken, as she observed before, she was right, he would be carrying her back to her quarters and stripping her naked once the door had closed behind them.

As it was, he couldn't even carry himself.

Their thoughts mingling together, the kisses turned to laughter.

They were still alternating between kissing, laughing and talking when the signal came in that they had arrived at the Soong Center for Android Care space station four.

She knew it may cause rumors, but the kisses had been observed too, so Tezlyn had no doubt they had rounded that corner anyway. She stayed by Soong's side as they beamed him over, wheeled him into an exam room and did the exam.

However, going back to the wheeling him in part. That had been akin to waking up, having grown a second head over night.

Freaky.

Most of the beings here were, predictably, androids. Not all, but most. Tezlyn could read most of them, but again, not all.

As his gurney passed, every being there stopped, looked soloumn and bowed their heads. What Tezlyn read from them was respect bordering on and sometimes sliding right into reverence. They just about worshiped Soong!

Freaky.

When she gave it some thought, she guessed it made a certain amount of sense, but it was still weird to see.

Soong, for his part, nodded at many, smiling slightly. For the rest, he just laid his head back, closing his eyes. He did look kind of tired.

Hard work being a superhero and god, she decided.

When they arrived in the exam room, a more official seeming android was waiting. This one looked completely humanoid. Tezlyn had not realized he wasn't until she'd brushed lightly against his mind to make sure he was not a danger to Soong. They guy's mind was nothing like Soong's, but still had a certain quality that bespoke of androids.

"I am humbled to be able to serve you, honored father," he bowed to Soong here before getting to work. Soong, for his part, just looked uncomfortable and a little more tired.

Pulling the sheet that had been covering Soong off, the doctor...if that was the right title...examined the area where Soong's leg had been severed before moving to examine his handless left arm.

"There have been some upgrades since your last replacements, honored father. I could replace all your limbs to reflect these upgrades if you so desire."

When Soong asked what the upgrades entailed, the two launched into a discussion that went very far over Tezlyn's head. Sensory inputs and computer interface was about all she understood. After several minutes, Soong agreed. He then turned to her and requested she leave for the duration of the procedure.

"Why? It's not like I don't know you're an android! What could you possible-"

Soong held up his handless arm, frowned and lifted the one with a hand.

"Allow me my dignity, please. Wait outside, Tezlyn. I will call you when I am ready."

Sighing, she nodded, but came to his side, grabbed his good hand, squeezed it and leaned in to kiss him before walking out.

Data laid back and sighed the moment she was out of the room.

The SoonKal android who was Data's attending (Ateeare was his given name), watched him carefully, but remained quiet. The procedure did not take much time. Tezlyn had warned the Center of what he had lost, so they were ready.

Once connected, Data took stock of the new upgrades - some Lore had been nagging Data to take advantage of for years - and smiled. He absently wondered when he would get an upgrade that allowed him space travel without a ship!

The worlds were always changing.

Almost as though thinking of him had called to him, Data's brother was on a screen being turned on for his viewing convenience the moment his repairs were complete. He was left alone to speak with his brother once they had placed the viewer.

"You're supposed to be on vacation, not trying to get yourself blown up! Do I need to come get you?" Lore groused. He looked, however, a cross between really worried and angry.

Tezlyn chose that moment to come back in the room. She did not let the fact that he was talking to someone deter her. She came boldly up beside Data's bed, (he had just not been given a moment to get out of it yet) and took proprietary possession of his hand.

Lore, seeing this, allowed his jaw to drop. "I guess you don't. Fast work, brother! Finally! You'll have to tell me all about her later. Don't let him get blown up again, young woman, unless it's in your bed!" With one of his famous smirks, Lore signed off.

Data had never managed to say a word!

The expression on Tezlyn's face showed she was entirely too pleased with herself for his comfort.

"Your brother, huh? Both of you need to fire your hair stylist! He looks just like you, but nothing like you at the same time. I like his thought processes though." She hopped up on the side of his bed and leaned in to kiss him.

Data held her off. She frowned at him.

"I am not sure this is wise," he began.

"I'm sure enough for both of us." With her good hand, she nudged his away, pressing as much of her body as she could against him as her lips took his mouth in a fierce kiss.

Maybe he was just weak from being alone for so long. Maybe the explosion had done damage to his neural nets that had yet to register.

~ Maybe you should stop thinking so damned much and just allow yourself to feel for one damned moment! ~ she berated him, none too gently.

Pulling back from her embrace, Data opened his eyes to looked at her. Her eyes glowed with an inner fire, one he had to admit, he had ignited. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. Taking a deep breath, Data pulled her back against him. This time, he controlled the kiss. He kissed her for several moments before a nurse came in to see if he needed anything.

Data and Tezlyn broke apart, embarrassed and breathless.

They couldn't get back to her ship fast enough!

CHAPTER SEVEN

The way back to Tezlyn's cabin and privacy was not a straight shot, however. The Ignis was still in very bad shape. Limping along to the space station where the Soong Center was located had been another strain on already badly damaged, or only half-assed repaired systems.

"We would be pleased to assist your friend in completing the repairs to her ship, honored father. It would relieve our minds to know your conveyance was in proper working order."

Data discussed this generous offer with the attending, as Tezlyn spoke in hushed tones with a different android who was from the Zodiac family. She was beaming brightly once they had completed their conversation.

Coming up beside Data, she slid her body under his arm, while wrapping one of hers around his waist.

"I think I'm gonna steal one of your brother's employees," she admitted with a surprised chuckle. She pointed over her shoulder towards the male Zodiac android who had by now left the room.

"He doesn't like it here. He thinks the space station is too small. He asked to come work for me to see the galaxy. Are they really working up a repair team for the Ignis?" She was almost bouncing as she asked. It reminded Data of a certain child from the past.

"Yes. They were concerned with the state of your vessel."

Tezlyn gave a knowing laugh. She moved in front of him, bringing her arms around his neck. Giving in, Data wrapped his around her. "Ha! They were appalled at the thought that you were gonna be getting back on it! I can't blame them! In their shoes, I wouldn't want to risk the life of my 'honored father' on my ship, with the state it's in now, either. How do I reimburse them, though? I don't have that much in the way of liquid funds." She looked frustrated, but still mostly excited. "Have you ever had an android work for you prior to now?" Data asked, unconcerned about reimbursement when he knew none was expected.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she lightly brushed his mind. He glared at her, but she just glared back.

"You think I'm prejudiced, don't you? Or was, before getting to know you." She shook her head at him, insulted.

"Are you? Or were you?"

"I've had some on my ship that were prejudiced before. I had two androids working for me then, it was about eighteen months ago. I kicked the prejudiced guys off my ship for giving the androids a hard time. Unfortunately, I discovered what was happening between them too late and the androids left too, having made other arrangements. I was sorry to see them go."

Their situation and Tezlyn's failure to pick up on what had been going on, was one of the reasons she now monitored all messages going to and from her ship. She also did glancing scans of all her crewmembers on a regular basis, to insure she got a handle on problems before they erupted. This new android was a type she could read, so it would be perfect.

Relieved, Data smiled.

"I will take care of the fees involved. If there are any. Do not worry."

"Soong! You're my passenger. Let me make a few calls and I bet I can get the funds in the account set up with Murkesh's money to be transferred over here. I trust these guys a hell of a lot more than Ricktin's lot! They almost killed us both!" She moved to find a communications station, and Data let her go.

He did not believe, from what the attending had said to him, that the androids here were looking to get paid for their work. But pride made Tezlyn want to offer. If they declined or accepted her offer, that was up to them. Data would stay out of it.

Once the details had been hammered out between Tezlyn and the attending, Ateeare, those who had offered their help came aboard and got to work. Since the fabrication of replacement parts for androids was a significant part of what the Soong Center did, making parts for a small starship did not present them with a challenge beyond their ability to overcome. From the reactions Data overheard, they were excited for the change of pace.

Tezlyn wasn't sure why having a multitude of unfamiliar androids aboard her ship bothered her much less than the bunch from Ricktin's. Still, it was easier to smile at them when she passed one as they worked on putting her poor wounded ship back together. Maybe it was the lack of body odor! Or the fact they looked like they knew what they were doing and weren't about to steal her replicators.

The androids, no matter what the type, were clean and as well groomed as Soong. They weren't limited in their knowledge of fixing limbs either. Soong's sawbones had talked Tezlyn into letting him take a look at her tender wing. He'd waved some gizmo around it for a few minutes and poof the pain and tenderness had disappeared.

If she could just get Soong to stop helping with the repairs himself, she may be able to get him over his weird hang-ups with her, by taking off all his clothes, now that neither of them was broken any longer!

Doing a few loosening exercises with her arm, Tezlyn made her way to engineering. She knew this area of the ship had the most damage, and after the explosion, it was damaged again. Soong would be there, she reasoned. He had come back over with some of the others to bridge the gap between the new team and her crew. Tezlyn had stayed behind to get healed.

She found him.

He was crouched down, working on some wiring behind a panel. Not caring at this moment if the panel got its guts fixed now or later, Tezlyn came up behind Soong, leaned in and took his earlobe in her mouth. She heard his gasp as she ran her tongue along the outer shell of his ear, whispering what she wanted to do to him between teasing nibbles.

Soong was holding himself rigidly as he rose to a stand. He turned to face her, keeping his features expressionless. She wasn't reading him, so when he lunged for her, she was now the one gasping in shock.

It turned to a sigh of desire when he kissed her deeply, holding her just shy of too tightly.

She was laughing with abandon when he locked onto her hand, almost dragging her to her quarters he was moving so fast. The dismayed faces they passed on the way didn't trouble her mind. Her crew knew she found him fascinating. They knew what they were up to. She was just relieved it was finally happening!

When her cabin door closed behind them, Tezlyn reclaimed the lead.

She turned to face him, and pushed him about his shoulders. Soong didn't teeter from her shove, but she hadn't expected him to.

"You're not gonna bail on me, or try to pull reasons this shouldn't happen out of the air are you?" she challenged, stalking him with an aggressive stance.

"It does bear consideration," he noted, moving backwards, away from her, just like she'd hoped.

"I think you've had plenty of time to consider. And you're still here." She pushed him again, encouraging him to move away from her, but in the direction she planned. Three steps more and he would be at the foot of her bed. She planned to push him on it and climb on top of him.

But once she got him there, Soong didn't fall! His one lifted eyebrow informed Tezlyn he had known what she intended all along. She opened her mouth to argue with him, but never got the chance. He plucked her from her feet and had them both on the bed so fast, she could not catch her breath before his mouth sealed hers.

Tezlyn decided breathing was overrated just now.

Sex with Soong was just as she had hoped. Just as interesting as he was. He kissed her forever as they moved their hands over each other. But she was about to lose patience before he even let her take off her top. But she wanted to have his hands on her. When he slowly opened her top, one button at a time, kissing his way down, Tezlyn was ready to rip his clothes off. Even though she had her barriers up, he still knew the effect he was having on her. He took both her wrist in one hand, holding them above her head so she couldn't undress him.

His grin was playful, but maddening. He nudged her bra down so she expected him to take her nipple in his mouth, but he blew warm breath over it first. More teasing.

"Soong!" she growled and tugged. But her hands were useless in his iron grip.

He smiled. "It has been many years since I tasted a woman. I wish to savor this. I wish to savor you." Tezlyn squirmed as he began laying gentle kisses around her breast. Soong switched to his tongue as he neared her areola. When he took her nipple in his mouth, she bucked, gasping with need. With his free hand, he reached under her, releasing the bra closure.

"I will allow you to remove it, only if you raise your hands back for me to hold once it is off. Will you comply?"

"I'll stand on my head if you want me to! Yes, I'll comply!" she answered, not wanted to delay him more.

With her bra off and his hands gripping hers again, he took her bra, tied her hands together and fastened them to the railing that ran along the head of her bed.

With both hands free he slowly removed her trousers, kissing her as they revealed each new centimeter of bare skin.

When she was naked. He came back up to kiss her mouth. Trailing gentle fingers down her body, he slid two inside her, finding her delightfully wet, he moved to taste just how wet.

Tezlyn gasped and cried out softly when he had put his fingers in her, but the moment his tongue danced over where his fingers had been, she arched into him. She was not sure where one orgasm ended and the next began as his brilliantly gifted tongue virtually vibrated over her most sensitive flesh, leaving her breathless and boneless.

Time lost all meaning, and she floated out of her body, she was almost certain.

He was letting her hands free the next time she was aware again. He was in the bed, beside her and finally naked.

Oh, how she wanted to do for him what he had just done for her, but Tezlyn wasn't yet able to move. She was enthralled when Soong did.

He hovered at her entrance for a maddening amount of time, kissing her and holding tightly so she could not move. Slow sighs accompanied his gradual push within her. When he was fully sheathed, the desire filled moan he allowed to escape his lips had her eager to hear his cries of release.

His strokes were smooth and even, but when she whispered in his ear running her hands over him, urging him to come for her, Soong's pace quickened. He lifted up to look down at her, his breath coming in deep pants, his eyes drilled her as his body did. Just before he threw back his head, she was pulled over again. They cried out together, something Tezlyn had never experienced before. It had a powerful effect on her.

When he collapsed down on her, she held him tightly, wondering if she'd ever get enough of him.

Desire was a strange emotion for Data. It always had been. Sexual desire, that is.

After the installation of his emotion chip, and even before, he had participated in conversations with other males about desiring the company of a female. The other males had usually done most of the talking. Data asked questions. Sometimes, too many, but that was true of many subjects, especially when he had been young.

The introduction of a significant other into Data's life had caused him to discover a new facet of his programming. Desire was not something he was immune to.

But even before emotions, Data had desires, of a sort. To be more human. To have emotions. To marry.

And then there was Lessa.

Losing Lessa caused Data to be sure he would never feel the reawakening of the desires she had been the first to spark in the way she had. Sex and love were not necessarily linked. For Data, they had been for a long time. Now, he wondered just what he had let himself be talked into.

Tezlyn was not innocent. Her ship had been fired upon because of a failed affair. Her crew hinted that she was very experienced. Data had read proof of that in her memories during telepathic contact with the fire starter.

Data cautioned himself to not expect too much from this woman, while cursing himself for allowing what had happened to happen.

Had he been looking for an affair?

Almost all his male friends (and a few of his female friends) had made comments over the years about how sex could be relaxing, invigorating, renewing.

He knew a few of the females were not only telling him he needed the distraction, but were volunteering to be the distraction!

One had been a former history professor at Starfleet Academy!

But Data had not been ready.

He still was not entirely certain he was ready now, but it was too late for doubt!

He slid from Tezlyn's bed, grabbed his clothing and shoes, moving to one of her dining chairs to put them all back on.

She was laying sleeping on her stomach. Naked and not covered. Her long copper hair trailing down her back. Her skin radiant. The scent of her still thick in the air. It was her scent that called to Data.

It caused desire to flare in him again. The firm rise of her bottom called for a caress. She had the deep valley going up to the small of her back, and two dimples on her backside just below. From this angle, Data could see the fullness of her left breast, since her arms were over her head as she slept.

He had committed this body to memory, but he had little doubt he would see her naked again. She would want sex from him again. It followed the established pattern he had seen in her memories.

He wondered how long her affairs typically lasted? That part had been less clear. Almost afraid of the answer, Data made his way to engineering. There were repairs to be tended to.

Ateeare was shaking her hand and blushing slightly at her praise. Tezlyn had wondered for years why androids would include what she saw as a failing into their abilities. But he was one of the many types that mimicked human appearance. Just like her race did. She had the ability to blush. Her race had been genetically designed. He blushed and his race had been mechanically designed. Maybe it made sense after all.

"Thanks again for all your great help. You're sure what I gave you was enough? I'm good for it if you need more? I like to keep my reputation clean. I deal straight. You can tell me-"

His hands up to deflect more, Ateeare was shaking his head. "It was sufficient! We wish to ensure your safety."

Since this guy was obviously no threat, he had helped her out of hell and taken great care of Soong. The guy was aces in her book, so the only mental invasion she had done was on meeting him to make sure he was safe to entrust Soong to, and just casual touches to gleen his feelings about this or that. It let her know her suspicions about his motivations were true.

"I swear to you, from now on, I'll get Soong safely to where he's going, in one, complete piece and I won't let him get set on fire again! I swear!"

Ateeare opened his mouth to deny he had been thinking that, but closed it again after consideration.

"You are Kalestrian. You are scanning my thoughts, no?"

"Yes," she confirmed with a shameless grin.

"Perhaps in this case it is a good thing. He is...valued."

She gave a unplanned snort of laughter. "Yeah, I figured that out shortly after meeting him. Even of the androids I've met, he's different. I'll be careful with him. I really do mean it."

Ateeare put a firm hand on her shoulder. "Should you not, there are many parts for your ship that we fabricated. Any of them could contain a tracker. Good hunting, Captain Anala."

He was turning to leave as her eyes widened.

"You're kidding, right?" she called, but Ateeare just disappeared down the corridor heading for her docking tube. "Shit. He may not be kidding!"

Wondering if she should worry of this, Tezlyn headed for her bridge. It was time to get underway.

Sitting in her new captain's chair, Tezlyn admired the work on her bridge. The inspection they had insisted on had already covered everywhere else. While Ricktin's had made everything look better on her bridge, the androids explained to her that it was all sham. The parts used were all but guaranteed to blow out or fuse shortly after minimal use. Tezlyn suspected the androids of the Soong Center had gone over every system she had all in the name of protecting Soong.

She felt a little guilty, like Soong being here and them wanting to protect him caused her to use Soong to get her ship fixed for cheap.

But the choice was this or lose her chance with him. Tezlyn had no doubt the clever androids would have found a plausible reason to make Soong stay with them if she had refused their assistance.

She was happy things had worked out well, but it still left an unpleasant residue on the back of her tongue.

Putting this aside, she ordered the docking tube retracted once the Soong Center had signaled all theirs were safely disembarked.

Finally they were on their way to Sillders II.

Sillders, a planet much richer in some of the metals that Kel's Star 4 needed, was not too far after they had made the desperate rush to the Soong Center. They should be there in less than a day.

Getting reports of how smooth everything was running, personally seeing to the settling of her new crew member Ashton, Tezlyn headed for Soong's cabin to check in with him.

He'd gone missing after she had fallen asleep. She was disappointed in her sudden loss of stamina, but not shocked. Injury, stress, worry, panic, then some really good sex! It had taken it out of her. Tezlyn had only slept a few hours, but Soong had been gone when she came out of her near comatose state.

She hadn't laid eyes on him since, so it was time to find him. He was still aboard, right?

Instant apprehension filled her. Quickening her pace, she all but ran to Soong's tiny cabin. She felt tired all over again when her ring at his door was answered by a cool call to enter.

Pretending she wasn't relieved, she strut into his room, laying back on his small bed since he was in the chair at the tiny desk. Her legs felt slightly shaky still so sitting was good.

"You disappeared. You didn't have to leave," she told him, wondering if he would turn so she could see his handsome face.

Dressed in a mustard yellow shirt neatly tucked into beige pants and hair almost perfectly old fashioned again, (but for being a little shorter due to being singed, like hers). He stayed where he was.

"You were in need of rest. I did not wish to disturb you." Head bent slightly over the PADD he was using, he kept working.

Wondering what was up with him, but not wanting to piss him off by probing, Tezlyn got to her feet. They felt steady again, she noted with a silent sigh.

"We're underway, as I'm sure you can tell. We'll reach Sillders II in about seventeen hours. It's a nice planet. Clean cities. You'll like it." Tezlyn came up behind him, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. "Will you come with me to do the trading?"

"You require a champion, Captain?"

Since his body was stiff in her embrace and his tone was distant, Teslyn released him, grimacing.

"What's going on? Who shook the nuts out of your tree?"

Soong slide out of the chair and faced her. "How long will this affair last, Tezlyn? For the length of the journey...or shorter? You have a new crewmember who is also a male android. He found you quite interesting. I am sure-"

"What the fuck brought this on? I don't, as a rule, mess with crew members. Too complicated. I wasn't flirting with him, Soong. You were right there for our conversation, so you heard what I said. As for you, I don't put a timer on my relationships. Do you?"

She felt justified to see him recoil slightly, but bad a second later. He was so damned hard to deal with! He was like navigating through an asteroid field!

"The last serious relationship I had lasted for three hundred and two years."

"Soong, that was over thirty years ago. You expect me to believe you haven't had a date in over thirty years?" She made it clear she wasn't falling for that.

"My position at Starfleet Academy requires me to attend formal functions at times. I frequently attend with a...date, but I make my intentions clear when offering the invitation."

He sounded so very haughty, but she knew what lay behind this facade.

"That sounds like you tell them it's just for show. So you do put a limit on your time with them. But it sounds like the limit is closer to zero than one."

Insulted, he screwed up his lips.

"I do not wish my intention to be misleading. What are your intentions?"

"Longer than yours! But I'll say it, since you want it heard. I'm not done. You done with me?" She tried to keep the reproach out of her voice, but every time this man got pissy she wanted to push him into some kind of action. One that led to him on top of her in bed was her favorite vision of the action he could take. In a pinch, they could lose the bed.

Finally he looked mildly deflated, but she wasn't sure she wanted the wind out of his sails.

"No. I am not done." He looked like he wasn't sold on that idea.

"Good. Now stop being annoying and kiss me!"

"I think-"

She flicked a finger at him. "No thinking, kiss. Now!"

He did take orders well. Even if he was hesitant at first. He leaned down towards her, too slowly. Tezlyn grabbed his face and latched on.

No. She was far from done with Soong! This time she was getting him naked first! He needed to relax. She had just the thing.

Three hundred years of marriage...happy married life...meant there were very few things involving sex that Data had not tried. Most of those require appendaged or orifices he did not have, or his mate was also not gifted with.

Still, years without meant he missed it. And this new upgrade had been more than just limbs. Data had discovered this once his former attending had been free to speak with Data alone.

Now the one who had left the room then, proved again the benefits of these new upgrade. Tezlyn's mouth and tongue were very clever. The feel of her on him was immensely pleasurable! He did not want her to stop, but he knew this was tiring for organic beings. He would stop her in a moment...yes, just another moment. Her tongue...and just slight pressure from her teeth...yes, just there!

He could not stop the cries of release as the waves of ecstasy shot through him. Once he could think again, he pulled her mouth to his, pleased he had retained enough control to turn off his release of sexual fluids. He found this preferred by...the female he had previously shared this act with.

Tezlyn's clothing was in the way. He knew he had to be careful. They were in his cabin, so if he ripped her clothing…

"Off! Get it off! Do not wish to rip anything…" Data was proud of being able to utter a mostly coherent thought as he tugged at her shirt.

"I don't care if you rip anything!" she teased him, but shucked her clothing almost fast enough for him.

He was sitting sideways on his bed, so her legs had room when she mounted him, slowly sliding her body over his length. His mouth and hands were just as greedy for the feel of her as the rest of him.

Yet part of him did not want her taking this part of him inside her.

The taking of pleasure from another was incredible. The unselfish giving was something Data had not been perfect at the first time he had been intimate with a woman. But truly, who had the confidence to be perfect in sex the first time?

His sexual programs told him what, where, when and how hard. But in some ways, the programs resembled a book on how to play poker. Like poker, doing it yourself was vastly different than reading about it, or being told "this goes here". Experience made all the difference.

And after some practice…

Data lifted them both up, causing Tezlyn to cry out in dismay.

"What are you doing?"

"I have other needs just now. Other desires." Shoving the chair roughly aside, Data lowered Tezlyn to the desktop before he removed himself from her body. He kissed her, his skin tingling from the power of the emotions running through him. Pulling the chair back, he sat before lowering his mouth to her tender wet folds. He positioned her so he could watch her reactions. See her head fall back, eyes closed as sweet sighs and moans of pleasure escaped her lips.

Women were so soft and delicate here. The contrast between the hardness sex enduced in a man and the soft wetness it induced in a woman was fascinating. The feel of this woman under his tongue was intoxicating.

Data did not let up his oral attack on her until she begged him.

Or ordered him.

"Get back on that bed, Soong! This time we go over together!"

It was hours later when Data awoke. Tezlyn was still wrapped around him, held in position by the erection he had ordered not to dissipate. He considered allowing it to do so now when she began to rouse, running her hands over him as she did.

"Mmm, this is nice. I'll have to remember to fall asleep on top of you more often. That way you can't escape so easily." She kissed his neck a few times before lifting off of him and looking around.

"Leaving?" he asked, irritation creeping into his voice.

"For a second. I need to pee." She found his shirt from the night before, put it on and grinned at him. "It smells like you. I like it," she said sniffing at the fabric. It just covered what she needed it to cover, but left most of her toned and shapely legs bare. Grinning at him, she ducked out of his cabin, for the shared head down the corridor.

She was back a moment later, still grinning. She found him half dressed since she was wearing his shirt.

"Going somewhere?" she asked, cheekily.

"No. May I have my shirt please?"

She frowned at him. "Do I need to take you to my cabin and keep you naked to prevent this after sex grumpiness you're getting so good at?" She handed him his shirt, begrudgingly.

Putting it on, Data kept his expression clear, or so he thought. He knew she was right about how his mood shifted after they had been together.

"You did not answer my question regarding the expected duration of this affair."

"Ah, here's mister formal, again." Tezlyn began putting on her own clothes but stopped to run her still bare toes over his right thigh. "Not done with you now either. Can't see being done before we reach home. My home that is. I can take you back to Earth if you want after. But I'll need a few weeks in between trips. You never answered my question about coming with me to Sillders II. Will you?" She hoped changing the subject would distract him out of his edginess.

"Why do you want me to come with you?"

She shook her head at the foolish question. "To be with you. So you're with me. I like having you around, Soong. I would have thought you'd have noticed that by now!"

Data sighed. He knew he was pushing for something like this. An admission that he meant something to her. Even if he was not sure what she meant to him.

"I will go, if you-"

"Captain Alana, you have a subspace communication coming in!" The sound of Blitz's voice rang through the ship.

"Sorry. Hold that thought. It's my mom."

Data looked taken aback. "How can you know? Your telepathic range is that good?" he asked. Wondering if she had any similarity to his late wife. Lessa had no range limit.

"Oh, no. I may be the telepath, but mom is the one that always knows when I'm thinking of her. It's freaky how she does that."

"You were thinking of your mother?"

She smiled. "Yeah, when we talked about home. I still live at home when I'm planetside." She gave him a kiss before racing out of his cabin. Data wondered after her.

CHAPTER EIGHT

Tezlyn took the call in her cabin. She had a comm unit there with a screen.

"Hi mom!" she greeted the woman warmly once her image solidified on the screen. Tezlyn would have loved one of the holo-imagers, but they were a premium even now.

Chalandris Anala looked nothing like her adopted daughter, of course. Her hair was a honey blonde, with soft curls that flowed attractivally around a heart shaped face. Her hazel eyes missed nothing, even over subspace.

"You look tired. But excited at the same time. What's going on, Tez?"

Tezlyn had to laugh. Her mother was more intuitive than anyone Tezlyn had ever met without the benefit of telepathy.

"I'm doing ok. I'm running a little behind schedule. We had some trouble, but it's all good now."

"There's more."

"Yep. You ever hear of Data Soong who is this big important man from Starfleet?"

Her mother's eyes narrowed. "Commandant of the Academy in San Francisco? Hasn't everyone? Why do you ask?"

"He's on my ship."

The flurry of questions that followed had Tezlyn laughing. Her mother wanted to know everything. Her father even got on and asked how she could have almost been the one to blow him up!

The conversation took almost forty minutes. After Tezlyn was laying on her bed, still grinning.

"Computer, contact the bridge. Tell Blitz in communications to get Soong to come to my cabin." She had things to tell him.

"Why is it necessary for you to have me ordered to your quarters, advertising me as your current paramour? I did not enjoy the knowing smirks I was given, Captain."

He came in grousing, but Tezlyn had no intentions of letting him spoil her good mood.

"They've been thinking we were having sex since _before_ we were having sex. They won't smirk for much longer. You are formally invited to dinner at my parent's house once we get to Kel's. I called you here to tell you that, not for sex. The sex will be after we get back from the planet. Stop grumbling at me! Let's go get some food in the mess. We can be seen not having sex together." She grabbed his hand, held those three last fingers and tugged at him.

It was interesting to watch the miffed melt off his face to be replaced with a slow, slightly embarrassed smile. Soong, she decided... He was gonna take some work.

She sat across from him, watching his every move. All the napkin placement perfecting, the clean mouth dabbing and the precisely cut pieces of every morsel that passed his engrossing lips.

He calmed down enough to chat some, telling Tezlyn a little about his large family.

While the total count of Soongs numbered over a thousand, they were not the largest of the android families, nor were they entirely composed of androids. This story was one Soong explained now.

It was a well rehearsed story, obviously, but he held not only her enthralled, but everyone in the mess ate their meals in silence, riveted by his every word.

It pleased her that Ashton, her newest crewmen and so far only android crew member, was told about the happening and got to listen in for most of the tale.

The effect it had on the young android seemed pronounced. Tezlyn was moved just watching the awe overcome him. Not every day you get to hear tales of your heroes past.

She wondered how old Ashton was, curious if her almost motherly joy she was taking from this was ridiculous or not.

Androids did not show their age, for the most part. She wondered if it was considered rude to ask.

Once Soong's epic tale was told and the crowds seemed to disperse, Tezlyn asked. She waited until Ashton was gone so she did not even by accident insult him.

"I know you're sensitive about your age, but is it ok to ask an android's age if they're not you?" she asked, softly.

Looking suspicious, he wanted to know why she asked.

"Ashton. He came to listen to you. I just wonder how old he is."

"You are attracted to him!" Soong accused, starting to growl. She took hold of Soong's last three fingers from over the table when he used one hand to slap the surface with anger.

She added a scoff to her reply. "Rather the opposite. He seems very young. I don't think I realized I had motherly bones in this body of mine, but he seems able to speak to them. His adorable expression reminded me of a child being read a bedtime story."

Data berated himself for attempting to reclaim his foul mood. Her taking hold of his fingers yet again had a calming effect on him. Her reference to someone reading Ashton bedtime stories, reminded Data of the times he had read them to little Katland.

"I ask your pardon. I misjudged you."

She gave him an impish grin. "You've been doing that a lot. I'm gonna start charging you for it," she teasingly threatened. Getting to her feet, she came over to his side of the table, sat on the table top beside him, lifted his chin with her finger tips and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'm going to charge you kisses. I'm thinking ten for each time you misbehave." She leaned in to kiss him again, but his body language told her to stop. He didn't look mad, just uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"I am not comfortable with public displays of...public displays," he whispered back.

She smiled, kissed him on the cheek instead and nodded. "I can deal with that. I need to go to the bridge for a while until we make orbit. Have you ever been to Sillders II?" she asked, running her fingers over the back of his right hand.

"Once, one hundred and fourteen years ago," he told her, watching her fingers play over his skin. Her eyes were locked on to his, making him want to break his long standing rule of keeping private behavior private.

"Oh! You're in for a treat then. It's changed a lot since then. Maybe we'll get some time to take a nice stroll together in the market district. The skill of painting is highly prized on Sillders II. They are quite clever in their creativity in mediums for painting. I've heard some even use blood, but that one I'm not so sure about." She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"I have an interest in painting myself. I would be pleased to go."

"I like it when we have a few minutes of getting along, Soong. Makes me even more not done with you." She looked very tempted to kiss him again, but respected his wishes and just tapped the tip of his nose with her finger.

The moment she was gone, Data was at a lost for what to do without her.

The trip to the planet was enjoyable. Everyone got shore leave in shifts, so even young (and Tezlyn did discovered he was only seven years old) Ashton got to spend half a day soaking up the new horizons.

The artistry of the native population was impressive. Data purchased several inexpensive works that were for sale as gifts for family.

He walked through the city with Tezlyn on his arm, just as impressed as she indicated he would be. They managed to keep their equilibrium for the entire trip. Even if Tezlyn did kiss him too often in public for his peace of mind, she did try to pull him into nooks or secluded areas before she did, so they were not observed.

During the rest of the two and a half weeks journey, Data was frequently invited to come to her cabin for the evening. If he declined, she would almost always show up at his door. She did not always undress him. But she did find a way to be in physical contact with him if at all possible.

Their only major dust up came when Tezlyn admitted to intercepting his letter to Captain Shelizon, asking for transport.

He wanted to be very angry, but she had told him, with firm resolve, that he was no more done with her than she was with him. Then in a rare show of near submission, she had begged him (with too much of an ordering edge to quite pull it off) to not be angry with her and spoil the three day long streak they had going between disputes.

"I let your letters to family go and didn't read them. So don't be mad. But if you are, it's worth it to keep you here."

That night, she had draped herself over him like a blanket. Resolve weakened, Data had not argued...much.

Kel's Star 4 was a lovely blue green world as seen from orbit. Tezlyn had made a big production of formally inviting Soong to the bridge to witness their approach. She'd even sent Tos to fetch him, so he wouldn't be embarrassed by her personally bringing him.

Everyone aboard, even Ashton, knew of their affair, but if this made him less brittle, she would play along.

The spaceport was well away from most of the farm land. Unloading of the goods Tezlyn and her crew had traded for was the first priority. It was hard work, but the full crew shared in the job so they could share in the pay.

Since Ashton was so new, and Tezlyn was feeling particularly protective of him, she had intended to invite him to join the fun at her parents house, but Soong stopped her just in time to prevent a major toe stepping.

Her most shy crew member, Zeeza La'Tem, worked her way over to the handsome young Zodiac android, looking more at her feet than to Ashton's sweet face. The girl had hair dyed pink and white. It made her look even more fragile and delicate than she already was. Her jewel green eyes were beautiful when she looked up long enough for one to see them. Her skin was a lightly dusted cocoa. She seemed seconds from breaking as she approached the taller, slightly yellow tinged, black haired android.

The moment their eyes met, words seemed to be redundant. Few were actually exchanged before he carefully agreed (without so much enthusiasm that he risked frightening her away) to stay with her during their visit to home base.

With almost a death grip on Data's arm, Tezlyn whispered, "I think that was the most romantic thing I've ever seen and my parents are frighteningly romantic. Now I know why I hired her. Must have been lending fate a hand." She slide her hand down the length of Data's arm, to link her fingers around three of his, grinning with exuberance.

"Come on, Soong. Time to go meet my family. I'm dying to see how they react to you."

"Why?" he asked, losing some of the calm provided by the scene they had just witnessed.

She swung their arms back and forth between them with a playful grin.

"Because I don't bring men home. Ever."

Tezlyn watched the emotions play over Soong's face reacting to her words. She knew it would shake him up some. She wondered how much. This man was so confusing to her. He was like an addiction. Something Tezlyn had a fear of.

Her adopted father's younger brother had gotten involved with drugs. He had withered away before the family's eyes, despite all their best efforts. At eight years old, the experience had left another indelible mark on young Tezlyn.

So in some ways, Soong scared her, because Tezlyn knew how compelling she found him, how in weeks she had gone from not remembering him, to not being able to forget him. Every time duty called, requiring her to part from him, it made something in her chest hurt. The sex between them was awesome, but that was just part of it. He was a world unto himself. Maybe it was being alive so long, but he was just so damned fascinating. He would tell everyone stories during meals, but when they were alone, Tezlyn got the opportunity to ask questions and just hold on to him as his soothing, sexy voice painted a picture with his words.

If she closed her eyes, she was sure she could just step into this world, the images he described were so vivid.

She told stories too, of her life, short though it still was, and her plans to build a little house on her little plot of farm land. Soong listened and asked questions, proving he was really listening. It flattered her, since she knew damned well her life was boring as hell compared to a hundredth of his.

But what scared her more than anything was how often he seemed to pull away. Tezlyn was used to being strong and in charge of every situation.

The thought of Soong getting away brought her to her knees. Just the thought! But what did she possibly have to offer him?

Yeah, she was Kalestrian and could read him, but they had not indulged in telepathy much. She was waiting for him to suggest it again. She was smart, strong and of a longer than normal lived race. Big deal. She was still dime a dozen.

She was not the marrying kind, for the most part, even if she had figured a man into her long range plans, she'd assumed he would be someone she could push around. Soong did not fit that description. And she'd never get him to agree. But even as nervous as the "M" word made her, it was far less terrifying than the thought of never seeing Soong again!

Tezlyn was so glad, right at this moment, that he was an android. An organic being would be suffering from lack of circulation due to the vice-like grip she was placing on his arm. She admonished herself for changing her hold on this man so often even as she pulled back, taking hold of his last three fingers, while warning herself not to grind them into a pulp against each other.

"Are you unwell?" he asked, as they walked towards the place where her family would pick them up.

"I'm fine," she assured him, and tried to pretend she was.

Data watched Tezlyn tell him a lie. The slight heightening of her pitch, the racing of her heart, how she fidgeted and kept changing her tight grip on him. From arm, to fingers, and back again...

He had no idea what was bothering her. She usually told him if he asked...usually? As though their experience with each other was so extensive!

He knew she had been about to offer the Zodiac youth a place to stay. Data would have given his entire left arm to prevent that from happening, even if she did say she only felt motherly towards the youth. The tiny female's offer could not have been more welcome!

What caused Tezlyn to hold his hand so tightly, Data did not understand, he just knew it had been extremely difficult for him to not do something drastic to hinder her from speaking her offer to her newest crew member.

Everything about her caused conflicting emotions in him. Data wanted to forbid her to touch him again when she came near, but once she did invade his personal space, Data never wanted to allow her to leave his side!

He was certain indulging in a physical relationship with her was just a temporary thing, but he was already craving her on the nights he forced himself to stay away.

He had been hard pressed not to tear his small cabin apart at the thought of her expected declaration that she was now done with him. Data did not understand the rage it caused in him.

Surely, this was an acceptable start to...moving towards a new chapter in his life. A whirlwind passionate affair with a vital, gorgeous young woman that caused his head to swim with desire when she was near and possessiveness to surge through him if any other male gave her even a hint of a speculative glance.

But the comment… She never brought men home?

He had been stunned to hear this, but had said nothing. What could he say?

The whole thing made him want to kiss her. But they were in the public eye, and even this remote settlement had some of his kind here. And lately his kind was making Data uncomfortably aware of how he was viewed among them.

At times Data wondered if his brother had done something to initiate the embarrassing behavior. But Data was afraid to ask. Now, it made Data feel like he was being carefully watched. It was unnerving.

Androids were good, reliable workers. Farm communities always needed just this kind of help. A fair wage for a fair day's work was still the standard in many parts of the galaxy. But Data's face could not be confused with anyone else's but his brother, Lore. Still, it rarely happened.

But being recognized happened all the time.

Once the other android races had begun to appear, Data and Lore had garnered some notoriety over being the first. Technically, there had been discoveries of other androids in the past, but it was believed these were not sentient. But no one was really sure about that and the details were sketchy. The name Ruk had been mentioned in some of those questionable reports. But nothing conclusive came to light.

So they were celebrated as the first. For Data, this was disquieting.

Lore loved it!

At this moment, the eyes that locked on to him as he and Tezlyn passed, caused his cheeks to flush. They nodded, bowed or spoke words of reverence. And not all were androids.

The busy spaceport made it difficult to rush her through, but Data did his best.

"There! That's my family!" Relief flooded Data when Tezlyn pointed to a trio of people standing near the exit.

Two men, one who was obviously part Vulcan and the other, an older male who must be the adoptive father to the part Vulcan male and the woman who held three of Data's fingers in hers.

Her adoptive mother was a strikingly handsome woman. She had been aesthetically pleasing when Data had spied on the family through a window decades ago. She had retained much of her looks over the years.

Her husband seemed the one of lighter temperament. At 184.23 centimeters tall, the man was built for the farming life. Even with his shirt on, Data could see the evidence of a heavily muscled form. Hair that was sun bleached to a light brown was closely cropped on his head. He was the first to reach out for Tezlyn as they approached.

Surprisingly, the younger male, Tezlyn's adoptive brother, was the second to embrace her. While his expression was tempered with calm reserve, he was not hesitant to display his feeling for her.

Just six centimeters taller than his father, he was dark haired, with ears not as dramatically pointed as full Vulcan's. He was also thicker than most Data had met. Most likely due to frequent intense physical labor.

"Data Soong, this is my mother, Chalandris Anala. My father, Eltrin, and my brother Sjim.

Data shook hands with each of them, nodding politely. "I received your kind dinner invitation through Tezlyn. Thank you. I have been looking forward to it."

"How charming of you to say so. You'll be staying with us for your visit as well, won't you, sir? We'd be very honored!" Chalandris Anala had retained her hold on Data's hand, adding weight to her unflinchingly delivered invitation.

"I had not made any assumptions. I have no desire to place any burden on your-"

Tezlyn put a finger on his cheek, startling the rest of his words out of his mouth.

"Just say, yes, Soong. It'll get us in the aircar faster."

Silently admitting he wanted this anyway, Data turned back to face her mother and nodded, saying, "Yes, thank you. I would-"

"And off we go! What's for dinner, mom?"

The aircar was not one the family owned, but more like a rented form of conveyance.

Tezlyn, knowing his preferences regarding public displays, sat beside him, but moved her hand to just touching beside his, and not holding.

The conversation was mostly conducted by Tezlyn's family for the duration of the ride. This suited Data. It gave him time to assess her family dynamic.

While Sjim was more reserved than the rest of his family, he sat on the other side of Tezlyn and had taken hold of her other hand once they had all settled.

Plans for this coming year's planting season were discussed. The older Analas aired some division in their opinions for the southern field. With a factually delivered assessment of the obvious benefits to planting vornex, a vegetable that was in thirteen percent more demand than risinna or uonari, Sjim saw no reason for further debate.

Beside him, Tezlyn chuckled. "I like vornex. But baked with uonari, it's really good," she grinned at her brother. Sjim looked away from her, staring straight ahead.

"Cheeky female." He remained straight faced, causing a silence to fall over the car. Five seconds passed before he turned back to meet his sister's eyes. When his eyes began to crinkly with amusement, Tezlyn laughed.

"I missed you!" She grabbed his face and touched her nose lightly to his, with deep affection.

How intriguing that she had not only flourished in this much more loving atmosphere, but even a part Vulcan child had found acceptance for his cultural beliefs and flourished.

The home the aircar pulled up before was simple but cozy and welcoming.

Built to resemble a sprawling log cabin, with wood of a light shade of beige, chairs lined the front, along with various tools and toys, which confused Data at first, until the front door opened.

A woman that Data identified as from the Trill race, stepped out, holding a child of about two. The woman, introduced as Vozal, had a head full of long brown curls reaching past her shoulders. The female child she held had hair just as curly, but a shade closer to her father's.

Sjim conducted the introductions, also naming his daughter, T'zyn, as the child reached for her father.

The scene made Data miss his family and recall with fondness when his children were young.

All moved inside, so the new arrivals could be settled in.

"Would you like your own room, sir?" Chalandris asked Data, as she led the way down a long hallway. Tezlyn, right behind him did not allow him to answer the query.

"No, he wouldn't. He wants to stay with me, don't you, Soong?"

While the others were far enough away that they should not be able to hear, the news would not stay private. Of this, Data was certain.

Still, Data did not speak. He looked down at Tezlyn, letting her see his disapproval.

"We can argue about this at length later. You'll still lose," she told him, her jaw set. Turning her temper filled eyes to address her mother, she finished. "He's sharing with me."

Looking lost over the proper way to handle this, Chalandris turned and left them alone.

Tezlyn led the way to her room without further comment.

Data found it unusual, but her room here was almost as spartan as her cabin on the Ignis.

The only exception was a row of plants that lined the window casings.

After dropping her bags beside her bed, she went to check each, her attention completely absorbed in the soil moisture levels, the insect infiltrations and growth rates. She even consulted records to check the last.

"When will we have our argument regarding the room arrangements, Tezlyn? This is not appropriate! I was not appeased by the hapless nods you made to treating this affair with discretion aboard your ship. This makes no attempt to keep our arrangement private." Data kept his voice under tight control, but it was the only thing fully restrained. His expression made this just as clear as his arm waving.

Taking several more seconds to make additional observations of her plants, Tezlyn finally turned back to face Data. Her expression was unconcerned, bordering on smug.

"I never agreed to be discreet about what's between us. I agreed to kiss you in private. I agreed to rid you of your clothing and have mind blowing sex with you behind closed doors. But if you expect me to lie to my family, it's not going to happen. If you want me to take you back to Earth, you are staying with me in my cabin and...damn you!" she turned away, suddenly. Breathing hard, she leaned her head against a nearby wall, trying to rein in her temper, it would seem. She was not successful. A moment later, just as Data was going to further voice his displeasure, she spun back around, her anger pushing the temperature of the room several degrees higher.

Stalking the few steps it took before she reached him, she raised her hands to Data's shoulders. With a rage filled shove, she snarled, "Fall!"

There were times when compliance was just the right thing, the safer thing to do.

Data fell.

Tezlyn fell on top of him, climbing his body until she could take his mouth in a kiss that spoke of possession.

Data wanted to resist her.

Data wanted to pretend her kiss did not affect him in any way.

Data wanted none of that.

He wrapped his arms around her, rolling them until he was on top of her, wanting to divest her of her clothing, here on her bed, in her parent's home!

"I cannot do this with you here!" he pleaded between kisses just as demanding as hers. The need was screaming through all of him. Her scent was thick with her answering desire. Data had no doubt she was ready for him even now. His fingers skimmed her body just above the waistline of her trousers. With his hand between them, he could also feel his own insistent erection, impatiently waiting for him to follow the expected course that would lead to him being sheathed within her.

"I'm not done with you!" she hissed. Tezlyn tightened her hold on him. Her kiss was so hard, Data feared she would hurt herself in her potent, lust filled zeal to consume him whole. "Roll us back. I have to be on top!" she said, with ardor, still kissing him while pushing again.

Data lifted up, but did not comply. "We should stop." The words were insane. He had no intentions of discontinuing the kissing at least. But when she swore at him, Data saw a single tear roll down her cheek. Instantly alarmed that one of them had injured her, he complied with her demand.

She had him freed just enough to take him in her mouth in seconds.

The strains to keep himself quiet, as she orally tortured him, gave Data no chance to question why the tears continued to tumble down her cheeks.

Once Data had strangled the sounds of his shuddering release, Teslyn kissed the tip of him, came to a stand and shook one finger at him.

"I am...not...done...with you!" Each word was said with strong, singular emphasis. Her eyes were still brimming with unspilled moisture.

Even as Data opened his mouth yet again to question her, she stomped out of her room, slamming the door behind her.

Perplexed at her inexplicable behavior, Data decided against pursuit. Instead, he put his clothing and hair back to rights before attending to putting their packed belongings away. Out her window, he caught a glimpse of her. She stood in the middle of one field, looking off at nothing he could discern. The sight of her father coming out to join her, superceded Data's impulse to do so. With a sigh, the android finished their unpacking.

CHAPTER NINE

Data exited her bedroom, came first to the Anala kitchen where dinner preparations were in full swing. Chalandris Anala was stirring something in a pot while an android was chopping vegetable he did not recognize.

A service android?

There were those that were not intended to reach sentience. Those just used as servants. Data did not approve of these, but he was aware of their existence. He had not expected to see one in his... new lover's home.

"Molina, taste this. Is there enough jolla bean?" Tezlyn's mother turned to lift a tasting spoon and offer it to the android, but in moving to look at each other, both the human woman and the female android noticed Data. He had stopped once he had seen the other android. He knew his expression was not a pleasant one.

The android named Molina reacted to him. She bowed her head and whispered. "Revered ancestor!"

With dark blonde hair, twisted around the crown of her head and ending in a neat ponytail at the nape of her neck, Molina gave off an air of quiet sophistication. Her warm lavender eyes radiated peace. Her full, soft pink lips curved into a respectful smile. Her trim, humanoid figure was the final perfection to complete the aesthetically pleasing appearance of this android.

"Oh! I didn't tell you of our guest. I never considered the implications to you, Molina! I apologize. Admiral Soong. Let me introduce Molina Arietoe. She is our specialist in soil fertilization, natural pest repellent and...just about everything else we've ever needed. This will be her fourteenth season with us. We expect it to be our most successful, and she always has a lot to do with that."

Molina beamed with pride and pleasure at the recognition. Data was relieved this proved him wrong. This android was sentient and not just a domestic android, but he still wondered at her being here.

Proving she was just as intuitive as Tezlyn claimed, Mrs. Anala explained how Molina, knowing of the expected company, even if she did not know of the identity of the last, had offered to assist with the food preparations. As an Arietoe, this made sense. The Arietoe family had an even greater percentage of organic components and a fascination with the senses of taste and smell. So a specialty in food cultivation was logical, as was an interest in cooking. While there had been improvements, over the years, to Soong taste buds, Data had no doubt that Molina's were vastly more sensitive than his. It was likely she had a more refined ability in this area than her employer.

Seeing Molina's reaction to Data's presence, Mrs. Anala graciously reminded the former she was welcome to stay for dinner.

Molina smiled, touched at this kind offer, but she politely declined, saying she had business that required her attention. With the suggestion to add one gram of jolla bean, she left them.

Mrs. Alana sighed at her departure. "I blame myself for not even thinking...I'm sorry, sir. We're not used to having guests of such importance. I don't even know how to act." She lifted her hands, palms up in a gesture of defeat.

"There is no need. Please, my name is Data. I am on sabbatical from Starfleet at this time. I wish no special treatment. I am older than she is. That is all."

Mrs. Anala gave him a measuring once over. After a moment, her expression amused but reserved, she offered her hand.

"If we're to call you by your first name, you should call all of us by them too. Data."

He nodded his acceptance of her decree.

"Thank you. Chalandris."

As they set the table together, Chalandris brought the casual chatting to a more significant subject.

"I noticed you and Tezlyn wasted no time in getting to that argument. She never was one to run from a fight. Should I be put out with you?"

Data realized that after nearly four centuries of life, he still had not experienced everything. Lessa's parents had been dead long before he met her. Tasha's parents had also been dead, even if their association had not lasted long. He had never gotten the opportunity to be introduced to Jenna's family, even if their relationship had not become intimate.

This was his first personal example of dealing with the family of a...paramour.

This could be tricky.

"I cannot refute the fact that we did argue. We do most days and have almost from the moment I...was introduced," _reintroduced_ , "to her."

Unruffled, Chalandris nodded, placing a spoon in its proper place on the table.

"She's always had a huge temper, even when she was young and just as hugely outgoing."

 _And bouncy,_ Data added silently.

"I think her quick temper affected me, making me more cynical as I aged. Not that I'm accusing her of having a negative effect on me. I think I was too naive when we first adopted her." Realizing what she had just let slip, the woman's head snapped up. "You did know she was adopted? I know it's plain to see with Sjim, but… My husband and I wanted to adopt. We felt moved to offer a stable, loving home to children who did not have one. I know you may not be able to see it past her temper, but she is happy."

Data laughed. "I do see it. She even smiles at me at least once a day."

He was pleased when her mother laughed too.

When dinner was announced, the family all gathered around the table. Tezlyn reappeared at her father's side, to take her seat between Data and her mother on the end. She was holding back whatever was still bothering her, but her eyes were dry and she managed to sound normal.

The food, much of which Data learned was indigenous to Kel's Star 4, was another new experience for him. There were a few items he did not care for, but much was quite good.

After dinner, Data was invited to walk outside with Eltrin, Sjim and Vozal. The couple held hands as the two others walked in front of them. Eltrin pointed out the different sections of his land by naming what would be grown there this season.

"Why did you leave Earth, if you don't mind my asking?" Eltrin finally asked, once his form of small talk had been said.

"I have been stationed on Earth for over a century. While I enjoy my duties with Starfleet Academy, I felt a need for a change."

"You're thinking of moving here?" Vozal asked, stunned. Data shook his head. "No. My home is still on Earth. Most of my family, including many of my children and my brother live there. My brother is the originator of the Soong Center for Android Care. It is based in San Francisco, not far from my home."

"You are close to your brother?" Sjim asked.

Data nodded. "Before Lore moved to Earth, we had not been. Once he made Earth his permanent residence, we had the chance to get reacquainted. We are very close now. Family is important to me. I was pleased when he decided Earth had enough of an appeal for him to stay." Data smiled at the memory. Data had called his brother when Lessa's hair had begun to turn gray. This alerted the couple of her entrance into her final year of life. Data had been in a panic. Not wishing to show his distress to his wife or children, Data had called Lore. Lore, who was on Argelius II with Alaeda at the time, had mentioned a business opportunity he had been considering on Earth. He had packed up and moved to Earth, arriving only a month later. The opportunity had not panned out, but Lore, thankfully, had stayed. Data had done everything he could to keep his brother on Earth, worried a new opportunity would materialize half way across the galaxy.

It was during this time the two brothers had really become close for the first time. To Data it could not have come at a better time.

"We could not agree more on the subject of family. We do have a comm system capable of contacting Earth, if you want to let yours know how you are," Eltrin thoughtfully offered.

Data, pleased, thanked him agreeing to take him up on the offer.

When they returned to the house, Tezlyn continued to act atypical. Unsure if this was due to what had happened between them earlier or part of her being home with her family, Data asked to use the comm instead of joining with the family in their living room. Eltrin showed Data into his office, turned on the equipment and left Data alone to make his call.

Kessa was glad to see him in once piece after everyone had heard from Lore about the recent scare. Data had written her, of course, but seeing was believing.

Lore had more to say, but actually let Data speak this time.

"You still seeing the girl?" he asked, not bothering with a greeting.

"Yes. I am calling from the home of her parents." Data was pleased to see his brother. He was realizing just how much he missed not speaking to him on a regular basis. Even if Lore normally did most of the talking.

"You didn't marry her already, did you? By the gods of your children, Data! Have some fun first!"

Data tried not to be overly affected by his brother's unfortunate question.

"No, I did not marry her. I do not wish this to be spoken of to others, will you keep my confidence?"

Lore looked insulted. "When have I ever spilled beans you gave me, huh?"

Data nodded. Lore was right. He did keep his mouth shut if Data asked him to.

"I am having a...fling."

Lore's jaw actually dropped. It took his never quiet brother a full twelve seconds to speak again. Data waited, knowing the teasing would be of epic proportions. He was surprised when it never came.

"So let me get this straight. The redhead that was with you at the Soong Center is who you're having this fling with, right?"

Data nodded.

"You've been having this...fling...with her for weeks, and now her folks offer to put you up?" He sounded disbelieving.

"Tezlyn lives with her parents when she is not captaining the Ignis. I will be staying with her here, in her parents home on Kel's Star 4."

Lore still looked confused. "Her parents are there now too?"

"Yes."

"But this is just a fling?"

Data was not happy about answering, "Yes."

Lore looked even more doubtful. "You will invite me to the wedding, won't you, my brother?" he smirked.

Data, now irritated, shook his head. "There will be no wedding, my brother. Tezlyn is...not one for long relationships."

Lore scoffed at this. "Well, she's not had a Soong before, has she? You having a good time? Flings are usually fun for those being flung. You don't look so happy." Now Lore looked worried.

"I...it is a chaotic relationship. But I am not unhappy. It is simply... not what I am accustomed to."

Lore's expression spoke of understatements. But he didn't.

"Hey, maybe you can try a Romulan next. Remember what I told you about Romulans!" Lore gave him a hopeful grin, but became more straight-faced when Data rolled his eyes. "If this fling isn't making you happy, find one that does. At least for a little while, Data. The point of this excursion was to enjoy yourself and live a little, not to find trouble. You're my brother...be a little more like me, just for once. You may even like it, my dear brother. If you're not smiling the next time we speak, I'm coming to get you! I mean it Data!" Oddly miffed, Lore broke the contact right there.

Data sighed. Maybe his brother was right. Maybe this was making him unhappy.

When Data came out of the room at the far end of the long hall, Tezlyn was sitting on the floor at the other end of it. She got to her feet as he approached her.

"Were you listening?" he asked. He knew she had not come up to the door. He would have heard that. But he had no idea how good her hearing was. Kalestrian enhancements varied wildly.

"I could hear voices, but it all sounded like people talking with a hand over their mouths." The hall light was not one activated by motion. Tezlyn had neglected to order it on. So they were in near dark when they came together, close enough for her to unexpectedly wrap her arms around his middle. She was silent for a moment, waiting for Data to decided for or against responding in kind.

Data was ordering his body not to pull her in the bedroom and ravish her! Feeling in control, he pulled her close.

"Will you please stay with me in my room, Data Soong?"

Maybe Lore wasn't right just yet.

"Yes."

She looked up at him. He could still see the inscrutable expression she wore clearly. She gave him a quick, but firm peck on the mouth, before taking hold of him to lead him back to the main room.

"Sjim and his family are heading home. Come with me to say goodnight."

She held his fingers as they returned. This time, Data let her.

After Sjim took his family home, her dad suggested a game, so they all moved to the breakfast table (a four seater) and played a card game Tezlyn remembered from her childhood.

While they played, Tezlyn did her best to drag herself back to settled.

Breathing was still difficult.

The more Soong fought her about anything relating to their relationship, the closer to cracking she got.

His not wanting to share a room with her brought one thing into focus.

She wasn't afraid of becoming addicted to him, she'd already passed that point. She was terrified of him leaving.

Part of her screamed that arguing with his every word was not the way to keep him around longer.

Sex was not going to keep him around longer.

It may have been a while since he'd said it, but when she had first gotten Soong into bed, he'd made a comment about it being a long while since he'd tasted a woman.

The stuff about his formal dates being more like going through the motions made her wonder. He had to be lying about that, right? Not a big deal if he was, they hadn't know each other that well at all that day. Tezlyn actually hoped he was lying. The alternative was too unbelievable.

Who goes thirty years without having sex?

Why would you?

In watching all the androids they had run across (and the non-androids too) from the Soong Center and other places where they knew him…it had not slipped Tezlyn's notice all the speculative glances many female of many kinds had given him.

It had pissed her off each time, too!

But the point was, the offers were there. Soong had to see them, know they were there.

It had to be a lie.

But if it wasn't a lie, why the hell had he fallen into her bed?

She didn't think the past was related to the reason. Hell, it had made him hold back for quite a bit.

She knew only that he was attracted to her, and disagreed with just about everything she said. Not enough to base anything longer on.

But just thinking this made it feel like all the heat in her body was being sucked out. For a child of fire, this was scary.

She was so deep in thought for most of the game, she was startled back to reality when her mother announced her and dad were going to call it a night.

Telling them she and Soong were going for a walk before bed, Tezlyn kissed her parents goodnight and raced out the door with Soong three fingers behind her.

"I have already seen the farm Tezlyn. Why are we out here?"

How had she forgotten about him when all she had done was try to puzzle him out all night? Tezlyn sighed that he still remembered how to talk. But she guessed speech about now would be a good idea.

"Since you barely uttered a sound the afternoon, I know you'll try to be quiet again if we have sex in my room. I like you loud! The workers are housed to the east, so we'll walk west out of sight from everyone."

"You feel sex is a requirement? Every night?"

 _It's the only card I have in my deck right now, so yeah!_

"You have something else in mind? More cards?" _Yes, please give me another card...any card...I don't care what it is_!

"Perhaps sex is appropriate in this case. But we must be unobserved. Assured privacy!"

The man was going to make her pull her hair out. Ok, so she thought about having sex with him too much, but it wasn't all she thought about! They talked. Some conversations they even enjoyed and didn't argue at all through the whole thing! She was sure that had happened at least...twice?

She led him to a place where a few trees formed a nice quiet, more hidden spot. He gave her one of his looks when she sat in the grass with her back against one of the thicker tree trunks, but he finally relented and sat beside her.

For a moment she just looked at him. The night was a dark one, but Tezlyn had very good vision. Not as good as his, she was sure, but she could make it out, by what little light the moons threw off, what expression he was giving her.

"I don't want to fight with you tonight. Can we put off any battles for tomorrow? I just want…" to talk, to hold you, to get on my ship with you, warp away and never let you leave? "Damnit, I don't know what I want!" _other than for my eyes to stop threatening to drown him!_

Soong took her hand and pulled her into his lap. He was angling for a kiss, but she wasn't ready for that yet. She snuggled up to his chest, ordering her damned eyes to dry up!

"Is your family doing ok? You called them, right?" She tried to keep her voice from cracking.

"Yes. I spoke with my daugher Kessa and my brother Lore. I did not have the opportunity to ask Lore if he was well. He was too busy peppering _me_ with questions."

This was what she wanted. She liked the sound of his voice and the feel of it reverberating through his chest as she lay with her head there. It was relaxing...comforting.

"What was he asking? If I'd blown you up again? I've already made promises not to do that again."

"No, he asked about you."

Oh, this could be very bad or mildly good. With the way her luck was running, she was putting her chips on bad. But not happily.

"I get the feeling I don't want to know what he said."

"Since you do not wish conflict tonight, it may be wise just to say he asked if I was still seeing you. I said yes."

 _Yes for now?_

Since she had just lost the ability to speak and her eyes were predicting a sudden downpour, Tezlyn took his mouth with the only thing hers felt capable of doing. But this kiss was more tender than the ones they usually shared.

What followed was slower, lacking the urgent pace they so frequently employed, but strangely it was even more intense for her.

They came together again that night. When they slipped back into the house to go to bed for sleep, Soong promised to remain with her. He pulled her against him, spooning, which meant she was facing away, thankfully.

Thinking again about the moment they had gone over that blissful edge together, Tezlyn was careful not to make a single sound, but allowed her traitorous eyes to rain as much as they wanted.

Tezlyn woke up at dawn. The moment she moved in his arms, Data came awake. If he had not heard the sounds of others moving about, he would have been tempted to take advantage of the bed for something other than sleeping.

He almost left the bed when his brother's warning came back to him.

If he was going to have an affair, he was going to enjoy what one had an affair to enjoy!

He decided against waiting. She was awake. It was her turn to strangle the cries of pleasure he intended to give her.

Starting by nibbling her ear, Data whispered a warning for her to be as quiet as she was able. Moving down her neck, he kept kissing. She was only wearing a thin night rail. Its construction made it easy to remove. With her cooperation it was even easier. He wanted to see her face. He wanted to tease and taste her, all the while watching her every reaction. After kissing his way down her nude body, Data threw the bed covers to the floor, sat on the end of the bed and pulled her to him. With her legs opened before him, Data lifted her bottom off the bed, and to his eagerly awaiting tongue.

She had her fist jammed into her mouth almost at once. The moment she came, Data knew he was not satisfied. He kept going. Watching her fight tooth and nail to keep from screaming her release. After he brought her over the edge four times she was pleading with him to stop. He removed his pajama bottoms and took her over from the inside one more time.

Tezlyn took a long water shower alone, once she got Soong to let her go. He was acting so strange since they got planetside. Last night outside they had been together for hours, but it had been...different.

This morning he was...like a machine, although not, going at her with precision and intensity she had not seen before. And Soong tended towards intense!

Now, it was all she could do to remain standing, her legs were so weak from all she had endured of his attentions.

Wishing she didn't still live at home more strongly than ever before, Tezlyn decided it would be a good idea to get him alone for a while. They needed to talk.

Moving out had never seemed a thing to rush towards before.

Tezlyn's father had heard about this colony when Tezlyn was in her last year of school and her brother was still a year and a half away from completion. Tezlyn had dreams of adventure but no idea how to attain them.

Sjim had been considering Starfleet, with visions of working with more Vulcans. The family had never ignored this part of his heritage. He had a Vulcan teacher at school that year (the family had moved to make this possible) but her brother had wanted more. He had spoken at length with his sister on the subject, finally coming close to convincing her to wait and join Starfleet with him so they could go to the Academy together. Had that come to pass, Tezlyn would have met Soong there, but it would have been very different from now.

But this change in direction for their father had changed everything for the entire family. Tezlyn, being almost of age, had been given the option to remain on Earth to finish her schooling and go where she willed from there. She'd opted to remain with her family.

Farming was a busy life. It encompassed much of the day. But the family as a unit had fallen in love with this life almost instantly.

Molina had taken Sjim under her wing the moment she had been hired to teach the family what they needed to know to make this change in course successful. Tezlyn had soaked up much of what she knew either from doing, or from her brother's restrained, yet still enthusiastic descriptions of what Molina had taught him that day. So Tezlyn was taught from Molina by proxy.

When Sjim had met Vozal during a trip into town, his future had been set. He may turn to Starfleet one day, but for now, the Trill and the family he instantly dreamed of became his new goal.

He worked hard learning, earning and molding his mind and body into the tool he required to be the most successful farmer on Kel's.

At the age of twenty-six he'd asked Vozal to marry him. She had declined!

But Sjim was just as headstrong as his sister.

Two years later, when Sjim had his own land, a home and one promising season under his belt, the woman finally agreed to be his wife. They planned three children. One down, two to go.

Tezlyn had been more lackadaisical. It had taken her longer to discover she had a talent for haggling. While Ricktin's had not been a showing of her better moments, her early days had been packed with them.

The colony had offered her a place on a trading ship, captained by a man Tezlyn hoped would be her mentor. But the man could lose an argument with the most easily manipulated person in the galaxy. She was able to browbeat him into including her on every negotiating meeting the man went to. The increase in profits for the colony garnered Tezlyn a deal for a percentage off the top of each negotiation she handled exclusively in addition to her cut as part of the crew.

And the more she did it, the more she liked it. Wanting to be out from under her captain's thumb, Tezlyn worked towards having her own ship.

She was offered a vessel to captain, but a co-op of farmers would retain ownership. She declined.

With a goal ahead of her, Tezlyn dug in just as tenaciously as her brother had, until she'd saved the funds to buy her own ship.

Now, three years later, she was only about six months from having enough to build a house on the plot of land she had already claimed. She still planned to continue trade runs even after she started her farm. Her plans were set, her goals were within reach. Everything was just as she wanted...with one notable exception.

Soong.

CHAPTER TEN

Breakfast was the usual quick production it normally was this morning. The weird thing was seeing Soong in the kitchen, helping her mother do the cooking and even taking over some.

As she ate, Tezlyn had to admit, he hadn't been fibbing. The man could cook!

After leaving the kitchen, he joined her family in the fields, along with the rest of their crew of fieldhands, including Molina. He was not the greatest at farming, however. And while he was rarely eager to take directions from her, he didn't rebuff the ones given by her father, mother or the half suggestion, half offers to take over he received from Molina. Molina was tying herself in knots trying to find a way to be respectful to Soong and defer to him, while telling him what to do. It was almost painful to watch.

Worried Molina would suffer some sort of breakdown from this, Tezlyn took him with her to help mix the fertilizer destined for the south field.

Getting a call from the co-op who'd commissioned her last trade run, informing her that her funds were ready, Tezlyn ordered an aircar to take her into town to sign for the transfer into her account. She dragged Soong along with her.

Once the business was attended to, Tezlyn input the coordinates for her claim into the aircar's guidance system. Even viewing the naked land made her smile.

Sitting in the thick grass as the light wind blew it this way and that, Tezlyn pointed out where her house would go, what she planned to grow and how much.

"The fruit trees will take the longest to see a profit from, but they are the most in demand. You'd think the whole galaxy had a sweet tooth with the demand we get for our native fruits!"

"You do not intend to grow any flowers?" Soong asked. Having mentioned how he lived in a place surrounded by flowers, she got where the question was coming from.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. I know of several indigenous flowers that can be used for making meds. It would be pretty to grow them around the house. Good suggestion, Soong! Maybe we can make a farmer out of you yet!"

While he did return her smile, his expression told her he found the last part of her statement doubtful.

This was going to take some work!

Time to lay down the foundation.

Doing her best to get her whole body on board with the plan, she moved to take his hands in hers. He always wiggled the three fingers she preferred to hold, the moment she made contact. It made her curious why, but she wouldn't let this distract her now.

"My overall plan was to build a little house, plant a little farm and find a man who was easy to push around to keep me company. Maybe toss in a few kids in there somewhere. You toppled that plan."

He looked a little alarmed already. That wasn't good.

"I have?"

"I know you have all this big life far away from here. I know you're not a farmer. I know I don't really have much to offer but...I'm in love with you and I want to amend my plans to include you. I want you to stay, Soong, I'm not done with you!"

Now the tears that tumbled down her cheeks explained the ones he had witnessed before.

Data felt dazed, she had shocked him so. Needing a second to think, Data pulled her against him, holding her close in order to stop her penetrating stare that waited, wet eyed, for his answer.

She loved him?

His first reaction, among the multitudes, was guilt. Data knew the foundation of the vast majority of their arguments was the result of his belief that he meant very little to her. Sometimes when they battled, the passionate reactions from them both reminded Data of his marriage. The sexual passion that frequently followed the yelling was also strikingly familiar.

But every word from her crew spoke of a woman that went through men like a starship at warp nine point nine. What he had taken from her own thoughts had backed this conclusion.

The woman herself was pushy, flippant, hotheaded, almost arrogant at times. She did not act the type capable of love.

Yet she was thirty-five and lived at home with family she was very close to. Even her married brother lived nearby. Vulcans, being touch telepaths, were often reluctant to allow touch. This was not true of Sjim Anala. He had even held his sister's hand for the entire trip home in the aircar.

Tezlyn was just as physical. Even before she began touching Data, she would keep him close. Once they had discovered who they were to each other in the past, she had insisted Data was someone she wanted to get to know better, thus, she rarely let him out of her sight if she could manage it. Things had gotten in her way, but they didn't stay in her way long.

She took him everywhere she went.

Data had made arrangements, through one of her crew members, to have a room in town ready for him once they arrived on Kel's Star 4. He had canceled the request before joining Tezlyn in bed last night.

But staying on this planet? Indefinitely?

He pulled her back so he could speak with her face to face.

"I find I was not prepared for...this turn of events. You not only wish to change the nature of our association, you wish me to change the very fabric of my life. It is not something to be decided in seconds." Data had no desire to hurt her, but did she realize what she was asking?

She pulled out of his arms, but not in time for him to miss the telltale signs of her distress.

"Ok. I know it's a lot to ask. I just had to. Guess being a god...makes you too high for me."

When she started walking away from him and the aircar, Data was relieved to have the space.

He could move fast in a crisis. Had saved her life before a beam could fall on her and snuff it out. In emergencies, Data's decisions were near instantaneous, yet well thought out and decisive.

Even centuries of emotional awareness had not changed the fact that emotional impacts had the ability to make him feel as though he were in a mental fog. Walking through drying cement, unable to string coherent thought to coherent thought.

As he watched her walk away, in some ways he missed her already. But what she asked…

In his professional life, Data did not care for disputes. He had long ago become used to laying down the law and having his orders obeyed to the letter. There may be questions for clarification, but seldom anything else. At the end of the year board meeting, when Data laid out what he would require for the following academy school year, many members had the unseemly habit of falling asleep, waking up only when their approving signature was required.

Ten years ago, one had confided, "Commandant, I've never understood why we even have that meeting. You always request exactly what you need. Why you can't just submit it in writing for us to approve is beyond me!"

Her point, she said, was who would refute him?

The answer, or so it had been for over a century, was no one.

At home, Grace may politely suggest it was time he got some sun, or time he got some rest or go visit someone, but she did not order him. No one ordered him!

Even Command asked, requested, or long windedly begged when they needed something from him.

Lore teased, ribbed, goaded, annoyed and chided him into action at times, but also did not seriously order. Technically the head of the family, Lore tossed the responsibility aside, claiming it was too tedious and he was not the father of most of the horde anyway. Lore did have two children from his marriage to Alaeda, who he insisted were even more trying than the idea of his leading the family. His current marriage was only half way through the production of their first child.

So with the extended Soong family, Data ruled there too.

Now there was this woman, who was five hundred seventy-three meters away and still walking. She ordered him to eat with her, or not to eat with her. Go with her to space stations, come to her bed, and yell at her if he wanted. She had no fear, seemingly. Everyone on her ship walked on eggshells around her. Not always, but at times. She made Data want to take her over his knee for a good spanking one moment, the next, he wanted nothing to do with her. But there were still times when just that fire in her eyes caused his hands to reach for her, wanting her to stop the damned arguing and kiss him!

It had been a long time since he had been this sexually active. And yet love making was something he and Lessa had never lost their taste for.

But a farming community?

To go from a ten bedroom mansion, being the most decorated Starfleet officer, who had more than a third of his twenty children living within beaming distance, to digging in the dirt, days or three weeks from home (depending on the mode of travel), with, so far, no house!

The woman who was now one thousand two hundred and thirty-one meters away and approaching the shore of a small lake was...too far away from him.

Data put aside his mental and emotional debate, got in the aircar, switched it to manual and directed it towards a woman that caused him great emotional turmoil just by breathing!

Since his driving along beside her did not even get Tezlyn's attention, Data parked in her projected path. Using the lake to box her in, he got out and went to her.

"Where are you going, Tezlyn?" he asked her.

Her pace did not even slow. She did not look at him. She avoided the obstructions by moving along the water's edge .

"I don't know. I don't really care." The tone of her voice agreed with her statement. She kept walking.

"This makes no sense. You have no destination in mind?"

"Yes, but it looks like I can't get there." When she still kept walking, Data had had enough. He got in her way, taking hold of both of her elbows he shook his head when she attempted to struggle.

"I think we should return to your parents house.

"Since we are not a 'we', I think you should find a room in town. Since you're done, so am I."

She was breaking up with him?

She tell him that she loves him and minutes later breaks up with him?

Ah, perhaps it was because he had not said anything even remotely encouraging back...yes, that could very well be her reason, Data realized.

The catch phrase between them had been statements about not being done. Could that still work now? Should he attempt to put a more positive spin on the phrase she had just used to end them?

"No, I am not done. I admit I am confused, stunned, and very much at a loss. But I am by no means done. May I stay for now? Allow me time to process all you have said."

She looked weary. Defeated. Better if she were angry. He was a master, or so it had been so far, at pushing her there, he saw no reason this should change now.

Ordering should work.

"You owe me your life, Tezlyn Anala. Were it not for me, you would no longer exist. You will give me the time I demand to consider your request. For now, get in the car. Now!" Letting her go, Data pointed at the car.

It was here that Data learned just how dangerous making a fire starter angry could truly be.

Walking backwards to the edge of the shallow water, she screamed out her rage and defiance. Lifting her arms out wide, she called him vicious names, but this was nothing. The fire that started at her feet and rose up to stream from almost every pore, consumed her clothing and even her shoes, stopped short of her head. Some of her hair did get singed as fire blew in the wind rising up to block off Data's view of her face.

She truly was a goddess of the inferno.

And scared the hell out of him!

The fire blazed, the woman at its epicenter screamed.

Racing towards her, Data risked the burns to push her into the shallow water behind her, allowing himself to be submerged to ensure the fire was completely extinguished.

Surely, her rage had overwhelmed her resistance to fire, thus damaging her! Data carried the squirming woman out of the water, checking her over carefully for any signs of harm once they reached dry land.

She was still struggling and even insulting his parentage.

Perhaps he should have thought this through. She was now not only mad as hell, she was completely naked, her hair was much shorter and her struggling. Her anger was having the predictable effect on him.

Grabbing her chin, Data kissed her. He could continue to reassure himself that she was undamaged by kissing every centimeter of her.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you kiss-"

Data kissed her again.

"I am sorry, Tezlyn. You looked despondent. I am still not in a stable frame of mind. In my concern for you, I theorized anger would pull you out of your despondency. I may have over compensated."

"You wanted me angry?" she hissed.

He looked chagrinned. "It is a state you are frequently in. And the one that compels me the most."

She was in his lap. They were both in the grass. She was bare, he was fully dressed, but completely drenched.

"Compels you?"

He moved one hand to cup her breast.

"Yes. To join my body with yours. To bring you pleasure as you bring me pleasure. Every time your temper flares, so does my desire for you. I am not done with you, Tezlyn. Even if your hair is now even more unfashionable than mine."

Sneaking back into the house was made easier with everyone else still in the fields. Once she was properly clothed again, Teslyn followed Data's directions in retrieving the dermal regenerator Ateeare had given him before taking his leave. The panic had delayed Data's reactions to his burns, but that had not lasted.

She ran the device over his painful skin, while offering small voiced apologies for causing them.

Once his hands were usable again, Data was forced to take scissors to her hair, in an attempt to bring it some semblance of order. Her beautiful long copper tresses had been reduced to almost shoulder length. Data wanted to shed a tear for that loss, but wading through all the other issues at hand gave him more than enough to keep him too busy for tears. At least for right now.

Once these tasks had been seen to, the pair of them had just stood staring at each other, as a loss for something to say.

Tezlyn, obviously not dealing with perceived rejection any better than he had handled believed impending rejection, sighed and walked out of the room.

Moving back into her bathroom, Data stared, unseeing, at his reflection.

"I am not a farmer." He insisted to his mirror image. Although he did grow some flowers on his land, most of the work in tending them was handled by gardeners who also cultivated the large public gardens that butted up against the Commandant's residence.

"I cannot leave my family!" Who were all grown and had families of their own who had families of their own… Three hundred years allowed for many generations. And ninety-six percent of Soongs had descended from Data.

"Starfleet is my life!" But it had not been as fulfilling as it once was lately…

"I care for her...very much...but I am not ready for this."

When he heard the sounds indicative of others arriving back home, presumably for dinner, Data pulled out his bags and packed his things. He was not sure about leaving, but he thought it prudent to be ready.

Finally coming out of her room, Data nodded silently at her parents, but mostly just watched Tezlyn. Feeling a fool, he offered to help with dinner since both of the older Analas were tired from a long day's work.

During the course of the meal preparation, Data looked up to see both Tezlyn and her mother slipping away towards the office. Adjusting his hearing so he could not eavesdrop, Data kept working, chatting at times with Eltrin.

"You've been here for not even...just barely a full day. Child, what possessed you to rush things like this?"

Tezlyn sighed. It was hard to furiously deny that she had made a royal muck of things, when she so clearly had.

"Give me a break, other than that Jenoda player in school, I've never been in love before. I'm guessing it takes some practice." As her mother sat in dad's office chair and shook her head, Tezlyn, still standing, brought her hands up to cover her face.

"He hasn't run from you yet, so maybe you haven't bungled this beyond repair."

When Tezlyn lowered her hands, she noted the familiar expression on her mother's face. It was one of skilled, but devious planning. Usually Tezlyn saw this face when her mother was plotting some move on her father. The woman knew how to manipulate like a pro. Dad never even realized mom was working him over more than half the time.

"I'm not sure it isn't too late. The door to my room is open. When we passed it, I looked in. He packed his things."

Her mother sighed. "Not good." She pointed to the smaller chair, indicating Tezlyn should plop her butt into it. Leveling her with her firm gaze, Chalandris asked, "Is it real? Does it make your insides feel like they're on fire half the time and frozen the other half?"

"I don't do cold! But, I was fascinated by Soong in the first few minutes after meeting him. And I didn't know who he was until days later. But then, when he told me he'd known me...before."

Her mother reached out to take her daughter's hand.

When Soong had gone for a walk last evening with the rest of her family, Tezlyn had stayed behind and told her mother all Soong had shown her. Plus laid out her plans. Her mother had urged patience.

Now Tezlyn wished she'd listened.

"Little girl, what am I going to do with you?"

With a sardonic laugh, Tezlyn shook her head. "Be stuck with me forever, I'm thinking. Not sure yet, but that's the way it's looking. Men are difficult!"

Her mother chuckled, nodding at this.

"Very much so. If you can get them to behave, they are awfully fun, though."

Tezlyn sighed. "Do I have a chance at making this one behave?"

Trying not to look discouraging, but not having much of a choice, her mother held up one finger.

"I know as parents we're not supposed to tell our children that something is too hard. I'm supposed to say that anything you want is within your grasp if you're willing to work hard enough. Little girl, you reached too high. Truthfully, I'm surprised he doesn't go about with armed guards or an a entourage." Absently, Chalandris reached out to touch her daughters much shorter hair.

"I remember when you burst into flames the first time. All your hair gone. You were so angry about that you did it again twice that week!"

"Justoria knocking me into the mud, right?" Tezlyn asked, not sure if she recalled what had brought on the seemingly huge loss of control.

Her mother nodded. "You were ten. Ruined your favorite dress and embarrassed yourself in front of most of the class. She was punished, but I never thought it was enough."

Tezlyn smiled. Her mother was ever her greatest champion.

"Do you feel better since letting it out?"

It was something Tezlyn had learned with experience. Fire in the blood needed releasing. If she held it in too long, it found an escape less to her liking. But blazing up like a phoenix several times a year did things to one's reputation. It also had a way of wreaking havoc with her hair if she wasn't careful.

But how to literally explode... carefully...

"You scared him, I take it."

Tezlyn nodded. "I made sure I was by the water so he was safe. He launched himself at me, pushing me into the water...I told him back on the Ignis that I was immune to fire."

"Men never listen to women," her mother reminded her.

"Think maybe he ignored me when I told him I loved him?"

Eltrin Anala watched his houseguest, as he tried to decided if he should stick his nose into this or not. Chalandris had filled him in on most of the current events last night while Data Soong had taken a "walk" with his daughter.

Fooling around with his daughter's love life seemed like something out of bounds. Dads were meant to shoot their daughter's suitors, or force them into marriage at that same phaser point if they thought it best.

This he wasn't sure about.

"She's a good girl, you know. I don't just say that because she's mine." Eltrin was hoping something better was going to come out of his mouth when he'd opened it. He was not good with words. He was better with his hands. Farming was just one of the things that proved this fact.

"She is an intrigue young woman," Data agreed, stirring more spices into the pan. The moment they hit the heat, the aroma bloomed, making Eltrin's mouth water.

Data opened the bottle of wine, sniffing it before adding it to the pan.

"I heard what you were saying yesterday...about family. Since she doesn't want to leave hers - something I'm in favor of - I can understand you not wanting to leave yours. But she asked you to, didn't she?"

As though it would be giving up a confidence, the man looked reluctant to answer. Eltrin gave Data points for that. Plus he looked half torn to pieces. Knowing his girl as well as he did, Eltrin understood this. She was not easy, his fiery girl. But once you loved her, she was not easy to unlove. Did this man love her?

"She did ask. I am still processing the enormity of how her request would affect my life were I to comply with her wishes."

"And if you don't?"

This stopped the android. He froze in place, but turned slowly to look at Eltrin a breath later.

"I have yet to fully consider the effects that possibility would have as well. While problems in logic are easy for those of my kind to address, emotional dilemmas add a complexity that increases the difficulty in discovering a foolproof solution by an exponential amount."

It took Eltrin a moment to puzzle out what the hell he'd just said, but he was pretty sure he got the picture by the end.

"And when you add a woman to the problem?"

"It is infinitely more difficult!"

Dinner was quieter this evening. While Chalandris and Tezlyn cleaned up, Data asked to use the comm system again. This time, he called Grace.

It was a long story to tell, filling her in on all that had happened in the last weeks, but Grace was one of the wisest of persons that Data knew. She helped him jump ahead several times by saying what he was about to say, more succinctly than he intended to.

"Sir, problems are often more simple than we tend to make them. But not having met the girl-"

"Grace, you have. She is Katland Shayza."

With this revelation, the calm confidence on Grace's face shattered like glass pitted against a sledgehammer.

"You found her again? Oh, the sweet child...she...oh my….that does add some weight to things, doesn't?"

"Yes."

He told her some of the events that surrounded him breaking this news to Tezlyn. But the story circled back to where he was now.

"I am unable to decide. Either course taken holds it's own traumas. It's own losses... I find it impossible to move at all."

"Commandant, it's only been a few weeks. Maybe time is what you need. Ask her for more. But you should tell her that you care for her. She will lose all hope and begin to pull away for her own heart's protection should you not."

The moment Grace ended the call with her master, she activated the unit again. There were troupes to be rallied. Perhaps a conference call would be best.

When Data returned to the main room, it was empty. From the sounds in the hall, he knew Eltrin and Chalandris had retired. But Tezlyn was not in her room.

He found her on the front porch, looking at the stars.

"When are you leaving?" she asked him, but did not interrupt her stargazing.

"My packing may have been premature. I do not wish to go, but I am unsure if there is wisdom in staying."

Data moved to crouch before the chair where she sat. He took her hand in his. She finally met his eyes.

"You have caused me to be placed in a personal impasse. I am still unsure of what I feel for you, but it is important that you understand, the hold you have on me is significant."

"Is it just sex?" she asked, her voice barely audible had he been human.

He straightened, pulling her gently to her feet, he drew her into an embrace.

"No, Tezlyn. It is not just sex. I have never behaved in this manner before, however. I do wish to verify my statement."

"Dumb that down for me, would ya? I can't think straight right now."

"I believe it would be best if we discontinued the sexual aspect to our relationship for a time. Ah, we should stop-"

"I got it. I was hoping I didn't, but I did. The reason for this is you want to make sure you like me, not just me in bed?"

Data tried to think of a way around agreeing with her phrasing, but it was correct….

"Just said yes, Soong." Her voice was louder, but tired sounding.

"Yes. But I wish to stay with you, if that is acceptable."

The relieved sigh she let go of told Data all he needed to hear.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

If time was what he needed, time was what Data gave himself. For the next few days, he spent as much time with Tezlyn as possible. She had yet regained the adult equivalent of her bounce in her step or the impish sparkle in her eyes, however. Being the reason why put Data right back to what he had experienced during the first hurdle in their current relationship. Telling her who he had been to her.

They worked in the fields by day, getting them ready for planting. In the evenings Data helped with cooking at times with Molina assisting. Chalandris had convinced the female android to join them for dinner on a few occasions.

For a being endowed with inhuman strength, and a frame that could take a beating with minimal damage sustained, Molina gave the impression of such delicacy. She was such a contrast to Tezlyn, who seemed impervious to nearly everything...but Data.

At night, when he and Tezlyn were alone, they would talk the night away (on nights that she felt no need for sleep). If she was tired, they would talk for a time in bed. Data could not help but kiss her. But he adhered to a strict limit of one minute before he ended the kissing. The temptation to keep going never dissipated.

He held her close as they slept. There were times when Data recalled the tears Tezlyn had shead. Feeling them well up in his own eyes, he worried that no good solution to this dilemma was forthcoming.

Data had been a guest in the Anala household for six days when a call came in over the comm system for him, during breakfast.

Excusing himself from the table, Data thanked Eltrin for informing him of the call before retreating to the office. The sight that greeted him when he reengaged the call shocked and moved Data to his core.

Five people stood looking at him. The backdrop was the Kel's Star 4 spacestation. The people were Lore, his pregnant wife Jacquie, Grace, Kessa and her youngest son Drew.

"What has happened? Why are you here? Is there something wrong?" Data was now on alert, ready for whatever action was called for.

"Yes, there's something wrong, Data," Lore said, looking slightly exasperated with his younger brother. He did quite a bit of hand waving for the rest of his declaration. "You! And we're your family, so we came. Cuz' we love you and all that other stuff."

Beside him, Jacquie was rolling her eyes. Her dark hair, dark eyes and dark skin all the more glowing with the addition of her pregnancy. This would be hers and Lore's first born child. While the couple did not have Data's advantage in this area, artificial insemination was working just fine. Lore had been given free range to choose the donor, so he'd be happy. It pleased Data how patient Jacquie, Lore's wife of eleven years now, was with his brother. Even if Lore rarely had a clue.

"Ah, my sensitive man! Careful there, you might hurt yourself, with all that emotional display you're giving us." Jacquie lovingly took hold of Lore's chin even as she said this. Lore just looked confused.

"Daddy, we came to meet Kat- I mean, Tezlyn," Kessa interjected.

"And to give you our support. Because we want you to be happy, whatever you decide," Grace added.

"And we want to know if she's hot." Drew received a warning stare from both Grace and his mother from this comment. But when Lore perked up and said, "She's hot! I've seen her." All the female heads turned to stare daggers at him instead.

Data smiled.

This was his family.

He had missed them.

It was as though he had forgotten how amusing they all were!

Data put the call on hold after a few more minutes of chatting with his family. He returned to the breakfast table to address the three people there.

"Some of my family has arrived on Kel's Star 4, wishing to meet all of you, and get reacquainted with you, Tezlyn. Would it be an imposition to invite them to meet you here? They have accommodations for the nights, in town."

They all looked stunned. Chalandris recovered first, getting to her feet. "Of course they're welcome, Data! I'll call Sjim when your done. He'll want to be here too."

The moments following the Soong family's arrival at Tezlyn's home was surreal for her. Everyone was introduced to everyone else, and pockets of conversations began to form almost instantly.

Seeing Grace, who was the only one aside from Alaeda that she remembered from the past, made both of them shaky. When Grace, older and now grey haired, embraced Tezlyn, telling her how sorry she was for not protecting her all those years ago, both of them were in tears, with Kessa, who did seem familiar, all blonde, delicate and stunningly beautiful, joining in not only the embrace, but with the waterworks display.

Both Data and Lore moved in, insisting what had happened so long ago, was in no way any of their fault. It was explained to Tezlyn how Lore had been the one to discover Grace after the incident. He bore some guilt too, wondering what would have happened had he just gotten there sooner. It matched with Soong's guilt over having left at all.

Tezlyn thought it was enough. Lifting her voice above those of everyone else's, Teslyn said firmly, "I declare all blame surrounding this, from this moment until the end of time, forgiven, and by me, forgotten. I never want to hear any of you giving yourselves crap over what happened! It's over! It's done. We all lived! Let it go!"

The reactions she received from this declaration were odd. Kessa looked ashamed for a moment. Soong did too. Grace and a smirking Lore looked proud of her. Lore's wife, who had not been around for any of that past, yet was strangely familiar, looked impressed with Tezlyn's statement. Drew - just a bit taller than Soong, with pale yellow hair and a boy next door look about him - was also new to her and did not ring any bells. He was just enjoying the show, while thoroughly checking her out.

Biting back the challenge that she was his grandfather's lover and he should not be looking at her that way, Tezlyn remembered she was on shaky ground with Soong right now. Still she moved closer to him. Maybe for protection against the leering. Maybe to remind herself not to rip the kid - who was not a kid- a new one. Maybe just to be near Soong.

Sjim and his family arrived, adding to the emotional mixer. T'zyn, instantly squirming out of her mother's arms, was delighted to have so many new people to show her new shoes to.

It was freaky to feel all the eyes on her as Tezlyn pulled Soong over so they could take two of the many chairs on the front porch and sit down. The rest of the families moved closer to the house, still talking, with her and Soong. She was tempted to just sit in his lap. Something about all this was tugging at her possessive side. Soong giving her questioning looks only made her want to stamp her name on his forehead more. Maybe it was irrational, but then again, maybe it wasn't.

With Soong's family here, a new escape route had opened up for him. All he had to do was say he was going home with them. Easy! Cursing herself for having thought of that, Tezlyn tightened the hold she had on his arm.

She moved him to the porch step, so she could sit closer to him and still retain control over one of his hands. It wasn't enough, but it would do for now. She let the death grip she'd had on Soong's hand downgrade to firm and inescapable, while striking up a conversation with Kessa and Drew.

Kessa Amber-Soong watched over the young woman that was a distant cousin through her mother's side of the family.

She was not actively telepathically probing Tezlyn, but at the moment, it wasn't necessary. The waves of uncertainty and possessiveness towards daddy she was giving off was telling enough. Kessa was fairly certain if anyone touched her father right now, the women would jump out of her skin. In some ways she found this charming, in others she found it worrisome.

Daddy was a man very set in his ways. A being of order. It was not fair to say that he did the same thing each and every day at home, but there was a certain level of continuity to his life that her father was comfortable with.

But Kessa knew her father was lonely. And had been since her mother's death. In the last several years it had been getting worse.

When Uncle Lore had married his wife Jacquie, daddy had been overjoyed to see his brother so happy. The half El-Aurian, half human woman had knocked Lore off his feet and never stopped surprising the cocky android.

She was one of the reasons Lore kept pushing his brother to date. He was not alone in that pushing. But daddy had been adamant. He went on business dates. Ones where he needed a companion on his arm for social events within Starfleet. Kessa always felt disheartened for the ladies that could be seen on her father's arm. They always hoped it was a beginning to something wonderful. It was always just a singular moment, that was never to be repeated.

Was this young woman to go the way of the others?

Was it better if she did? Or worse?

As Kessa watched, Jacquie mentioned to Lore that she needed to sit for a while, pointing to one of the free chairs on the porch. Lore nearly jumped into action. He lifted his wife tenderly in his arms, moving with exquisite care towards the porch.

"I didn't mean I couldn't walk, Lore. I just wanted you to come with me."

Kessa wondered if Uncle Lore was aware of the marshmallow soft expression his face was sporting at her words. With a near silent chuckle, Kessa decided he didn't, and would be mortified if he had. It may be best to caution Jacquie against ever wearing anything with reflective surfaces.

Shaking her head, she moved over to Tezlyn brother Sjim, wanting to get to know him better.

Grace watched her employer, who was so much more to her than that, with the girl he...was so undecided about.

The Commandant was not a man to show his feelings in public. In private, Grace had witnessed and been the beneficiary of his affection hundreds of times. To those he loved, he was very giving. But his love was not for public display.

Commandant Soong had for years tutored hundreds of cadets in a wide variety of subjects. There were few subjects her master lacked knowledge in.

But if there was a cadet in the mansion, Commandant Soong was all business. Once they left, he would sigh, toss off the professional mask and laugh and joke with Grace. Now before ten other people, he was allowing the girl to hold his fingers, touch his arm, with a touch that spoke volumes of what lay between them, as they sat very close together.

The night she had spoken with him over the comm, his brows had been deeply furrowed with worry. His shoulders lowered with distress and fatigue. Now he looked better. There was a light in his eyes when he looked at the girl. There was guilt too, however.

But every problem had a answer.

When Tezlyn's lovely mother Chalandris announced she would get everyone refreshments, Grace moved to volunteer her assistance. She reached out and pulled a mystified Tezlyn along with her. It did not surprise her when Jacquie Soong slowly tagged along.

Tezlyn Anala.

Jacs had been watching her just as intently as the rest of her party. Lore was so hopeful that Data was finally going to end his long "woman drought" as he referred to it, that Jacs was praying just as hard. Harder, since Lore wasn't really a prayer. Even if one of his favorite phrases was "by the gods of Data's children".

In the lovely kitchen, Tezlyn looked out of place. Odd, since it was her home too. Jacs took a seat at the small kitchen table next to the younger woman, while her mother and Grace made some fresh fruit drinks and whipped up cookies or some such thing. Tezlyn was obviously not a cook. Jacquie could relate.

But there was more to the fidgeting the redhead was now doing. While she'd turned her expression to stone, Jacs was more observant than that. She was not only a listener, she had damned good eyes too. Eyes that could see her table mate trying in vain to catch even a glimpse of Data through the windows.

"You just have to know how to handle Soongs," Jacquie tossed out.

Tezlyn had been silent, her mother and Grace had been working, speaking only in hushed tones, so this statement had broken the unnatural quiet like a bull going through a china shop.

"Excuse me?" Tezlyn said, recognizing the fact that Jacquie's statement had been directed towards her.

"Now, granted, Data is almost nothing like Lore, but they both are, in their cores, traditional men. While Lore and Data may approach their personal lives from opposite ends of the spectrum, they both arrive at the same place in the end. You have to speak to that, their traditional hearts. You have to respect Data's love of family. Do you want kids?"

Three stunned faces were still frozen in place, staring at her. Jacs stared pointedly at Tezlyn. It took snapping her fingers in the woman's face to bring her out of her fog.

"Not this very minute, but I did want some. How is it you're…" Tezlyn made a twirling motion with her finger in the general vicinity of Jacquie's belly.

Rubbing her hand over her baby bump with affection, Jacs smiled.

"Artificial insemination is an old procedure. Surely you've heard of it?"

Tezlyn sighed. "Yeah, sorry. Guess I was hoping...for the impossible." She looked away as both Grace and Jacquie chuckled.

"Our Commandant is very resourceful. If the two of you find your way through, and remain together, there is a way." Grace reached over to pat the redhead's hand. But Red didn't have a clue what Grace was talking about.

"Where do you think Kessa came from? She's got four full blooded born siblings too. Two are twins!" Jacquie was just about to explain, with Grace also ready to, when Tezlyn gasped with remembrance.

"That guy….Q, right? Turned him human...but that was centuries ago!"

"It makes no difference," Grace assured her.

Jacquie shook her head. "Like I said, you just have to know how to handle Soongs."

Turning to face her fully, Tezlyn's expression was more challenging now. "Ok, so tell me the secret. What do I do?"

"Knock him on his butt!"

"Done that. Repeatedly."

"Hmm, ok. You told him how you felt? Did you mention you want kids, because Data loves kids."

"Yep, that was in there too."

This had both Jacquie and Grace frowning.

"You told him too fast," her mother lamented.

"Maybe I should just order him. He does obey orders well."

The other three women looked mortified at the mere suggestion.

"He does!" Tezlyn insisted. "I've ordered him all sorts of places. He goes." When the eyes that stared at her all went wide, Tezlyn scoffed with impatience. "I mean like to space stations and other places, not just my bed."

Jacquie looked at her with disbelief. "You ordered Data Soong to your bed and he went?"

Tezlyn squirmed with minor discomfort, but then threw back her shoulders and lifted her chin. "Yeah!" she insisted.

"You go girl!" Jacquie was laughing full throttle. Grace even looked impressed.

"This still doesn't help. What do I do now?"

Exchanging looks between them, Grace and Jacquie nodded.

"We'll help," Grace promised.

Tezlyn sighed with relief.

When Molina came to find Eltrin with a problem, the older Analas left the gathering to attend to work. Sjim agreed that he needed to return to his fields as well. Not wanting to miss the opportunity, almost everyone invited Tezlyn to join them as their guide in learning the highlights of Kel's Star 4.

In the aircar, Drew got Tezlyn's attention, his intense blue eyes glowing with interest. "Who was that knock out talking to your dad?"

While his mother looked irritated, and Soong seemed unsure how to react, Tezlyn just smiled.

"Molina Airatoe. She's our soil...I always forget her titles, she has so many," Tezlyn shrugged and gave an embarrassed laugh. "You could say she's our resident expert, savior, guiding angel."

Drew considered this. "Airatoe family. The ones that are obsessed with taste and smell, right Granddad?"

Soong looked about to correct him about something, but relented and just nodded.

Drew looked back at Tezlyn. "She married? Dating? Thinking about dating?"

Seeing where this was going, Tezlyn narrowed her eyes at him.

"How old are you?"

"You gonna do her screening? I'll play. I'm eighty-two, I've never been married, I like kids, but don't have to have them, since I still am one. I have my own place on Earth. I work with my Uncle Corin at Soong Fabricators."

"Soong Fabricators?" Tezlyn asked, looking at Data Soong.

"A supplier and subsidiary of the Soong Center for Android Care. They make all the specialized tools, diagnostic equipment, and supplies the Centers need. They also supply everything required to build a new facility, if needed. The brainchild of my elder brother is a growing enterprise. Employing built and born from every corner of the Union."

"That should be in your pamphlet."

Looking impressed and grinning at Lore's proud smirk, Tezlyn turned back to Drew Amber-Soong.

"Can you farm? Cook? Sell?"

Drew laughed. "I get the feeling if I wanted to take her away from all this, you'd object? I can cook. My mini...my grandmother made sure us grandkids could all cook, built or born."

"Mini?"

Grinning, Drew shrugged. "She was really small!"

Tezlyn looked at his grandfather who nodded, also shrugging.

"She was."

"So what would happen if I tried to take Molina home with me?" Drew asked, wondering if even beginning something was a bad idea.

"If you tried to take Molina? I'd say the reaction would be a small uprising."

Drew looked discouraged.

"And if someone wanted to take you, kid?" Lore asked.

Tezlyn laughed at first, but became thoughtful after a moment.

"Smaller uprising."

The green sanded beaches were beautiful. The planet's largest moon, Tri-ot, loomed over head, big and bold, and deeply orange.

The light cool breeze of the entrance into spring made the air just a touch too cool, but not unpleasantly so. Tezlyn, who was sensitive to cold, did rub her arms some to keep warm, until Lore, nudged by his wife, suggested that allowing a beautiful female to suffer from the elements was monstrously unchivalrous.

Trying to seem nonchalant about the whole thing, Data was moved to pull Tezlyn under his arm as the party walked leisurely along the water's edge. When everyone else sat in the beach chairs provided, Data remained standing, with his arms around Tezlyn to keep her warm. Since they were standing behind everyone else, Tezlyn took a chance, turned in his arms and stole a kiss.

It took Data twenty four seconds to recall they were in public and pull away.

"Nobody cares!" she whispered and kissed him again.

The farmer's market, the best in ten solar systems, was the main attraction on the planet, understandably so. There were also many restaurants that featured local cuisine. And even a few clothing shops boasting the new fabric the planet hoped to promote as the next big thing. It was naturally a lovely yellow topaz colour, but could be dyed to any shade. The fabric had a satin like finish and a delicate feel.

Kessa and Jacquie were intrigued with it. Being a woman of many talents, Grace offered to make them both dresses out of the fabric if they wished to buy some. As Kessa agreed, and Jacquie went to sweet talk Lore, Data wondered where Tezlyn had gotten to.

Following a path for no reason he could understand, Data heard her before he saw her.

In a booth that offered a wide variety of musical instruments for sale, all made out of local materials, Tezlyn sat beside a dark haired, dark skinned man with high cheek bones and striking eyes. The man was playing an instrument that Data had seen in his research of the planet, but had never heard.

The sound it produced was something Data felt best described as haunting. The tones were smooth, powerful, with just a touch of sorrow. But when accompanied by the redhead's voice, the combination drew the crowds enmass. All the haggling and chatter going on in the surrounding areas completely ceased. All heads turned to see as the hush flowed over the marketplace and the pleading tones of the instrument were joined by a voice familiar with pain.

The song was not in a language Data knew. A shocking admission for him. But understanding the words was not really necessary. The intense feeling she poured into the song was all that was needed to bring a tear to a large percentage of the attentively listening crowds.

Data was startled when Kessa came up beside him, slipping her arm through his.

"I don't think I've ever heard anything so beautiful. I bet you could find some pieces for the violin and voice that you two could perform together, daddy."

Drew came up on Data's other side. "Wow, if you don't marry her, I may have to ask."

Lore, just next to Kessa, with Jacquie on his arm, snorted a laugh.

"I was gonna say the same thing!" This earned Lore a sharp elbow in his midsection by his wife. "But I didn't because I have you! So I can't! And I wouldn't...ever...really!"

Jacquie did not look pacified, but just then, the first song ended and without more than a second in between, the musician switched up his tempo and style to something that reminded Data of a Celtic folk song. For this one, Tezlyn rose to her feet, and even danced a little with one of the other handsome young men standing nearby. He joined her in the song, adding his bass as a delightful contrast to her soprano. The crowd was now laughing and clapping with the tempo. The singing part stopped, but the music became more intense and it's tempo picked up even faster as the dancers swung each other around, becoming breathless the faster the music pushed them. Finally the song ended with a flourish, and the dancers too came to a timed stop, all taking their bows, panting for breath, and beaming.

The crowds whistled, clapped and shouted their approval. Tezlyn's cheeks were a merry rose as she thanked her partners - who both kissed her on the mouth - and still laughing and smiling brightly, returned to Data's side.

His family was all words of surprised approval when she rejoined them. Data was still too stunned to say a word. He did take her hand (which she changed to her prefered hold) and laid a gentle kiss on her temple.

Before the dinner hour rolled around, Tezlyn asked Kessa if she would return her home.

With glances back and forth between her father and Tezlyn, Kessa tried to relay a message, that Data never got, but obeyed anyway.

"I will take you, Tezlyn. But I wish to return to spend this evening with my family." After saying this he looked over at Grace and Lore to nod at them. Some of the speculative looks Data received in response were very unsure, but he took Tezlyn's hand and led her away, forestalling any debate on the subject.

In the rented aircar, Data tried to make her understand.

"I wish to spend some time with my family. You do understand, correct?"

"You'll be leaving me to go with them for good soon, so I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?" the hurt that had left her voice some in the last few hours was back. Data sighed inwardly.

Did she understand what she asked? Surely meeting some of his family...seeing how close he was, how much of a unit they were together, helped her to understand why he could not fathom leaving them!

In front of her house, Data stopped the car, got out and caught her before she escaped in the house.

With her in his arms, Data wanted to kiss her, but her expression made it clear she was not amiable to that just now.

"They are my family. You do not wish to leave your family. How can you not understand me not wishing to leave mine?"

"You'll be a week away, with your brother's ship, or three with mine. I go to Earth every four months, Soong. It wouldn't be like you died, dammit! But the bigger issue is I love you. But if you don't love me then any other argument is pointless." Pulling out of his grasp, she stomped away, heating the air as she went.

Data stood there, in her yard, not knowing what to do. He did care. He had told Tezlyn that he cared, but he was not ready to use the word she wanted to hear.

It was a serious word.

Often it was over and misused.

But Data meant it when he said it.

And the last time he had said it to a woman...she had been dying in his arms.

The rustic inn the Soong family had chosen for their accommodations had a large, open dining and bar area. While most of the family had retired to sleep, the Soong brothers remained in the dining room, talking.

It was late, past closing for the staff. The brothers swore not to make a mess if they could remain alone and undisturbed.

"You can't leave her, Data. You know you can't." Lore felt very much like a human banging his head against a wall. Everything he said seemed to be utterly useless. He stared hard at Data as his younger brother picked lint balls off the table cloth.

"I believe Tezlyn made it clear she will not join me on Earth." He looked up to meet Lore's eyes. "You are expecting your first born child. I will be an uncle again. I am looking forwards to meeting my new nephew."

Lore was pleased to hear the last part, but disappointed about the first. But understanding what made Data tick was a momentous exercise for Lore, they were just so different!

"It's not like we'd write you off as lost to us if you moved! You wouldn't forget us, right? You'd visit, right?" Lore didn't like the thought of losing touch with Data. It had taken them forever to become brothers, like they were now.

Before Lessa had died, she'd spoken to Lore alone. Taking a walk through the back gardens she had slipped her frail arm through his, telling him she knew why he'd moved to Earth. She'd kissed his cheek and told him it had been past time he'd come back.

"I love you, Lore. I always did. Promise me you'll take care of Data. He loves you too."

Recognizing her words for the dying request it had been, Lore had agreed.

In ways he doubted Lessa knew of before her death, he would mourn her too. It had been years ago...centuries...but Lessa had been the first person to ever tell Lore "I love you."

His parents had never said it.

Alaeda had never said it.

Data had said it second.

While Lore had many in his life that he knew and had heard the words from, most were from Data's full tree of the family, rather than Lore's tiny branch.

Jacquie being the major exception to that.

But Lore was not complaining. He loved being Uncle Lore! And Data did have great kids.

But now with having a new Soong expected, Lore wanted his brother there to...by the gods of Data's children...what did he know about raising born children!? He was gonna be a total disaster! Data had to be there! Jacquie'd kill him if he messed up this kid!

"I am not moving, so no, I am not going to forget you."

Lore sighed with relief, and frowned next.

"You won't be able to forget about the redhead, either. Remember how long it took me to decide Jacquie was the one for me? You look like I did before she 'knocked me on my butt'." Lore grinned at the memory. He did like feisty women!

Data shook his head. "How does a woman who normally weighs under fifty-five kilograms knock you over?"

"She tells me to be pushable...so I let her push me." Lore shrugged, still grinning.

Data wondered if his brother knew how much his eyes shone when he spoke of Jacquie. Lore's words made Data think of his own memories of similar scenes between him and Tezlyn.

One instance, he had thwarted her maneuverings. The second time, he had listened, only to be confused by tears running down her face.

Tears that he knew the meaning behind now.

Feeling pulled apart, and desperately drained, Data lay his head on the crisp white table cloth that he had picked free of lint balls on his side.

"I want to go home. I never should have left home. It was a foolish thing to do."

Since Lore did not respond, Data lifted his head to look at his brother. He looked almost as unhappy as Data felt.

"You have to tell her then."

Data gave his brother an insulted frown. "I have no intentions of sneaking off like a coward, Lore!"

Shaking his head, Lore got to his feet.

"Funny. But, even if you tell her, I think that's exactly what you are doing."

Data had almost never seen an expression of utter disappointment on Lore's face once he had been fixed. He did not like seeing it now.

CHAPTER TWELVE

The moment she got to her room, Jacquie Soong got on her communications device and placed a call to the Anala home. This late in the evening, she was sure someone would be home. When the face of Tezlyn's father greeted her, she sighed with relief.

Tezlyn looked surprised to see her when she came into view moments later, but there wasn't time for easing her into this.

"Data's worth fighting for...you know that, right?" Jacquie kept her voice low so her neighbors, namely the others of her family (including Grace, who everyone considered an adopted Soong) would not overhear.

Tezlyn, fortunately, got the message and followed suit. "I've been fighting with him since almost the day we...met again. So, yeah. I don't think he would have ever left his cabin but for the times when my ship was exploding, if I hadn't made him." She looked a little embarrassed about how that sentence came out, but Jacs just laughed.

"We have to talk about that too, but I'm glad you know he's worth it...because you're gonna have to fight...but for him, not with him!"

Tezlyn gave her a droll smile. "Well, now you're taking all the fun out of it!" she said, heavy on the sarcasm.

Jacquie grinned, leaning closer to the screen. "You have to remember...or realize just who he is. If this goes the way it's looking, you may get the chance to see him on Earth, and in action. Data mentioned you come to Earth often. Is that right?" When Tezlyn nodded, Jacquie continued. "Kessa did a little scan of her father. She's convinced he is planning to go home. Now. I don't mean this very minute!" she corrected when Tezlyn looked ready to start running.

"So what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"When Lore was being… a man...I had to show him what was what by...leaving him. I think you're going to have to do the opposite. You have to let Data leave. If he calls, don't yell. Be nice, chatty, a tiny bit distant...but don't lose you temper."

"We're going to have to have a show and tell about just exactly what it is to be me. But I take your point." Tezlyn sighed, shoulders slumped. "You're helping me because you think I stand a chance, right?"

Jacquie gave her a sympathetic smile. "I do. And I've been listening to both of you. The main issue is the place to live. You're young, you got ripped away from one family and you can't bear to be ripped from another. I get that. But what you need to understand is that Data is very set in his ways. I guess he's like an old born person in that way. This excursion he took...we've all been telling him to do it for decades. I have since I've know him, which is almost twelve years.

"He needs a little upheaval in his life...a good touch of chaos. But he is not going to take it lying down, and he will need time to adjust. It took him thirty years to go on this trip to find you. Don't let him kid you into believing he had other motives, it would be a lie. But if you understand that it took him thirty years to _almost_ admit to himself that he was lonely, imagine how _easy_ it will be to get him to admit the new life he found is actually what he wants."

After this mouth full, Jacquie was tired. Breath support was not as readily available when the watermelon you were carrying around rearranged your insides, leaving a lot less room for them!

"I didn't know that. I guess we really do need to get to know each other more. But what do I do if he breaks it off with me?"

Jacquie thought for a moment. Slowly a devilish smile overtook her face. Flipping one hand at the wrist, to palm up, she said, "Make a new best friend!"

When the morning came, Tezlyn decided she was ready. She also knew she was lying to herself in a big way. Pleading with her inner phoenix to behave, she waited for her insides to be torn out by the being she had argued with herself all night about being in love with.

No matter how you looked at it, she had lost the argument.

It was just after sunrise when she heard an aircar coming down to land in the front yard. Springing off of her made bed, Tezlyn raced to the door, only to scold herself for appearing too eager.

Taking a calming breath, she answered her mother's call of "good luck" and walked outside to face hell.

Drew was the first one out of the car. Running over to her, he gathered her hands in his, gave her a quick, covert sympathetic smile and said what he'd come to say.

"Where would I find Molina? I need to talk with her."

Tezlyn found she could still smile at his eager hopefulness. She took him around the back of the house and pointed out the worker's dorms. Molina had a little house just beyond them.

She was walking back around when the man she thought of as Soong, found her.

"Will you at least write me after you've gone?" she asked, silently warning her breakfast to stay put.

"You already know of my plans to...go?"

Tezlyn was proud of the near imitation of a smile that she managed. Seeing him had done bad things to her insides. She had been right...she was not ready for this. Facing the possibility that this could be the last moments she ever got to spend in his company again, threatened to crush her with the weight of it.

"Yeah. Telepaths. We're bad at keeping secrets. Good at spreading them around." She'd almost managed to sound casual as she said it. But the edge was approaching.

He reached for her. Just touched her cheek with a fingertip and she lost it.

"I told myself I was going to be strong. I wasn't going to humiliate either of us by causing some kind of scene. I totally lied! Hold me! Please hold me!" she begged him, her voice breaking as the tears blurred her vision.

When Soong pulled her into his arms, she clung to him. Her thoughts begged him to stay, but she did manage not to give them voice. She doubted he'd been able to avoid hearing her. Tezlyn suspected everyone for kilometers had heard her plea, but she couldn't care.

"Will you write, or call or something?"

"Yes. I am sorry. I have no wish to hurt you. It seems my claim that I never would allow harm to come to you was false." He laid a gently kiss in her forehead, mumbling more apologies.

When she lifted her chin to look at him, neither could resist the pull.

The kiss was tender at first, but when he sought to deepen the kiss, the fire was there to answer him. Even as their tongues danced together, it built within her, and she knew he felt it too.

Before all control was gone, she pulled out of his arms and turned away. She couldn't even face him anymore.

"I need you to go now, please. Drew went to Molina's house out back. Pick him up there and leave. Don't ever come back again, Soong. Unless you're gonna stay."

She heard him take a breath to say something, but he must have changed his mind. As Tezlyn braced herself on the side of the house Data Soong moved to go.

"I wish you well Tezlyn."

She didn't answer him. She couldn't.

Kessa watched her father get back into the aircar like he was marching to his execution. She was glad no one asked him if he was alright. She just hoped this would not be as bad as when her mother died.

Since he was driving, he said nothing to anyone about where he was going.

They swung around the side of Tezlyn's parent's house to catch sight of her still with her head against the house, unmoving.

Everyone saw her.

Kessa reached over to lay a hand on her father's wrist.

"I am well, my daughter," he said, growing stiff under her fingers.

Kessa removed her hand and placed it back in her lap. _No you are not, my father_ , she thought back, but did not send. After all, he knew. Everyone knew.

It took over a month before Tezlyn heard from Soong.

Strangely, she heard from Kessa, Lore, Grace, Jacquie and Drew before she heard from Soong. She had also been contacted by Soongs she had never met before.

Many Soongs…

Jacquie she heard from every few days. With almost nothing in common, they had still found some way to become friends.

Drew had called to say he may be visiting to see Molina.

Lore had called to say he was wanting to do some research of her neighborhood (meaning the solar system Tezlyn lived in and the surrounding areas) to see if it was in sore need of a Soong Center as he believed. He wanted some names of people to get in touch with to put out feelers about the idea. Tezlyn had been pleased to help.

Grace didn't talk long when she called. It seemed taking care of Soong, who had gone right back to work the moment he'd stepped foot back on Earth, was a full time job. Odd, since the man seemed fairly self sufficient to Tezlyn. But she kept that to herself.

Kessa's calls always were the hardest. Being a telepath, the petite blonde was more aware of her father's moods than any of the other Soongs Tezlyn had met. So it was harder for her to know what to say. Tezlyn did not have the range of Kessa's late mother. The two could not speak mind to mind over this distance. But Tezlyn could still read much of what went unsaid on the woman's face.

But was it a comfort to almost know for certain that Soong was not handling this well either.

Captain Anala and her crew were aboard the Ignis heading towards the Romulan part of the Empires/Federation Union. This would be a long trip, but a profitable one. She had already made two stops of the seven they had planned. The first two she had gotten such good deals from, Tezlyn almost felt guilt. But she'd gotten over it.

She'd told Jacs all about it last night.

Tezlyn was sound asleep when the computer announced she had a message coming in from Earth. This far out, the message was a recording, just like the one Tezlyn had send to Jacs last night.

But when the computer announced the message was coming from Starfleet Academy, Tezlyn almost fell out of bed trying to get to her comm as fast as she could.

While she thought he looked good enough to eat, Tezlyn also thought Soong looked like...he needed a vacation.

He had explained to her how over the centuries, biosynthetic components had become a greater percentage of his make up.

He was a machine. He would always be a machine (with the minor exception of one week of his long life), but some of these upgrades did mean he was a little more human than when Dr. Noonien Soong had first made him alive.

This had an effect. Soong required sleep. He required food. Not as much as humans did, and he could go without if he was willing to let parts of him die. But the face that greeted Tezlyn looked like he wasn't getting enough of either sleep or food.

Tezlyn also knew Soong had once had golden skin. Lore too. The idea seemed insane to her, but since Soong was now covered in skin just a few shades more "tan" than hers, she didn't worry about the gold skin of the distant past. She worried that he looked paler than normal now.

Sitting behind a large desk made of a beautiful wood that seemed to have a dark red colour to it, he wore a Starfleet uniform of solid black but for a stripe of red a few centimeters wide under his left shoulder. Just above that was his rank insignia. Four squares and a star. She had no idea why, but that rank looked unusual. She'd have to check once she got close enough to link into a library computer.

When he spoke, his voice soothed her down to her toes.

"Tezlyn. I was informed of your departure from Kel's Star 4 by your father when I attempted to reach you there. The distance forced me to record this message. I apologize for taking so long to get in contact with you. The school year began sixteen days ago and I am teaching Exobiology this year. It keeps me busy."

"I hope this finds you well." Here he hesitated. Watching his image straighten in his seat, Tezlyn was reminded of the first time she'd seen him in the captain's mess. So formal, so stiff. So out of his element.

"I am well," Soong's image lied. Maybe that was the reason behind all the steeling himself. Trying to decide for or against lying?

"I realize now that I failed before to make inquiries regarding your normal schedule or trade runs. You mentioned the route you took when I was aboard, but did not state if there were other routes you had established. I would like to correct that omission now."

Tezlyn shook her head, paused the recording and asked the computer to play that bit over again.

After hearing again, she laughed. "Soong is the only person I know who can ask a question without ever really asking a question!" sighing, she played the remainder of the message.

Here he fidgeted a little, straightening his uniform once, before lifting one hand to almost caress the desktop. Her eyes followed the movements of this long, slender fingers. When he spoke again, her eyes locked back with his face.

"What I witnessed indicated you tend to layover for a day whenever you stop at a trading post. Is this a constant?" He looked away, as though embarrassed he'd asked an actually question this time.

"I hope to hear from you soon. Data...Soong, out."

"You're the one that made it so I'd call you Soong," she commented to his frozen image. She'd hit the button to lock it before it faded. She stared in silence at him, drinking it in, wishing it was not just a recording.

Needed the time to think about what to say, it took Tezlyn four days to send a reply. It would take another week to get to him.

Data had been told by Grace that a message had arrived from Tezlyn while he was at the Academy. Her expression gave everything away as she told him it was awaiting him in his study.

He knew his family did not agree with his decision to leave the woman who he thought of as born of fire. At times, Data wasn't sure he agreed, himself.

Laying an appreciative hand over Grace's, he thanked her, nodded and headed for his study.

He chose the smaller console that was integrated into the top of his desk here, over the larger version hidden behind some of his bookshelves. Many of the books here were real. But some where just a hologram.

Printed material had fallen out of practise look before Data had first been activated, but through his captain, Picard, Data had learned an appreciation of them that he held even now.

It was a little known fact that he held the largest collection of real books still left in existence. Some were held in protective cases, similar to the stasis case he had long ago perfected for one singular purpose.

Data touched the control that caused the comm unit to shimmer into the image of a screen. He reached over to call up Tezlyn's message, but stopped, drawing his hand back.

It had been forty-one days, seventeen hours since he had last seen her. It had been so hard to send that last message. But contact with her father had informed Data that if he waited to speak with her when she returned, it would be another month.

No library computer, only a warp five engine, and a comm unit that had very limited range! With visions of replacing at least one of these items with an upgraded version, Data forced his hand to activate her message.

She had changed her hair!

When Data had been forced to cut it, Tezlyn's hair had been burned off to just above her shoulders. Now it was cut short to just sweep across her forehead in front, with lift at her crown and longer wisp curving forward that put him in mind of delicate fingers just caressing the graceful length of her neck. The soft shell of her ears just peeked out between locks, reminding Data of the taste and feel of her skin there.

He missed the long spun copper, but this hairstyle was very fetching on her.

She sat at her small table in her cabin aboard the Ignis. Data could see her bed and the picture of her family on the wall behind her.

She looked beautiful, but the slight narrowing of her eyes, the tightness in her full lips spoke of irritation. But when was she not angry?

"Soong, and yes, you will always be 'Soong' to me, you're not a good liar. I've seen you looking worse, but you were covered in soot and missing body parts at the time. I got a note from Grace saying you aren't eating or sleeping right. Why?

"Lying to me is no big deal, after all, who the hell am I to you anyway? No that wasn't a question…" She paused here to take a breath and blow it out, making an almost humorous sound with her lips.

"Jacquie says Lore is worried about you. If something is bothering you, you are surrounded by a multitude of family, so I hear. You should talk to one of them and get your head on straight." She gave him a pointed frown before clearing most of that away and changing the subject.

"I'm doing a run that takes me into the Romulan sectors and past to the Breen. They have an ice cream like concoction that my planet is wild for. The Breen like tanja fruit. My contact is even talking about making an ice cream out of it. So that is what I trade there, plus they have cooling techniques applicable to home cooling units our planet prefers. The deal I make here requires a second ship with larger capacity to come make the final pick up. We are always granted two days leave on the Breen homeworld."

At the mere mention of the Breen, Data had lost the ability to breathe, something he also needed to do now, even if he could store it better, thus allowing a holding of his breath longer than any humanoid.

The Breen had always been a mysterious and unfriendly race. To this day, no one knew what they looked like under their suits. And she was trading with them! Taking leave on the Breen homeworld? She took too many risks for his peace of mind! Data was tempted to start his own reply now, without even finishing his viewing of hers. But he did not. He wanted to hear every word, see ever gesture. Commit to memory everything recorded here, so he was completely prepared to lecture her on her childishly foolhardy behavior!

"Yeah, we take a day on most planets, or stations, but Breen is so lovely! Once in awhile we get to Romulus, also beautiful, but in a different way. We spent three days there once, but that was due to a delay in the availability of agreed upon trade items. What else did you ask, oh, yeah. We have five routes right now. We just added the one to Vulcan, but I may delay that one this time around since Sjim wants to visit, but can't leave the fields right now." She crossed her arms in front of her on the table, leaning closer to her comm unit before continuing.

"Everyone aboard the Ignis wanted me to tell you hello, including Ashton, who is officially dating little Zeeza. They are mostly nauseating to watch sometimes, but still annoyingly cute. But if she hurts him, she's off my ship! Drew, your grandson, sent me a message saying he was planning to come to Kel's. I don't know how I'd kick him off the planet if he hurts Molina, but I'll find a way. I'd warn him of my temper if I were you. Speaking of, you continue to upset Grace by being not nearly as well as you claim to be, and I may have to have a temper tantrum on you and kick your ass. Lore has agreed to be my proxy.

"Now my question, what is that star on your insignia? I looked Starfleet insignia up when we got to Romulus, but that one wasn't in the records.

"Well, this was longer than I intended. Take better care of yourself, Soong. Lore's watching."

Data watched it a second time. He decided he was not sitting at the correct angle conducive for creating a proper memory record of this event. Yes, that was why.

"The Breen huh? So you're worried about her?" Data and Lore were sitting in Lore's office at the San Francisco location. They were in the sitting area, instead of using the chairs by his desk. Data had just told his brother of Tezlyn's message.

"The Breen are not know as an agreeable race with outsiders, my brother." Data sat, still in his uniform, and board straight in the comfortably cushioned chair.

Lore was stretched out, arms resting on the back of the short couch he had chosen.

"From what you told me, it sounds like she goes there often. Why worry now?"

"Things change, no matter how we wish them not to. The Breen could change their minds. She is putting herself and her crew in danger." Data had poured a great deal of warning of impending disaster into that statement, so the fact that Lore was grinning like a Denobulan was confusing.

"Guess you should say something then." He waved a finger. "Tell her she shouldn't go! You're good at giving orders."

Data was almost tempted to make the unseemly snort of derision. "Tezlyn gives them too well herself."

Lore grinned and tapped his temple. "But who has the harder head?"

"Are you suggesting I physically abuse her with my head?"

Lore laughed, even slapping his knee once. "No, my brother. I would hope anything you decide to do with her physically would be…naked. Why mince words...I don't want to see it, but that's what I think you should do. If she had a farm and a baby in her belly, that would keep her too busy to get into trouble. Know anyone willing to put one there?"

Now Data glared at his brother.

"I do not share that kind of relationship with her any longer, Lore."

"And who's stupid idea was that? I think even Jacquie would have sex with her...if she didn't have me!" he spread his arms wide, beaming with chin lifted and ego gleaming.

"I did not come here to speak of this!" Data launched to his feet, intending to leave, but Lore threw up his hands and apologized.

The conversation was calmer after that, but just as fruitless. Worse, Lore had given Data an image for his mind's eye to paint in great detail.

Captain Tezlyn Anala traveled far and wide on her mission to supply her new home planet with those items it needed. If what Data had witnessed during his travels with her were any indication, most of those she dealt with where powerful males representing the interest of their trade groups. Most races tended to choose aesthetically pleasing individuals to represent them. It was a tactic used in distraction. Seduction was a time honored method of distraction. While it would be more accurate to say that Tezlyn had seduced Data, this did not preclude the possibility of her being susceptible to seduction practised on her.

But the portrait Data could see himself painting of her...round with a child they had created together...standing before a little house they had built, with flowers and fields stretching out to stop at the growing orchards took over. Her dream and his combined. Growing around and within her.

It was sad to think how impossible it all was.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

She was at home, weeks later, the next time Tezlyn heard from Soong. She had been sleeping when his call came in. Everyone else was in the fields. Tezlyn had laryngitis and had been ordered to bed.

She answered the call, furious that the first time she was able to have a conversation with him, she couldn't hold up her end.

He looked concerned the moment Soong saw her. Doubtless, it was the obvious bed head she was sporting.

"You do not look well," he noted, his face studying her image, distraught.

When she opened her mouth and only a croak came out, she grimaced and ran a finger over the skin above her throat and then made a scary monster gesture with one hand, all fingers bend inward.

"You cannot speak? Ah, you are suffering from laryngitis?"

Sighing, she nodded.

"That will make this easier. As you will not be able to argue. Jacquie is due in two weeks. Since we know you will be making a trade run during that time, Lore wishes to make his wife happy and ensure that you are not out of touch. It seems Jacquie has become quite fond of you. I have no idea why." This last was delivered very much tongue in cheek. The expression on his face made Tezlyn attempt to bark with laughter, but it hurt, so she just managed a choke and pants of pain.

When he asked if she was alright, Tezlyn managed to mime "Don't make me laugh!" good enough for him to puzzle out.

"I have pulled a few strings to obtain a subspace comm unit that will enable you to stay in contact at much greater distances. It will be installed in your ship before your departure. I am sure this will also be a relief to your mother. I know she worries."

 _Oh, if only I could reach that marvelous brain of yours, I'd tell you who I suspect is worried!_ Tezlyn was forced to remain silent and listen as he continued.

"I was most...displeased to learn you risk life, limb and those of your crew to have questionable dealings with the Breen! Tezlyn, the Breen are a dangerous people! They are not part of the Union for a reason. A good one! I would request that you discontinue this practice were I to believe it would be of any use. Since I know you well enough to assume you would refuse, I will take steps to see this is stopped at a higher level."

Now the fury was flying in her eyes, she could see the reflection of them in the screen. She pointed at him, shaking that finger at him in a threatening manner. The damned man, armored with his Starfleet uniform, he did not look intimidated.

Tezlyn was tempted to cut the connection to cut him off, but that was just childish and even if they fought, she'd rather fight with him than kiss anyone else. She'd still prefer kissing him, but that was not an option at the moment.

Taking a padd that her father used to take measurement notes of in the fields, Tezlyn connected it and began typing, pounding on the touchscreen so hard it looked near to cracking.

The note she sent him appeared beside her image for Soong. He read it aloud, which she found oddly amusing.

"If you think for one moment, that you can control me long distance any better than you did up close, Soong, you have lost your mind!" (now, she had said you've, but Soong never lowered himself enough to use contractions!)

"I assure you, Tezlyn, my mind is functioning perfectly. I do not wish to discover your Breen associates have betrayed you by capturing you and your crew. It may take me longer than you have to pull enough strings to gain the use of a ship and crew in time to mount a rescue! But I would!"

This gave her pause...he'd come rescue her? That was kind of...romantic. Jerk! Goes and gets a little mushy on her when she's all phasers blazing mad! Asshole! Now she was going to have to be nice, dammit!

Before she could type a message, Soong went on.

"I know several captains who regularly patrol that sector, Tezlyn Anala! Some of them are Romulan warbird captains. With cloaks. You will never see them coming!"

And there went the desire to be nice to him!

The string of insults she sent next, he did not bother to read aloud. The pleased grin he wore only made her misspell half the insults she was typing, she was so angry.

Data felt relaxed. Teslyn was burning a hole through the chair she was sitting in (figuratively), and he had not felt this relaxed in weeks, maybe months. He remembered how much she had enjoyed baiting him when they had first met, and figured this was payback. He was lying through his teeth about knowing a Romulan captain in that sector. The one he knew patrolled an area three sectors over.

He did wish he could touch her, however. Even if it was just to poke her teasingly in the side. When she started coughing, this idea was banished from his mind like a knight slaying a dragon with one swing of his sword. She was ill and in pain. Now he wanted very badly to carry her to bed...and hold her as she slept.

Now feeling defeated, Data sighed.

Tezlyn had held up a finger, signifying that she needed a moment before she raced out of the room. She came back in a moment later with a glass of water, he assumed.

"I don't decide runs, just haggle!" she croaked a moment later, still gasping for air through her tormented throat.

Almost rising out of his chair with distress, Data touched the screen of his monitor, helplessly.

"Do not attempt to speak, Tezlyn! You will only exacerbate the problem. Drink again. Then you should rest. I am sorry I upset you, but you must understand...what you do is dangerous!"

This time she typed her reply.

"I've been doing this run for more years than I've been a captain, Soong! We are little fish, with no secrets to beat out of us, and no superior tech for them to steal. Just fresh fruit they like and we are willing to trade for. I swear, we are in no danger."

Data read this aloud again, but edited out the contractions. He did see how she had a point. She was not Starfleet. She was not a competitor, so to speak. But would that really be enough to protect her? Not for his peace of mind!

"I will look into this further. I cannot guarantee that I will not take action later, but for now, I will ask questions."

She looked less steamed, but still tired.

"Go to bed. I will contact you another time. I...get well, Tezlyn."

Sighing while slumping her shoulders slightly Tezlyn nodded. Seemingly on impulse, she reached out and touched the screen with her pointer finger. Unable to resist, Data mirrored her.

She gave a small smile that spoke of pain and softer feelings in equal measure. She remained that way as she broke the transmission.

Data sat, unmoving for several minutes, wishing his transporter had limitless range.

"The comm unit is there, I swear! Data was freaking out about it enough to convince Starfleet to personally deliver and install it. I think he managed to talk them into buying it as a training mission! At times, he has balls, my brother." Lore looked secretly pleased, but even this was not enough to pacify Jacquie. She was due in two days. She was peeing every ten minutes, because the baby was conducting bongo lessons on her bladder, her back was killing her if she stood, sat or laid down, and all she wanted was a female to bitch to. Since meeting Tezlyn, Jacquie had felt closer to her than anyone before, even the hordes of Soongs that she also loved. Why, Jacquie didn't understand.

After getting Lore to retrieve another pillow to better support her aching back, Jacquie gave voice to this.

"But you did meet her before. I thought you recognized her?" Lore looked utterly dumbfounded.

Jacquie understood the feeling. "What are you babbling about? Yes, she seemed familiar, but I had never met her before that day on Kel's...right?"

Sitting down beside her on their couch, Lore put his arm around his bride and whispered in her ear.

"She assisted in us meeting, my bun carrying oven," he teased.

"What do you mean? I don't remember meeting her before. How do you?"

Laying her down so she could rest her head in his lap, and he could knead the knots out of her back, Lore told her the story.

To clarify some of the details, Lore had asked Tezlyn some questions one of the times they had spoken privately. Lore still was not sure if the plans he was orchestrating would come together, so some details he had kept from his beloved wife, so that part he didn't mention.

"It was twelve years ago. I was sitting at a little cafe enjoying some lunch at one of their outdoor tables. It was summer. Lovely day." He had been with a little Romulan girl at the time, but that part he left out. He'd never seen the woman after that, so no need to mention her. "There was a commotion not far from where I was sitting. A Blessing type android - only called that because her father was Maurice Blessing - came out of a nearby building, screaming incoherently. Both you and Tezlyn stopped to help."

"Oh, my god! I remember that! I remember there was a girl there, she told me she was a telepath and could make some sense out of what the android was saying only from what she could read of her."

"Right, that was the time!"

Jacquie rolled over to look at her husband. "So you saw me before we officially met?"

Lore shrugged, trying to make light of it. What he could not wrap his tongue around was how that moment had changed his life.

The idea for the Soong Center had come from a moment of outrage over witnessing the poor care his kind had received at the uneducated hands of a non-android. The person had not meant any harm. They had not been neglectful, just uninformed on the proper procedures required to take care of the sophisticated needs of his kind.

Witnessing two humanoid females do their level best to see to the emotional health of one of his kind had made Lore feel as though his work was helping to close the gap experienced by his kind and non-androids. The gap, truthfully, was only as large as people (built or born) wanted to make it. Prejudice was not just a humanoid condition. Built people were not immune. He had been married to a prime example of this fact for centuries.

But as he watched the little redhead and the dark, outrageously sexy vixen help the Blessing android (that Lore later learned had been traumatized due to the untimely death of her father, just as she was coming into sentience), he was smitten.

But his lunch date had gotten in the way of Lore's plan to find out who the woman had been. By the time he'd ditched her, both the redhead and his future mate had disappeared.

It had taken Lore months of computer searches to find her again. Only to discover she was in Starfleet and off on some mission in space!

When Data had almost gotten himself in trouble by allowing a professor at his Academy to fall in love with him (unrequited) and throw herself at him (in front of many cadets), her attempts to play tonsil hockey with Data had landed him with a conduct unbecoming an officer charge.

The babe who was now carrying his baby, had been one to come to Data's rescue.

Having witnessed several relevant events involving the two during her time at the Academy and later, Jacquie had requested permission to come back to Earth to testify on Data's behalf. It had been quickly granted.

Lore had been at the hearing to support his brother. And he had thanked the gods of Data's children that he had come, because he had almost given up hope of ever finding the little beauty again when she popped up right there, defending his baby brother of the malicious, outrageous charges.

Jacquie had noticed the signs of a crush that history professor Trisha Jet had carried around for years. The halls of the Academy had rung with the rumors, but they had all been about Jet wanting, and Commandant Soong politely but pointedly pretending not to notice.

Jacquie had attended one of the many pointless parties that Data had always been forced to bring a date to, years later. The man that had invited Jacquie, (being completely not worthy of Lore's luscious midnight rose) had abandoned her half way through, upsetting her. Jacquie had been trying to contain her tears (or plot the asshole's demise, as Lore preferred to think of it) in the lavatory, when Data's date had come in, wanting to powder her nose or some other mysterious thing that women do in bathrooms when they trot off to one in groups.

Jacquie, hidden in a stall, had remained quiet so no one suspected she was there. Trisha Jet had followed Data's date in, just a few seconds later, and immediately began to verbally pummel the woman on how unfit she had been to even touch the sleeve of such a great and gentle man! Jet had gone on to insist only she knew how to take care of him. Only she would be the one to remove the sad and lonely tinge in his beautiful amber eyes.

Even Lore had had a hard time swallowing that one! He saw just fine out of his equally amber eyes, but he didn't buy that they were beautiful.

Well, when his delicious chocolate sundae told him they were, he believed, but that was different!

Tezlyn laid back on her bed in her cabin. Her ship was still resting in the space station, eagerly awaiting their upcoming trip in the morning. But the final touches were being made on all the changes Soong, the second, was making on her ship. So she was here, making sure it was finished before her scheduled time of departure.

While Tezlyn believed Lore would lie to her with a straight face and a clear conscience, she didn't get the feeling his wife would. So it was easier to believe when Jacquie denied having any knowledge of what Tezlyn suspected were plans made solely by Soong to infiltrate her ship with devices he, and only he, had requested be placed there. Pushy bastard!

Tezlyn was hanging out in her cabin to stay out of the way, but be available when Soong's diabolical plan came to fruition.

She realized she was dozing only when the call came that woke her. Flailing just enough to smack her wrist on her bedside table, Tezlyn gasped and sat up, experiencing momentary disorientation. The second call from her bridge cleared the cobwebs. She was still cradling her wrist when she arrived at the center of activity to approve the changes. She'd already seen the installation in her computer core.

She was in sickbay, attending to her wrist when Soong contacted her over her new comm. Sickbay did not have a monitor but in the doctor's tiny office. Tezlyn respected the doctor's space, so she didn't go in there to take the call. Soong could deal with voice only for now.

"Why is the visual not working, Tezlyn?" his voice rang out through the sickbay loud and clear.

"I don't have a visual feed in sickbay. Maybe you should buy me one of those too!" she groused. Her wrist was feeling better, but the interrupted nap was making her grumpy. It was a good excuse anyway.

"Why are you in sickbay?"

He sounded just as grumpy. Funny how that made her feel better.

"Bumped my arm. Nothing critical. All better now."

"Good, then can you go somewhere with a monitor so I may verify the integrity of the work done on your ship? Jacquie is expecting an update on her request."

Ordering the computer to have the audio connection follow her, Tezlyn left sickbay.

"You know Soong, if you're going to lie to me, you'd be better served by getting the rest of the family on board with the game plan. Jacquie told me over a week ago that it was all your idea."

The audio was good. She even heard his slight gasp. He was quiet for a time. Tezlyn tried not to laugh but bet he heard her anyway. He did have better hearing. She arrived on the bridge, ordering the computer to engage video and was graced with the view of a large image of an thwarted looking Soong before her. Sitting in her command chair, with her legs draping over one armrest, she grinned at him. She suspected her eyes were even twinkling at him. But they had always been little betrayers!

He was at home today. The computer had informed Tezlyn of that when the call came in. So he was in a home office. Looked more homey, at least. Very masculine with all the dark colours and...real books?

Soong was not in uniform. He wore a dark purple shirt that had a lighter blue V on the chest area. His skin didn't look as washed out as it had been on previous calls. He looked edible, actually. Especially that mouth of his. Just the thought had hers watering.

"You look good, Soong. For a pushy, overbearing fib teller."

He gave her an indignant frown, but got over it quickly. "My motives were to ensure the minds of my family were at peace. You are family and friend. Is that not justification enough?"

She tried not to laugh. But her eyes were doing it for her.

"I miss having you around, Soong. No one argues with me as good as you do. Tos stands up to me some, but he doesn't get that look in his eyes like you do. I'd love to chat more, but I have preparations to make. We leave first thing in the morning."

"Not heading to Breen space, I trust?" he looked calmer, but now a little let down. Maybe he missed her too, a little.

"No. This trip is to the Klingon regions. Klingon gagh are worms, as I'm sure you're aware. The worms we have on Kel's are not as hardy. We're hoping to see if we can transplant gagh to Kel's or cross breed...or some such thing. I can send you a copy of the request if you'd like. It explains it all."

"I would like that, yes. You will be careful?"

He looked sweet now. Thoughtful and caring. Damn, she missed him!

"My next run will be to Earth. I plan to hit you up for a formal tour of your Academy, Commandant. I don't plan on getting into more trouble than I can handle before that."

Now he actually smiled. It was a slow, almost seductive smile that made her heart flutter in her chest just a bit. Tezlyn wondered if he knew his yellow orbs were just as big a pair of traitors as hers were. They gleamed with pleasure she suspected he was still wanting to hide.

Little house, little farm, not so little Soong in a little bed with her at night...it was a good fantasy. She was dreaming it again as she oogled him.

"I would be pleased to arrange a tour for you, Tezlyn," he said with a slight nod.

"A personally conducted tour, Soong. You're not pawning me off on some...other...lower rank...person. I want you!" Freudian slip?

He looked surprised she would even suggest it. "I will conduct the tour. How long will your layover be? You will have time to visit Jacquie, correct? She will wish you to see the baby." His left hand came up to rest on his desk, slowly drifting closer to the screen as he spoke.

"Yeah. She and Lore invited me to dinner. I'm not sure how long I'll have. I have to go straight back once I leave Earth since I'll be carrying live cargo...don't look worried, I just mean livestock, not people! I'm a legit bussinesswoman, Soong, not a smuggler! I need to go, Second Son of Soong. I'll call you in a few days, ok?"

Looking like he had more to say, he sighed and nodded as his hand inched even closer to the screen.

Maybe she wouldn't call him for a while. Give him a chance to miss her more...not that he could miss her even approaching how much she missed him. Tezlyn lifted her hand, poked a finger out and waved goodbye with it. He hesitated, but waved back, using the same finger on hand that had been not so stealthily coming closer, as though it could reach her through the screen.

"End transmission," she called, letting out a breath of exhaustion once his image faded. It wasn't easy to look calm and at ease, instead of like the love sick puppy she really was.

Grace hoped the Commandant was so engrossed with his call to Tezlyn that he didn't notice her pretending to dust the living room just outside the door he had neglected to close.

When the call ended, he remained at his desk, as motionless as only an android could do.

"Commandant? Was that Tezlyn's voice I heard?" she called to him, wanting to observe his mood. In the young woman's company her master had actually had moments of happiness. Moments she witnessed where he had expressed a contentment Grace had not seen but on occasions too few and far between.

Since the passing of his late wife, this gentle being was a creature going through the motions. He was not unhappy anymore, but he was not really happy either.

It was not as though he was depressed, or lifeless. But holos from his life before, or even the many portraits that depicted him and members of his family showed a man who smiled without reservation. A man whose eyes gleamed with joy, peace and love.

Now, he just wasn't the same.

But the hint of that long lost man peaked out with the introduction of the redhead he had just been speaking to.

He came out of his study to answer. "It was Tezlyn," he verified. "The new comm system was installed on the Ignis today. I called to insure it was functioning properly. Did you wish to say hello?"

He looked regretful over omitting the offer while he had been speaking to Tezlyn. He took a seat in one of the living room chairs as he concluded this question.

Grace moved to take a seat in the couch facing him, duster in hand.

"I spoke with her two days ago. She sounds normal again, thank goodness. I gave her several recipes for sore throat remedies, but she couldn't make most of them. I didn't think about how they all included ingredients indigenous to Earth." Grace gave a helpless shrug and the commandant nodded his understanding.

"She leaves in the morning, local time, for another run. We will not be out of contact with her this time," he noted with a half smile. It was encouraging.

"That will be a blessing, sir."

"Her next trip will be home...ah, Earth."

"An even larger blessing. You will see her?"

"Yes. She asked for a tour of the Academy. I will conduct the tour."

Grace smiled, carefully. "Make sure to be a gentleman and take her arm when you do, sir. It would only be proper." She was relieved when after a second's consideration, and maybe some envisioning, he gave his distinctive little "hmm" and nodded his head in agreement. Inwardly, Grace sighed. She was afraid otherwise he would have kept his hands discreetly behind his back as he frequently did.

His little slip...calling Earth Tezlyn's home, as it used to be, made Grace feel mildly crestfallen. If he didn't get the message soon, Grace may just start packing and let him figure it out on the way to Kel's Star 4.

Data waited for Tezlyn to call him, but after three days, and knowing the copper haired woman had spoken to Lore and Jacquie just after the birth of their new son, he had still received no word from her. Kessa mentioned hearing from her, complimenting her father on the new comm unit but asking why he had decided against a holo-comm.

If there had been the slightest chance the Ignis' systems could have handled the strain, Data would have jumped at the chance! But he would have needed to buy her an entirely new ship to accommodate the demands a holographic system would have placed on her current vessel. Which was not out of the question, but Data doubted he could talk her into it without suffering substantial burns.

It may just be worth it.

Lore and Jacquie had named their child Markus Data Soong, but they intended to call him Markus. Data was very flattered and proud. But he wanted to share this with Tezlyn!

Corin came by and asked if she had called, saying he had spoken with her just that morning.

Data found it puzzling that so many members of the family were taking such an interest in the captain of the Ignis.

"She's family! She makes me laugh." Corin had explained, grinning just as widely as normal. But Corin was Data's most outgoing, and positive child. "If you don't marry her, I may have to."

Data could have cheerfully gone the rest of his life never hearing that statement again!

"If it bothers you that she hasn't called, call her yourself, dad. You know she'll answer."

The discouraging thing was, she did not.

"I'm sorry, Commandant Soong," Sheer'Tos had said when he answered. "She's down on Qo'nos bargaining for gagh."

"I see. Did she go alone?" Data asked. It could be war if she lost her temper with Klingons.

"Nah, she took Non and the new kid, Ash with her. You want me to have her call ya?"

Data considered it, decided he could wait.

"Hey, we all want ta thank ya for the new comm! I get to hear from my girl and my mom now. It's great! You're alright, Soong!"

Data was pleased to have done something that benefited her entire crew, now he just wished it would again prove a benefit to him.

Three more days went by. Data did his best to pretend her not responding was having no effect on him. But he did understand that she was avoiding him. He just did not understand why.

"Why have you taken so long to contact me?" Data knew greeting her by shouting at her was not going to help whatever the problem was, but he was angry...no, he was hurt. She called everyone on the planet with the exception of him!

"Hello to you too, Soong. How have you been? How's the cats and kids?"

He could tell she was in her quarters. She was in an emerald green robe, belted at the waist, but he could detect no indication she wore anything under it. Her hair was growing out, but still short. He absently wondered what it would feel like if he ran his fingers through it while kissing her. Not that he wanted to kiss her now. He did not! He was insulted. He would not bend to whatever game she was playing.

"You wished me to admit the suggestion of the comm unit was conceived of by me, I hereby claim responsibility. I now insist that as payment for this upgrade, you comply with my demand for communication at least once every three days, Captain Anala!"

"Okay. If you insist. I promise to call you ever three days, if...you swear you will answer!"

"I am not the one who was not available for the last two calls! I am not playing any games, Tezlyn Anala!"

She was using the large viewer in her cabin, not the portable one. This viewer looked out over her dinner table. She had been standing to speak with him. Now Tezlyn leaned against her table and looked very serious.

"I respectfully dispute that claim, Soong. You are playing a game. A very old one. Called playing hard to get! So I decided to play a little of that too. And you came back. If I have to settle for a long distance relationship with you, Soong, then, fine. I'll take it! But you've made me cry for the last time! So if you want me, and it sure seems you do, make up your mind! Find a way! And you better have a bedroom in this big house you claim to have, because when I get to Earth, I want to stay with you!" Here she sucked in a breath, trying to stand by her vow of no more tears.

"Tezlyn…"

"I mean what I said. All of what I said! I still want what I asked for, but I'll settle for less, if it's you. But here's my condition. I'll call you, but it won't be for anything but to show you I've not gotten myself blown up. I don't want to chat like this! The next time I really talk with you, I want to be able to touch you! I want you to hold me, and I want you to tell me if you feel for me like I feel for you. But if you can't. If something with me is really not what you want, then you can take the comm unit back, and I want a clean break, because this is killing me. Do you understand?"

Data realized the most frightening part of her speech was her tone.

She was not raging.

She was deadly serious.

"I understand, Tezlyn. I am so-"

"No, I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. You like clear and concise. So I'm not doing the girl thing and playing word games. I want you. If you want me, we work something out. You don't want me, we end all of it. Simple, clean. I'm saying goodbye now, Soong."

Worried she would end the transmission before he got to say anything more, Data hurriedly replied.

"I will consider what you have said. Goodbye, Tezlyn." He tried to smile in the face of the most serious expression he had ever seen grace her features.

"That's all I can ask. I'll call you in three days. I love you, Soong." And the screen went blank.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

She kept her promise to the letter. Tezlyn called, asked Data if he was well, told him she was fine and wished him a good night.

They did this, almost word for word identical every three days. She returned home, she called. She was packing for her trip to Earth, she called.

The final call had her two days away from Earth. She would be arriving on a Wednesday, which Data found disappointing. He wanted more free time to see her, but he had classes to teach.

As the day of her arrival approached, it was clear the whole family was on pins and needles. But many came to stay with Data to be here when Tezlyn made her appearance. Data was not sure how he felt about this turn of events, but he could not turn his family away.

The night before, so many were home, they ate in his rarely used formal dining room.

"Tezlyn told me she can put me up at her parent's house and she may have paying jobs for me too!" Drew had come with his mother, Kessa, and was excited to be going back to Kel's Star 4 when Tezlyn returned. He had been speaking with Molina virtually every day, and had decided he wished to look into moving there to be near her.

Isagi, Geordi, Noonien, Pel, Andaria, Corin, Chantelle, and two great-grandchildren, Tessa and William were also those who had come to stay the night. Lore and Jacquie had just come for dinner.

"Tell your grandfather about the job, Drew," encouraged Kessa, between delicious bites of lobster ravioli.

"This will be awesome, since I've never done it before. She wants me to help her build her house! She's hiring a designer and a building team. She said I can be on the team. I may build myself a little house there too if I can convince a certain girl to live with me there."

Data wondered about this.

"I got my final numbers on that sector in." Lore interjected. "Between Kel's 4 and the two inhabited moons, there are plenty of built to keep a Soong Center hopping! I've already had offers of help build and I've found the perfect location! Jacquie thinks it would be a lovely place to raise Markus and his brothers and sisters. So, within the year, we're relocating there." Lore was grinning ear to ear. Jacquie looked ready to burst with anticipation.

"Maybe I can get in on that building team too, great uncle?" Drew asked, hopeful.

"You bet, kid!"

"Awesome!"

Grace entered the room holding Markus like a practiced grandmother. And with the number of babies Data's family as a whole produced, she was very practiced.

"He's freshly changed, dear," she told Jacquie. "But a tad peckish, I believe." Grace handed him over to his mother to feed.

"So there will be four Soongs moving to Kel's within the year, I understand," Grace noted, crossing her arms in front of her, looking thoughtful and speaking to no one in particular. "It would be lovely to have a smaller house to run there. It would feel like retirement, even if I wasn't retired." She sighed wistfully for effect.

Suggestions about having a Soong summer home built there, available for all the family to use were bandied about. Several sounded more than willing to assist in the funding and the construction of said home.

That evening, Data retired to his bedroom. He was still overwhelmed by much of what his family had revealed tonight. The message had been clear. He had been touched to hear it.

Needing to see it, to reassure himself of it's safety, Data headed to the small vault he had installed in his room over a hundred years ago. He opened the outer door, checking that the stasis field was in perfect working order. Within was a clear encasement, protecting one thing.

It may seem a strange and almost unseemly thing to hold onto so fiercely, but Data clung to it all the same.

Within, suspended in time and space, was the remaining sample of genetic material Data had survived great humiliation to collect in the hopes of one day becoming the father of born children. Lessa had indulged this desire four times, giving him five born children.

But was he ready to consider asking another woman if she would also be willing to indulge him in this?

"Didn't I tell you I'd show up for the wedding?"

A voice that could not be, spoke from the small sitting area behind Data.

Stunned, Data closed the door to the vault before turning to verify that it was indeed Q speaking to him.

"My dear friend Data. How long has it been?" Q was in solid black, sitting in the chair facing Data, and smiling calmly. He pointed to the other chair and in a flash, literally, Data was sitting there.

"It has been one hundred thirty-eight years, eight months and three weeks, five days and seven hours since last I saw you. You attempted to convince me out of taking the position of Commandant."

Q rolled his eyes. "No space travel involved in this job! You're just here!" Q exclaimed, pointing towards the floor. "Boring! Now, this girl comes already complete with a ship. Much more interesting!"

His comments made Data suspicious.

"Q, did you orchestrate my encountering Tezlyn Anala when I did?"

Q grinned but shook his head. "Nope, that wasn't me. I liked it, but not my style. Like I said, I just promise to show up for the weddings."

"I do not recall you promising that," Data noted.

"Really?" he scratched his chin, thinking. "Hmm, must have been you in that other timeline. Now, I did miss the one in that weird timeline, but she couldn't have more kids anyway. No matter. I still show up when it counts. And I always will. You're all I have left of the old gang in this time, Data. I do go back and visit you guys in your other pasts, but I'm running out of timelines to play with." Q did not appear to be speaking to Data… precisely.

"How do I know if you are telling me the truth, Q. It is highly unlikely that Tezlyn and I would meet again as we did."

"Moi? Lie to you?" he put his hands to his chest, with an expression thick with sarcasm. At Data's raised eyebrow, he chuckled and looked slightly more serious. Slighly.

"I don't lie to you, Data. It never has the right effect. I have to go, but remember what I said. You don't need the old veil. I'll turn you human or Kalestrain, if you'd prefer, for one week as a wedding gift. Assuming you ever get around to asking her!" With that, the omnipotent being flashed away. Leaving behind many possibilities.

While the morning dawned clear, warm and bright, Data was still dealing with personal storm clouds. He was distracted, emotionally overwrought, and unable to sit still, like a teenager waiting for their prom date to arrive.

Since Tezlyn resisted contacting him directly, Data was informed through his son Geordi that her ETA was around one o'clock this afternoon.

His morning exobiology class let out at 11:30. It gave Data too much time before 1:00. As though the cadets sensed his lack of focus, they were rowdy today. It a way, this helped. He was forced to pull his attention back to where it needed to be. But still, much of his operating space was taken up by running mental projections on how this visit would go. Seventy-three percent of them prophesied disaster.

He was in his office, only running projections and pacing the room when his assistant interrupted him over the comm.

"We're getting a signal from the ship Ignis, sir. They have one ready to transport, but they need coordinates."

"Please signal we are ready to receive, at these coordinates," Data replied, relaying the exact position he wanted her to beam to. His assistant signed off, acknowledging his order.

Sixteen long, almost unendurable seconds later, Tezlyn Anala's molecules began to reform before him. Data lost his ability to breathe while he waited.

 _I will remain calm. I am commandant here, I must retain a full measure of decorum!_ Data reminded himself of this two hundred and seventy-six times, repeating it like a mantra as he awaited her solidification.

The fact that she was wearing emerald studs in her tiny ears did not penetrate. She wore a summer weight dress of gold and green swirls that came to just above her knees, and little gold sandals with her toenails painted a soft gold. She had a matching green band in her hair that intensified the gold in her eyes.

But all Data consciously registered were those eyes. He was reaching for her even before she spoke.

"Good afternoon Commandant Soong." She gave him a slow going over, taking in every inch of him.

She indulged him by taking his hand, but as her eyes caressed his body, Data's breath caught again as he realized the physical reaction it was causing in him.

"You do look good in black. I never understood the old saying about women being so wild for a man in uniform. I get it now." She finally looked up to meet his eyes.

"Are you going to say hello?" she asked.

Data envisioned just kissing her. But the impossible part would be stopping.

"It is very good to see you, Tezlyn. I do not regret having the comm unit installed in your ship, but I do find it to be inaccurate in certain areas." He used her hold on him to pull her just a little closer. "It does not accurately do justice to the intense gold of your eyes."

She chuckled at this. "I had my hair and nails done. Had this dress specially made. Bought new shoes and the only thing you notice is the one thing that never changes. You're a man, Soong. But it's good to see you too!" She used her free hand to gently stroke his left cheek, she laid a soft kiss on his right cheek. Data found his eyes drifting closed as her lips touched him.

It had been so long since they had touched.

"Nice office. This place is huge."

Data opened his eye, realizing she was taking in the sights of his office, but more importantly, she had stepped away and was out of physical contact. That would not do!

"This is just the starting point of your tour. Shall we go?" Data asked, distracting her from her perusal of the view outside his window. The Golden Gate Bridge was perfectly framed outside by his window. The office designer had been quite pleased by the effect and so was Data.

But right now, Grace's suggestion came to mind, so Data offered Tezlyn his arm as they walked together out of his office and into the public eye for the first time, together.

Soong introduced Tezlyn to his assistant, Judith Sands, who grinned just brightly enough for the redhead to suspect this woman was as hopeful about the future as she was. As they shook hands, Tezlyn lightly brushing just her outer most thoughts, she heard, ~ _He's never had a woman friend beam to his office before! She's pretty. Too bad_. ~

Tezlyn knew the woman, who was an attractive blonde with wide blue eyes, also found her android boss a fine figure, so she didn't begrudge her the tinge of jealously. Tezlyn just hoped assistant would really have reason to be envious. Soong had looked a little lost in a fog since she beamed in, so maybe there was hope. At least, he wasn't yelling. Yet.

When they left his outer office, Soong again offered her his arm. Tezlyn decided to play it cool. After all, he was a big thing here, and she was probably about to see just how big.

The building his office was in was bigger than looking out his upper level window had shown. Living on a planet where high buildings just weren't...there, made one a little sensitive to heights, so while Tezlyn had looked out, she had not looked down. Once they got outside, she saw the building was built with an odd slant.

"The original building was destroyed during the Pysiikin Attack in 2571. The structural integrity of its successor was deemed unsafe in the year 2653 due to a design flaw and thus torn down. This building was designed as its replacement and completed in December of 2654."

"Why does it look like it's upside down?" Tezlyn asked. The building, while striking, was wider at the top then the base. Not by a lot, maybe ten or twelve meters difference, but it still looked like an upside down hat to her.

An odd expression overtook Soong's face. He leaned in closer and whispered to her. "You are the only other person I have come across that sees that. When they originally showed me the plans, I turned them over. They were not pleased, to say the least." He looked slightly wary of admitting this.

Tezlyn gave his arm an affectionate squeeze and promised she'd never tell another soul. The smile he gave her in response made her head swim.

The grounds to the Academy were beautiful. Water fountains here, monstrous trees there. Benches for people to sit or study were almost molded into the scenes, hidden until you were right on top of them. Flowers were in bloom giving splashes of pinks, reds and yellows everywhere. Butterflies fluttered about, making Tezlyn smile. Cadets in their all white uniforms scurried about, racing to classes, she assumed.

"Do you have another class you need to teach," Tezlyn asked, wondering if she was about to lose her guide.

"I asked another to take it for me today. I will have to teach it tomorrow, even if you are still here." Soong looked regretful, but she just smiled. This was a happy moment. She didn't want anything to spoil it.

It was interesting to see all the nods of respect Soong received. It was also humorous to see cadets stop running or cutting up the moment she and Soong came into view. Everyone was serious and alert.

"That is not the proper placement of your communicator, Cadet Workel. It is on the wrong side." Soong told one cadet as he passed. The young man looked about to swallow his tongue over having been caught by the Commandant, but quickly corrected his communicator.

There were also adults that came up, wanting his signature on something or wanting to ask him a question. Soong had a tendency to let go of her if one of these people approached. Embarrassed, Tezlyn was betting. She let this slide. He didn't yank his hands away like a kid caught sneaking sweets, but simply lowered their joined arms and casually let her go. It could also be for practical reasons. He did, after all, need both hands to sign something. When the person walked away, Soong would again offer his arm.

On the back area of the hat building, there was a large grassy area. Beyond it was a track field for exercise, sports and such. In the middle of the grassy area was a good sized pond with a simple fountain in the center. Benches surrounded this simple, relaxing place. Ducks of several different kinds and colours swam in or waddled near the water's edge. As the pair came near, the birds almost seemed to recognize Soong. Many came right up to him, making demands Tezlyn could not understand.

"I am sorry, but I did not bring you any food today. Judith will be by later to feed you." The voice he used to speak to the hordes of quacking hecklers was like one people tended to use on a small child. A patient and kind voice. He bent over and continued to speak with them, so Tezlyn sat down on one of the benches and just enjoyed drama as it unfolded.

Okay, so maybe she was beginning to see his side now. He was part of this world. A big, integral part. Part of that out of balance sense she always read in him before was gone now. He was centered here. In some ways, this place _was_ Soong.

And she wanted to take him from it.

Tezlyn wondered what the results of a poll taken of a random sampling of people here would be if they were told someone wanted to take their Commandant away.

She had the sinking feeling it would be unanimously against.

He joined her on the bench so they sat and talked for awhile after the complaining ducks gave up and went back to their own concerns. Tezlyn wanted very much to kiss him or worse, but the very air around them was heavy with a sense of mandated propriety. And she had the feeling she was sitting in the event horizon, contemplating kissing the origin of that force.

After a while, they went inside to tour some classes. The self defence classes were astonishing. Tezlyn had no idea a humanoid body could move as quickly or a nimbly as these kids could! Soong let her try out one of the shuttle craft piloting simulators they had. As a test, he offered one of the cadets nearby the opportunity to instruct Tezlyn on how to run the simulator and act as her co-pilot. The young girl had been in a group of five, all waiting their turn on a specific shuttle simulator type. The other four looked very disappointed over not being picked for this treat.

The girl knew her stuff! Aboard the Ignis, Tezlyn had one small shuttle, but mostly used her transporters. Still, you had to have one just in case… So she could pilot one….however, the cadet could have flown circles around Tezlyn. It was one of the first times in her life she felt old!

"She was amazing! Top of her class?" Tezlyn asked Soong, once the giddy young lady had gone back to join her classmates.

"She did do well. But, no. She had been having trouble in this area. I hoped this would be useful in encouraging her."

As Soong offered his arm to guide her away, Tezlyn felt humbled. This moment reminded her a little of the one as Soong was taken into the Soong Center. That had been the first time Tezlyn came face to face with how important this man was. Hmm.

"Ah, Soong? Is it insulting to think of you as a man? If I'm thinking gender, not race, I mean."

He patted the arm that was linked with his own, smiling. "No, I am not insulted. Nor, I believe, is most of my race, and I include all android families in this. While not all androids have chosen to reflect humanoids in the adaptation of a gender, most do. Those who do not, prefer to be called a being, or simply android. The pronoun 'they' can be used in place of he or she, just as one would with an androgynous humanoid. Have you never referred to Molina as a woman?" They were approaching what was obviously the cafeteria. The combined aromas of many foods made it obvious.

Tezlyn tried to remember for a moment before answering. "Actually, I think I called her a girl a time or two. Like saying 'let's go to town, just us girls', meaning her, my mom and I. But...you're different. You know...in order of magnitude."

As Tezlyn tugged his arm so he would go into the cafeteria, Soong chuckled.

"You are saying I am fat?" The comical, yet still slightly regal expression he now wore reminded Tezlyn to not laugh as uproariously as his comment asked for. Kissing him was becoming a strong temptation again too. They were getting along _way_ too well!

Reaching into the pocket of her dress, Tezlyn pulled out some credit vouchers and headed for one of the line of replicators.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Seeing her move away, Data reached out gently and pulled Tezlyn back to him. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

She snorted softly at him. "I'd think that was rather obvious, Soong. I'm hungry. I was given replicator vouchers as part of my payment, so I wanted to use some."

Data took the vouchers from her hand, examining them. "They are enough to allow you three meals." He shook his head at her, handed the vouchers to the nearest passing cadet and reclaimed her arm.

"Hey! Soong...Commandant Soong. I'm hungry!" she grimaced as the voucher gifted cadet thanked them and disappeared into the crowd.

"Come, I will take you to get some real food."

While Data noticed the speculative glances he was receiving as he guided Tezlyn everywhere with her on his arm, it was strangely irrelevant. He would not do more than hold her arm, but if others wondered if there was a connection between them, Data would not worry. There was one. How he would define it, Data still did not know, but there was something. Even more now that her temper had spiked for a moment.

"I live on a farm. I do accept that real home grown food is better than replicated, even if the technology is near perfect. I guess what I never realized is that you're a snob!" She did whisper this only loud enough for him to hear.

When Data turned his head to look at her and reply, he noticed several male cadets watching her as they passed. Or rather, they were watching, with great interest, Tezlyn's bare legs!

"Cadets!" he called out, sharply. The entire room came to attention. Naming only the three males, he politely reminded them that they were due in their warp field dynamics class in five minutes. When the three raced, wide eyed out of the cafeteria, Data told the rest to be at ease.

He continued to guide Tezlyn the rest of the way out of the room at a much more sedate pace than the three males had employed.

Once outside, Tezlyn leaned closer. "Okay, so you're a snob and a little scary! What did they do to merit that?"

Looking straight ahead, Data did his best not to let his own eyes go wide.

Taking Tezlyn to his aircar, Data drove home. As he drove, he contacted Grace and informed her that he was bringing a starving Tezlyn home.

"I will see to taking care of that at once, Commandant." She nodded politely at him and waved with a wide grin at Tezlyn, who returned her wave.

When they arrived, Data parked the aircar in the garage as Tezlyn continued to gape.

"This place is huge! And you're the only one who lives here?"

"Not at the moment. The family is eager to see you. At this time, all the rooms are full!"

Her eyes went wide again.

"Wow. So there won't be any room for me to stay here?" She sounded very hesitant as she asked this. They had both gotten out of the car, so Data moved to take her hand.

"You did very firmly inform me that you intended to stay with me. I had assumed you referred to my bedroom."

Her expression softened. Her golden eyes glowed. She moved just centimeters closer.

"You're going to let me stay in your room...with you?"

Data closed some of the remaining distance between them.

"Yes. I can ask everyone else to go home tonight if you would prefer."

Her answer was the kiss he had been longing for. Data discovered her shorter hair almost felt like feathers as he ran his fingers through it. But he knocked the decorative band out of place in his eagerness to make this discovery. They broke the kiss, with him giving her an apologetic grimace and Tezlyn tossing the band across the garage before grabbing him back into another potent kiss.

"Suddenly, I'm not hungry for food anymore," she announced.

"If Grace knows we are here, and she does, so do the rest."

"Damn. Then kiss me once more and we'll go in and be sociable. But I want to continue this discussion very soon."

Data was confused. "What discussion?"

"This one," she said, and reclaimed his mouth.

Since it was still fairly early, Grace had made a lighter meal for Tezlyn and put out a snack of assorted cheeses, crackers, some fresh fruit and a light wine for everyone else. The moment the Commandant and his long awaited guest came in the door, they were mobbed by all those eager to see her again, or meet her in person for the first time. Data made his escape to change his clothes.

Lore met him just outside his bedroom door the moment he had come out in civilian attire.

"So, any news, my brother?" Lore had a grinning, anticipatory expression, like a puppy eager for a walk or a scratch behind the ear.

"Tezlyn is here." Data replied, unsure of what other possible news there could be.

Lore dramatically slapped his own face with a hand, over his eyes.

"I kinda knew that already, Data." He lowered his hand. "Did you talk to her?"

Perplexed, Data tilted his head to the side studying his brother's expressive face for clues.

"I took her on a tour of the Academy. Of course I spoke to her, my brother."

Lore sighed heavily, while patting Data on the back with dejected affection. "I think I'll go talk to Tezlyn. You need time to run a self diagnostic, my brother. Either your eyes or your memory is not functioning properly."

Lore strode away swiftly, so Data took a moment to just consider.

Yes, he believed he knew what his brother was alluding to, but Data was just not ready for that yet. The right moment had not come to discuss it with Tezlyn. He was still uncertain if there was an answer that would be fair to either of them.

And the word he knew she wanted to hear…

When Lore returned to the kitchen, the hordes of family had spread out, encompassing the back yard, the dining room and even some just wandering around on foot. He moved in beside his bride who was conveniently sitting with the copper top girl at the smaller kitchen table. Tezlyn made yummy noises as she ate, and Jacs was telling a story about Markus sneezing yesterday and how cute it had sounded.

Geordi sat with them, holding the baby and making silly noises himself as he rubbed his nose against that of Lore's son.

Lore made a covert slicing motion to get the attention of everyone, but just those at the table. Isaji and her husband, Richard, were also seated here. All eyes turned to Lore.

"Has he said anything definitive yet?" Lore asked Tezlyn, his voice pitched low. No need to explain who the "he" was.

Putting down her fork, she straightened. "He said I was staying with him tonight, but he's working a full day tomorrow, so the message is a little mixed so far."

There was sounds of frustration around the table.

"I don't think there is anything we can really do at this point," Isaji said, with thoughtful regret. "We have all made it as clear as possible that we support the idea of him moving to Tezlyn's world if daddy wants to. Some of us are moving there too so he wouldn't be without family."

"Short of moving Earth closer to Kel's I don't see anything we haven't tried," Geordi noted.

Tezlyn laughed. "Could you do that one? Because maybe that would help." She was aiming at comically absurd, but was afraid she missed the mark.

"It's up to you, Tezlyn. And him, of course," Richard conceded.

Thinking of the ultimatum she had given Soong weeks back, Tezlyn wondered what she would do if he came up with a compromise that still fell far short of the mark.

Stuffing this many Soongs in one room was not possible, so the mansion was overflowing with them. Inside and out. It resembled a family reunion gathering to welcome in a new member, if only they could know for sure that was going to happen.

Data felt the pressure building with every second. The furtive glances, questioning smiles. Comments made that were hastily reworded to not sound as though they expected Data to ask Tezlyn what they hoped he would.

Finally, feeling close to losing his temper, Data came to the table where she still sat and offered her a tour of the house. She took his offered hand with a smile that was not nearly as expectant as the rest.

The size of his home seemed incomprehensible to her. He took her through all of the rooms on the main floor, but when she pointed to the almost hidden stairs leading down, Data cursed himself for a fool.

"I think it best to avoid my lab, Tezlyn."

Not understanding, she asked why.

This room, a small library, was empty of others. Data was relieved. It allowed him the freedom to pull her closer, to comfort her.

"Alaeda is down there, Tezlyn."

Her eyes lost some focus as she looked away, thinking. Data embraced her gently, rubbing her back, dotting light kisses along her hairline.

"I want to see her," she decided, at length. They had wrapped themselves around each other. She nuzzled against his neck, as he continued to lay soft kisses on her. But her declaration startled Data. He pulled back only enough to look her in the eyes.

"This is not necessary. I harbor no doubts with regards to your strength. You have nothing to prove to me, Tezlyn." Some of the command was back in his tone.

"No. I need to prove it to myself. Please. Show me."

Only because she did sound in control, did Data agree. He held on to her small hand as they descended the stairs, slowly.

Data ordered the light on as they approached the room. It was an enormous space. His last built child had been created here. Before the Soong Center had been founded, many of his family had been repaired here too, including Data.

In recent years, this place had not seen as much activity. Alaeda being here gave the place an oppressively malignant overtone.

She stood in a cylindrical case, not unlike the one Data had long ago seen in his father's lab on Omicron Theta. But she was not upside down. This case was clear, so she was in plain view almost from the moment they entered the room. For a time, Data, racked with guilt, had worked on his daughter's exterior. Her hair was still the dark brown it had always been, but he had returned Alaeda's eyes to their original blue. She was given limbs with the newest upgrade (at the time) of her mother's skin. But when the next upgrade had been announced, Data had not returned to install it in Alaeda. He had not touched her since.

Data knew he would have to either fix her one day or decide to permanently end her life. Neither option held much appeal for him.

The moment Alaeda came into view, Data felt a shiver go through Tezlyn. He moved to take her away, but she forestalled this action.

"Strange, but I remember her as...not pretty. In my memory, she had such a sinister quality about her. She was like the evil queen in the fairy tales, or the boogey man under my bed. She was always the nightmare I could never escape."

They stood before the case, Data pressed her against him as Tezlyn stared, dismayed, at the silent and still Alaeda Soong.

"Come," Data said. "This has been more than sufficient. I will show you the gardens now. I believe a breath of fresh air is in order."

Data led her out of the lab, pleased when she did not resist, but then alerted when she remained quiet and thoughtful. Back in the library, Tezlyn moved towards one of the large, roomy chairs and pointed at it. Confused Data asked why she pointed thusly.

"Sit here, please."

If she was being polite, it worried him. Data sat. She climbed in his lap, curling into him tightly. He wished the tension that filled them both could be gotten rid of as easily as one turned off a light, but everything only seemed to add to it.

"I needed that. It wasn't easy. But I needed to do that."

The distant murmur of many voices only meters away reminded them both how fragile this illusion of solitude was.

"You are so strong for one so young."

"I've had to be." Still tucked under his chin, Tezlyn lifted a hand to touch his cheek. "Are you going to be another trauma for me to endure?"

Data took control of the hand at his cheek, brought it to his lips and kissed her palm.

"Not now. Someone could enter at any time. We will speak of this tonight. But before we speak...I wish you to consider...I am not a being of half measures. What you suggest alludes to permanence. I require permanence. This is what we will be discussing. For now, close your eyes. We are both tired. Rest with me."

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Data could not believe this dream would revisit him now! He was back in the empty place, walking in a straight line, with no visible destination available. The dirt beneath his feet was moist this time. He sank several centimeters into it with every step.

"Tezlyn?" he called out, wondering if she would taunt him here again. But that was not accurate. It had not really been Tezlyn to taunt him the first time. Just a shard of his own subconscious.

"You're sure about that?"

Data was taken aback! He had not even dreamt of that voice in a decade!

"Lessa?"

As he walked, she appeared in the darkness sitting on the rock he had encountered last time. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms locking them in place. Her hair was in a braid, something Data had never cared for.

When he came close enough, he realized she was in her Starfleet uniform, but her rank was only lieutenant. This was a version of her from before they had even married, Data realized.

He was three meters away when the soft soil under his last steps swallowed him almost up to his knees. Alarmed, Data began to struggle, but Lessa raised a hand, shaking her head, calmly.

"Relax, Commander. You're fine. You just need to stay put for a bit. No need to fight it. You're in no danger."

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, taking note that his descent had ceased.

"For an android who remembers everything, you don't always pull up the right files at the right times."

"I do not understand. Are you insinuating that I have forgotten something?"

Lessa released her knees and let them slide down the rock. She had never been tall, however, so they did not reach the ground when fully extended.

"I told you something, and yes, it almost seems like you forgot. It's in there, I know it is," she shook her head saddly.

"We were together for a very long time, Lessa. You told me many things. Could you narrow it down, please?"

She laughed. "You're right, that wasn't much of a hint, was it? Fair enough. Sorry. Dreams like this have to be enigmatic. It's a rule somewhere. Ironic that I have to be cryptic with you now when I hated how Andaria always did it to me. Let me think…" She jumped off the rock, tapping her chin as she considered the problem. She remained carefully out of arm's reach. All Data could do was watch her.

"There is a reason for your hesitation. Not a good one, but there is one. Once you remember what I said, and face the reason you've hobbled yourself, things can go back to normal chaotic. Or, you know, a new normal."

"I do not-"

 _Understand_...

Data awoke as Tezlyn shook him.

The dream was not troubling, exactly, but dreaming of Lessa with Tezlyn in his arms felt wrong somehow.

"What's wrong?" Tezlyn asked, trying to stifle a yawn. He did not know how to answer.

Data did take her on a tour of the gardens. Through the fence around the property, she smiled at the sight of the flowers just going on and on.

When they returned to the house, Tezlyn led the way back to the kitchen. It was abuzz with activity. Lore was at the kitchen table, snapping the ends off green beans. Isaji and Richard were peeling and slicing apples. Jacquie was trying to settle Markus on her shoulder so she could fold napkins. Others sat around the bar, hard at work. Grace stood by the stove, with flour on the counter before her, kneading dough.

"Wow. I guess if you intend to feed an army, you need an army to help in the prep work," Tezlyn noted taking in the sight. Just behind her, Data chuckled.

There is no better kitchen drill sergeant than Grace Chambers.

Waving a flour covered finger at her master, Grace narrowed her eyes at Data. "You're not too old for me to give you a job," she warned.

"And I am just old and wise enough to know better than to refuse." Data grinned at her.

When Grace's expression softened for a moment, he came over to her, concerned, but she waved him away, instructing him to set out the informal dishes and flatware, as there were too many to feed at any one table.

Data recognized this task as busy work, since dinner was nowhere near complete. But he did as Grace requested anyway.

When Data returned to the kitchen from the dining room, for further orders, his breath caught in his throat.

Geordi had vacated his seat, allowing Tezlyn to take it. The redhead had taken possession of Markus Data Soong, allowing his mother two hands with which she complete her assigned task. It was this sight that captured Data's attention. While Data had witnessed Tezlyn with her niece T'zyn, who had been named after her, and had seen her protective, almost nurturing reactions to seven year old Ashton Zodiac, there was something about how a woman reacted to a baby that spoke volumes about how they would be as a mother themselves.

At first she spoke softly, in soothing, calm tones to the infant, but when he seemed ready to fuss, Tezlyn began to sing.

Only after a few seconds of her song, an old lullaby, written over four hundred years ago, the child settled. Data had never heard this song sung so sweetly. Her voice caressed each note, relaxing all who listened, especially little Markus.

Shaken to his core, Data stepped back into the empty formal dining room, resting his back against the wall, needing the support. As though taunting him, Q's vow from last night came back to Data.

Yet still, Data did feel hobbled, as Lessa in his dream had phrased it. Even thinking of Lessa here and now, filled him with regret.

He just was not certain of the reason behind the regret.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Dinner was a warming experience.

Long ago, Data had realized how important sharing a meal was in humanoid cultures. Every culture Data had encountered in his years aboard vessels of exploration, practiced at least one ritual that linked social or familial gathers with the sharing of a meal, a drink. Some even included meals with a meticulously detailed menu, eaten in a specific order at a precise time of day. Data had found these practices fascinating.

But having his own family had given the practise much more meaning.

Lessa's love of cooking meant that she would do so for any one of their friends at any given time. Data's best friend Geordi, had more often than not been one of those invited. Back when he and Lessa had first come together, Data had not always joined in the eating. He had not required sustenance. But witnessing the effects it had on his best friend and the tiny woman with whom he was infatuated, Data came to see he was missing out on an experience.

In declining, he was also declining participation in a seemingly simple ritual, that had a deeper resulting effect that Data had previously overlooked. Today, Data knew what he had not during that first observed meal long ago.

A meal prepared for loved ones was itself an expression of that love. Grace, who sat outside as more than half of the family did, (the rest were in the kitchen, but the french doors were open making it seem they were all together) sat with her dinner plate on her lap, like everyone else outside did. The affection she had for her adopted family was apparent in everything she did. This meal, just like every other one she had ever produced, made that more clear than the blue sky above them.

Times like this were one of the reasons Data was reluctant to change his life. Each gathering, each meal held a special place in his heart.

Each one reminded Data of the first time Lessa had invited him and Geordi to dine with her, and the moment the scales had fallen from Data's eyes.

This was a tradition she had started. One they all...her family, had been careful to carry on.

Looking over at Tezlyn, pain raced through Data. How could he even consider replacing his beloved wife with someone else! It was a complete betrayal!

Unable to deal with the wealth of emotions crashing against him, Data launched to his feet, upsetting the plate of food on his lap and his family around him. Gasps and cries of dismay followed him as Data walked swiftly back into the house, up the stairs and to his bedroom, shutting himself in.

"Did you feel that?" Kessa asked Tezlyn, as many stood, or knelt to clean up the mess Soong had left behind him. Everyone was dismayed, some had wanted to go after him, but Kessa had stopped them all with a simple lifting of her hand.

"Yeah," Tezlyn replied. "Didn't everybody? He can think louder than anyone I've ever met," she commented, rattled by what she has sensed.

"What do you want to do?" Kessa asked.

This stunned Tezlyn. She recognized differential treatment when she heard it. She'd just never expected to hear it here, now, and from the powerful woman who had said it.

But oddly, Tezlyn did know just what she wanted to do.

"Everyone stay out of it. I'm going. If one or both of us don't come down within...forty-five minutes, I think you should make your way home. This may not be pretty, but it looks like the moment's here."

Murmurs of well wishes, and supportive touches didn't make the dinner sit any calmer in her stomach, but Tezlyn willed her shaky legs to take her where her senses told her Soong had gone.

Up.

The tour of the house had not included the upstairs. Now Tezlyn climbed the stairs, as a vague memory of these very steps came back to her…

A flashback?

Letting her feet guide her, Tezlyn found herself in a fair sized darkened bedroom that seemed to ring many bells. She had a hand over her mouth as the memory of someone reading to her in this room came back. While Tezlyn knew that someone had been Soong, she still didn't see him in this memory. The book, a voice, fingers pointing at the words, but no face.

Still it was enough to substantiate his claims of what the past had been. Not that she had doubted him.

Taking note suddenly, that there were indications of someone staying in this room, Tezlyn knew she was invading someone's space. The wrong someone.

Time to pull herself out of the past and invade someone else's very personal space!

The powerful emotions and pounding thought she was still locked onto, came from the room at the end of the long hall. The door was closed.

Tezlyn knocked.

"I wish to be left alone, please," Soong's unsettled voice told her through the door.

Trying the handle and finding it locked, she sighed.

"Open the door, please, Soong. It's time we talked."

"No," came the clear and concise reply.

"Okay, so it's the hard way, is it? Fine. You have a choice. Open the door and let me in, or I'll burn it down." Running her fingernails over the wood, she made a scratching sound without damaging the finish. "It is made of a lovely wood. I'd hate to spoil it, but I will!"

"I wish solitude!" he called, angrily.

"You don't need it and you ain't getting it! On the count of three," she said taking a breath to count. She never got past one.

He was in a fine temper when he almost tore the door off it's hinges to open it.

He glared at her before turning around and walking back into his very large bedroom.

To the right of the door was his bed. Had to be a king sized. A sitting area was right in front of her with a table between two chairs. For eating in private, she guessed. To the left was what looked like a intimate living room with a cozy fireplace. Everything was done in a colour scheme of deep red, black and a metallic grey. Very masculine and a little sexy. The place was almost like an an apartment, it was so big. If there was a replicator in here, you'd never have leave!

Tezlyn came fully into the room, closing the door behind her. She noted that the wall to the right took a sharp turn, which upon inspection showed a space leading to two more doors that were both closed. Tezlyn assumed bathroom and closet.

Soong stood looking out a large window, just beside two windowed doors that lead out to a balcony. She knew the doors had a special name, but couldn't recall it just now.

Heading for the two chairs and table to his left, Tezlyn took a seat in the one facing him.

"I get the feeling you have something you need to say."

Worried it was not going to be what she wanted to hear, Tezlyn lowered her gaze to focus in on his left hand. As she did, Tezlyn witnessed a tremor run through it.

"I love my wife! Nothing in the universe will ever stop me from loving Lessa Barrows Soong!"

Fighting all the emotions that were battling through her, Tezlyn lowered her mental shields enough to sense some of his.

Soong's were just as chaotic. Oddly, she could tell he was not indifferent to her, but the rest was a whirling mess of guilt, self loathing, despair and love so strong it could tear down mountains. Fear, intense fear walled it all in.

"I know you loved her. I never doubted that." Tezlyn was amazed she'd managed not to let her voice crack.

Soong whirled on her.

"No, you do not hear me! I love her now! It is not past tense!" He was hissing mad, but Tezlyn tried to keep it together even in the face of this. But her own hands were beginning to shake.

"Also not news. I know you two had this epic thing. I get that."

"You still use the past tense, Tezlyn Anala. I tell you, my feelings are not gone. My love for her lives!"

So he was saying she was gonna lose him to a ghost? Oh, no. That was not happening!

Tezlyn rose to her feet slowly, her anger giving her focus and strength.

"So that's it? You'll never love again? She'd dead, Soong! You hear me? If you plan on living the rest of your incredibly long life pining for a long dead woman, you're not worthy of all the praise and reverence they give you!" she almost sneered at him.

"You have no concept of love! The depth or the power it holds! You just know rage! You cannot anger someone into loving you!"

She scoffed at him. "Part of that is right, Soong. I do know rage. From the inside, out. If there is a god of fire, I am of them. Ice is my nemesis. I can't bear cold. And the thought of losing you freezes me to my core!"

Soong shook his head. His expression remaining just as stern and relentless.

"I will not love you. I will not fail my wife."

"So you fail yourself instead. You're a fool! A damned blind coward! Hiding from the now in the past that can no longer fulfill you! She'd dead! I'm not!"

He grabbed her upper arms, gripping her tightly enough for her to be sure her circulation would be cut off. She didn't flinch. It was all or nothing now.

"I do not love you!" Soong challenged.

"You lie!" Tezlyn spat back.

"Will you now order me? Thinking your childish rages can compel me into compliance?"

"I'm not giving you an out this time either, Soong. Today, I have my inner fire under control!"

Something here caused the stone expression on his face to break into a million pieces. Slack jawed, Soong released her. His eyes lost focus as he backed away from her. Tezlyn saw tears spring to life and begin to stream down his face before he covered it with both hands. A second later, he fell on his ass to the floor.

Clueless, Tezlyn went to his side.

"Her inner fire…" he mumbled, his voice thick with tears, and remorse.

"Whose? I didn't think Lessa had pyrokinesis?"

Soong lowered his hands from his face, tears still flooded him. With one hand, he reached blindly for Tezlyn. Thinking he looked an even bigger fool groping like that, she gave him her hand. He brought it to his chest, bringing his other hand up to hold it there.

"After Lessa died. I experienced what some may call a vision. In the vision, Lessa came to me, told me not to...be sad, that she would send me...someone. She told me to look for her inner fire. But I had put this memory away. Buried it. She came to me again, while we were resting in the library together." Soong told Tezlyn about this dream, most likely, word for word.

"So what did she mean about hobbling yourself?" Tezlyn asked, trying to wrap her brain around all this.

Soong sobbed and almost hiccuped. "I have felt my feelings for you were a betrayal. After this new vision I was sure her meaning was that I insulted her memory by caring for you."

"And?"

Soong released her hand to pull Tezlyn herself to his chest. "I have asked everyone if they had a part in my being on your ship. I even asked Q. He came to me last night. All deny involvement. It was Lessa. She sent me to you!"

Tezlyn pulled back enough to look him in the eyes. She used the skirt of her dress to wipe his eyes. "You know that sounds a little crazy, don't you, Soong? The ghost of your late wife arranged all this? You can't really believe that." She wasn't sure it was such a hot idea to question him like this, but she did not want to win this way.

"You do not remember her. You were only two when you saw her. But if it is possible, I could believe Lessa would find a way." He sniffed again and pulled Tezlyn back against him. "Even if it was not her. If it was just a fabrication of my own subconscious. A dream sent when I was at my lowest point, to give me hope. It was a true dreaming. You were there for the first dream. You were there for the second. Maybe you sent them. I do not care any longer." Soong lifted her chin, locking their eyes. "I did lie. I do love you. I have tried very hard not to," he noted with a choking laugh. "But I do."

"Good choice of wording. Marry me, Soong. I'm not giving you the chance to run away again! We'll figure out the living arrangements later."

"I think this time, I would be wise not to argue."

EPILOGUE

Had it been that he had forgotten what it was to be happy? Data wondered about this at times. Years of being on his own (with the exception of Grace) had left the android use to keeping all those he knew at arms length. This was not something Tezlyn Soong allowed.

She was not clingy, his wife, but she did insist on being together as much as possible. Data did not argue. Not only would it do no good, but he did not want to.

It was time to take some rest. It was not something Data needed, but if he did not, Tezlyn would not. And while she was only three months pregnant, she was carrying twins. So she needed the rest.

The best way to forestall any battling she may be inclined to do, was to distract her.

Tezlyn wore only a strappy top that covered the essentials, and very short shorts. Her legs, arms and midriff were bare and getting quite tanned in the summer sun.

Checking to make sure the harvest was on schedule growth wise and ensuring the wrong insects had been kept away, she was completely engrossed in her work when Data came up behind her.

The sun may tan her skin, but she never burned, of course. She never perspired either. Tezlyn claimed it was the only good side to being a phoenix. But it also meant Data could come up behind his young wife, kiss her shoulder and not be bathed in sweat.

"If you're trying to get me pregnant again, Soong, you did that already! Did you forget?"

Grinning, Data slipped his arms around her not so slim waist, resting a hand over where their children grew.

"If that were possible, I need only to look at you to be reminded. But one could always use practice to insure the skill is never lost."

She chuckled, turning to face him in his embrace. The instruments she had been using ended up in the dirt seconds after his lips met hers.

"Come, we should check in at the house," Data urged her. Since she knew his reasons, Tezlyn did not put up a fight. The house had a new addition that Data was building. It would be ready well before the twins, two girls, arrived. Data was beginning to wonder if twins had run in his parents families, but Data was still uncertain if their DNA had anything to do with what Q used to make him organic. Having never taken a genetic sample of either of them, he did not know.

Once the couple entered their home, two little feet came racing across the house, launching a little body at Data once he was close enough. Data caught his three year old son, Jims, (named for Tezlyn's brother Sjim) in his arms to collect a kiss. He leaned the carrot topped child over so his mother could also get a kiss.

"We are making cookies, daddy!" the boy said with one arm casually thrown around his father's neck.

"Yes, we are," agreed Grace from the kitchen. Data was not sure who had been more excited about Tezlyn becoming pregnent, him or Grace. She was beside herself with excitement over the coming twin girls.

The fact that Jims was taking after his father and refused to use contraction, Grace found charming. Data was rather fond of his son's habit in this as well. The family scene was a comfort to the android.

While Data had worried that leaving Earth would take him too far from his first family, many had come with them. Lore and his wife Jacquie lived only minutes away by aircar. They did not have a farm. Lore shook his head at his brother every time he was forced to hunt Data down in the fields.

Now there were the orchards to hunt through as well. This year would be the second year the young trees would bear fruit. The first year had been lean, so there was a hope this year would be better. So far, it was looking to be a promising harvest.

Data's grandson, Drew, did have a farm that he and his wife Molina were working. Since both of these Soong farms were smaller than the Anala farm (and most of the claims in the area) the two claims shared their workers between them. This gave the workers plenty to do, and ensured they earned the funds they required for their own families.

Tezlyn still made trading runs. Sometimes the family went with her, leaving Drew in charge of their claim. Sometimes, Data remained behind with Grace watching Jims when Data was needed for his Starfleet duties.

While the Academy had been sad to see the android leave his position as commandant, the idea of an advanced training facility on the second terraformed moon, Rashina, had pacified them.

Advanced pilot training, diplomacy, exobiology, stellar cartography and several other skills were now taught at this new annex to the Academy. While Data could do some of his work from home, he did have to make an appearance once in awhile. When the children were older, he planned to teach again, but that could wait for now.

Data was not sure he would ever be ready to stop having more babies, but since he did not have to carry them, he doubted he would be able to convince Tezlyn to keep going much past eight. She had already told him six was her limit, but Data wanted to see if he could push that boundary.

But even these three (when the twins arrived) would be enough if that was what she decided. Kessa had already examined Jims to see if he would bear a Kalestran gift. The prognosis had been light telepathy, and an affinity to water.

Data had teased his wife that after he was old enough, Jims would be able to douse her should she play the phoenix again. Since letting the fire out was something Tezlyn required, she did not find this nearly as funny as Data had.

Sitting beside his son as Jims helped to roll the cookies into even sized balls before pressing them flat on the cookie sheet, Data grinned. Reaching across the table, he laced his fingers with Tezlyn's and turned to smile at both Grace and his wife.

He had fought against having this. A family again. Worried that to start anew was to ignore, or act as though the past love and family had been forgotten.

But Data could not forget, nor would Tezlyn ever ask him to.

In the small music room, where the family retired after dinner to sing and play, was a piano. On the piano were pictures, small versions of larger portraits that Data had painted over the centuries. One of them was of Lessa.

"I don't care if this was her doing or not. She did teach you how to love. And once you admit you are in love, you're pretty good at it. So I owe Lessa for breaking you in, Soong." Tezlyn had actually been the one to suggest he add a picture of Lessa among the family pictures. Their kids would need to know of her too.

Data was still not one hundred percent sure his late wife had anything to do with sending Tezlyn to him either. But after five years of marriage to her, he supposed it did not matter anymore.

As they lay together that night, happy in each other's arms, it was all they needed. So Data put the thought aside, feeling warmed, by her inner fire.

Fin


End file.
